STAR WARS THE CLONE WARS:FORBIDDEN LOVE
by FULCRUM 01
Summary: Zack Archer is a 17 year old padawan who has been assigned to Jedi master Obi-Wan Kenobi,soon his life will be filled with adventure in hoping to one day be a jedi knight, and soon he will face his most difficult challenge yet,Not falling for his old freind Ahsoka Tano
1. A NEW HERO RISES

**Hey guys this is** my **first fanfic in five years so be nice this is the story about Ahsoka Tano and my oc Zack archer yes they will be paired but not yet it ake place at the beginning of season 3 enjoy**

 **Disclaimer i dont own star wars it belongs to George lucas**

Coursant, the heart of the the galatic republic home of many jedi here we see a 17 year old boy walking down the halls of the jedi temple. He has golden blonde hair with light skin,wearing a traditional jedi outfit with a padawan braid in his hair and a lightsaber attached to his belt,this boy's name is Zack Archer and he is on his way to meet his new jedi master.

Zack walks into the jedi council room where he sees a man possibly in his late 30's he had light brown hair as well as a beard to go with it also wearing a traditional jedi outfit as well as a lightsaber on his belt, this man's name was Obi-wan Kenobi former master of the chosen one Anakin Skywalker.

Obi wan glaced at Zack and smiled. "So i take it your my new padawan am i correct?" Obi-Wan asked

Zack nodded his head "It's an honor to meet you master Kenobi im Zack Archer" Zack shook Obi-Wan's hand.

"So master Yoda tells me your quite saber master" Obi-Wan said with a smile, Zack blushed and rubbed the back of his head,

"Well i wouldnt say master but i guess im good" Obi wan chuckled "Lets go to the training room and test your strength shall we?" The master and young padawan went to the training room in the temple as Obi-Wan iginted his blues blade, Zack ignited his blade exept his was emerald green,Obi wan made the first as he charged toward Zack but to Obi-Wan's surprise Zack quickly blocked it.

Zack pushed his master back then charged at him, the blue a green blades clashed Obi-Wan was very impressed with Zack's quick reflexes,then he twisted Zack's lightsaber out of his hand and threw it across the floor then pointed his blade at Zack.

"Well looks like i lost" Zack said as Obiwan smiled "i must say u have impressive reflexes my boy" Zack called his saber with the force "Thank you master Kenobi" Zack said bowing to his new mentor.

"Lets go my freind Anakin is meeting us shortly with his padawan" Obi-Wan said as he deactivated his saber, "Who's his Padawan Master?" Zack asked

"Her name is Ahsoka Tano" Obi-Wan said,Just then Zack's heart skipped a beat Ahsoka was his childhood friend and his crush but he never told her because jedi weren't allowed to love and he hadn't seen her ever since see was assigned a master.

"Ahsoka Tano, wow i haven't seen her in a long time" Zack told Obi-Wan,

"Were u freinds" Obi-Wan asked. Zack nodded

"Well im sure she'll be happy to see you lets go" Obi-Wan said.

About five minutes later Zack and Obi-Wan went toward the shipyard as two jedi stood outside one was a male in his mid 20's stood about 6' tall had dark brown hair and was wearing a leather jedi suit this jedi's name was Anakin Skywalker who was believed to be the chosen one, The other one was a female tourgata about 16 years old was wearing a female jedi outfit and she had two lightsabers on her belt, Her name is Ahsoka Tano and when she saw Zack her face lite up.

"Hey Ahso- OOF!" was all Zack could say before Ahsoka tackled him to the ground with a hug, this made anakin and Obiwan laugh "Zack i missed you so much!" She said as she hugged him tighter.

"I missed you too Ahsoka but i can't breathe" Zack wheezed out, Ahsoka let go and helped her childhood freind off the ground, "Sorry its just i haven't seen you in a long time you look great"said Ahsoka.

"So do u" Zack replied cuaseing Ahsoka to blush just as anakin walked up to him, "So ur Obi-Wan's new padawan?" Asked Anakin.

"That's me" Zack replied as he shook Anakin's hand, "Good Luck kid,your gonna need it with him" Anakin said as Obiwan glared at him.

"The council wants to see all of us at once" Obiwan said as the two knights and padawans headed for the council chambers.

As Zack and the others entered the council room they were surrounded by the jedi council members one of them was known as Master Yoda the grand master of the jedi temple.

"Welcome master Kenobi,Skywalker and Padawans Tano and Archer a mission we have for you" the old master said as another known as Mace Windu spoke.

"We believe that the sepritists have sent a droid army to fulica they must be stopped."

"We will not fail Master Windu" Obi-Wan said as he,Anakin,and the two padawans bowed and were excused.

Later at the ship yard Anakin and Obi-Wan were helping out the clone troopers with some supplie,this gave Zack and Ahsoka a chance to catch up.

"I cant believe your the Padawan of the chosen one" Zack said "im jeleous" this made Ahsoka giggle, "Why your the Padawan of the guy who trained the chosen one"

Zack chuckled "i guess that means ill be better u then at everything" Ahsoka then playfully punched him is the arm "you wish Archie" She said,

Zack rubbed his arm, just then Ahsoka hugged him "i missed u" She said as Zack returned the hug "I missed u too" as they released Anakin walked toward them

"Come on you two time to go" He said

"Right behind you Skyguy" Ahsoka said smirking cuasing Zack to raise an eyebrow.

"Sky guy?" He asked

"Long story"Ahsoka said as they both walked to their ships.

 _"This is going to be fun"_ Zack thought himself.

 **Like i said guys this is my first fic in 5 year so no flames R &R**


	2. HEROES FROM BOTH SIDES

**I don't own stawars**

The next day Anakin,Ahsoka,And Zack were watching the anual meeting with the sente as they were debating to stop or proceed with the war.

They all started arguing until one woman stood out this womans name was Padme Amidala, "Members of the senete do you here yourselfs more,credits,more clones,more war! Hasn't it gone on long enough!?" She exclaimed as another senetor spoke,

"Senetor Amidala are you suggesting we surrounded to the sepritists?"

"Of course not" Amidala said, "But nagotiaton might be a better course of action"

"You cant nagotiate with those animals!" Another senetor exclaimed

This cuase the whole senete to erupt.

"Well so much for a peaceful meeting" Zack said as Ahsoka nodded.

 ** _later_**

Anakin,Ahsoka,and Zack were standing outside waiting.

"Do u really think senetor Amidala can nagotiate with the sepritists?"Zack asked ,"Hard to say" Anakin replied "But if anyone can do it she can"

Just then Padme walked toward them and acknowledge them "Anakin,Ahsoka..." She then looked at Zack, "Who's your freind?" She asked.

"This is Zack Archer he's a childhood friend of mine" Ahsoka replied as Zack bowed

"Nice to meet you senetor"He said,

"Like wise" said Padme,She then looked toward Anakin as they all walked out of the building,

"You must convince the jedi council to speak with the chancellor" Padme told Anakin "Dont get me involved in this" He replied

"A peaceful solution is the only way out of this war" Padme said with a tone in her voice.

"Thats not my role Padme" Anakin replied

"Why not?" Ahsoka asked walking next to padme, "Why isnt it your role aren't we jedi knights isn't it our role to speak our minds to advise the chancellor?"

"Thats not how it works Ahsoka" Zack said walking next to her "Wars is complicated, the sepritists believe the republic is coruppted and they're wrong and we have to restore order"

Padme looked at Zack with an impressed look on her face, "How about that a jedi that knows about politics" Zack smiled and said "Well i learn to pay attention unlike certain people" He said looking at Ahsoka.

"I was paying attention!" Ahsoka exclaimed as Zack chuckled "Sure you were" He said as Anakin laughed

"Maybe talking to the counicl is not the role for you after all come on Ahsoka" Padme said as Ahsoka followed her.

"Hey!" Anakin said as Padme walked away "You told me to teach her about politics so thats what im gonna do" she said

"Mind if i tag along?"Zack asked catching up, "Why?" Padme Asked.

"Someone has to make sure she doesn't sleep through the lecture"

Padme laugh, "like you haven't?" Ahsoka asked as they went to Padme's office.

Later that day in her office Padme looked out the window and sighed while the two padawans sat near her desk, "if only i could talk talk to senetor bontari" she said

"Who's he" Ahsoka asked, "He is a She a senetor in the conferences systems" Padme replied.

This shocked the two padawans,"Your friend is a sepritist one of dooku's pawns?"Ahsoka asked

"That's a little dangerous dont you think?" Zack followed up.

"The sepritists use to be part of the republic,I was close to many of the senetors that left,i may not agree with them but they are not pawns"said Padme

"If you think nagotiating with is the right thing to do then let talk to her"Ahsoka said

Padme sighed "The sente made it illigal"

"Illegal?" Zack and Ahsoka asked,

"They say a meeting will only ingitalize the sepritists" Padme answered in frustration, "Well master Skywalker and i have agressive nagotiatons all the time" Ahsoka replied

"Yeah so do me and Master Kenobi" Zack agreed "Its a shame when you can't have more peaceful talks when you want" Ahsoka nodded her head in agreement.

"You two just gave me an idea" Padme replied "You two are jedi which give both of you special clearance"

"Right?" Ahsoka said confused

"What's your point?" Zack Asked

"And Jedi are allowed to fly to other worlds like mandalore where we could then bored a cargo ship to sepritists system"

"Are u suggesting we use our clearance as jedi to smuggle you behind enemy line?" Ahsoka asked

"Its just that it could really work and i haven't seen her and her family in a long time" Padme pleaded

"Relax" Ahsoka replied "We'll help u besides master Skywalker said you should tech me about politics"

"Whoa Whoa Whoa" Zack said "We what's with the we?,I never agreed to this" Ahsoka was shocked

"But this could bring and end to the war Zack don't you want that?" She asked him as Zack turn to the senetor of Naboo.

"Senetor with all due respect,we could be putting ourselves in danger"

"I understand your concern Padawan Archer but it might be our only hope" Padme said

Then Ahsoka grab onto Zack's arm,"C'mon Zack please,please,please" Ahsoka begged while staring at him with her big baby blue eyes.

Zack tried to say no,but he couldn't resist and gave in, "Alright fine,but if somthing goes wrong it's on you" He said,As Ahsoka hugged him.

"Thanks Zack" She said as she released him, "Just let me go get some supplies from my room,ill be back" Zack said.

As he left Ahsoka turned around to see Padme with a smirk on her face, "What?" Ahsoka asked, "I saw that" Padme replied "You like him dont you?"

"Of course i do" Ahsoka answered "I mean he is my best friend and-" "No Ahsoka" Padmé interrupted "I mean like like him".

Ahsoka blushed when she figured out what she meant, "Well i-yes" She sighed "But i cant tell him that i mean what if he lives by the code or doesn't feel the same way?"

Padme put her hand on Ahsoka's shoulder "you wont know until you tell him"

"Thanks padme" Ahsoka said

 ** _In space_**

Padme,Zack and Ahsoka were traveling to a planet called Raxus They were surrounded by sepritists ships with there cloaks on.

"I've got a bad feeling about this" Zack said, "Dont be such a baby Zack" Ahsoka replied As Zack growled at her.

They landed on the landing platform,exit the ship with their hoods up and walked toward the palace being escorted to a woman wearing a blue dress.

"Hello old friend"She said prefering to Padme, "Ahsoka, Zack this is Menia Bontari my mentor from naboo" Padme introduced

"Your a sepritist?" Ahsoka asked,Zack just stared at her with a stern look.

"Well of course my dear" Menia replied "What were you expecting?, Now come we have a transport waiting,

They boreded the ship and traveled to the Bontari residents, "Lux come help our guset with their luggage please" she asked a boy that was between Zack's and Ahsokas age.

Lux just stared at Ahsoka as she glared back as well as Zack "I dont trust him" he whispered to Ahsoka As She nodded in agreement.

As the sentors went to catch up Lux walked toward the two padawans, "Allow me" he said offering to carry their luggage but Ahsoka would allow it

"We can do it ourselves" She said, "What she said" Zack followed up as they walked away.

Meanwhile in the bontari household Menia brought some beverages for her and Padmé as she looked at Lux from the window.

"He's grow so much Meina"Padme said to her friend, "Time wont stop even when we are at war" Meina replied

"With all due respect" Ahsoka said "But aren't you the ones who started this war?" Padme looked at her friend with disappointment,

"Ahsoka" Padme scold but Meina stopped her, "Its quite alright"shesaid looking at Ahsoka "Its your point of view my dear,and do u realize that the people you call sepritists feel the same way about the Jedi?" She asked the tourgata, but Zack stepped infront of Ahsoka.

"The jedi are keepers of the peace not war craving manics" He said

Menia looked at Zack and smiled "Lux's father thought the same as you my boy", "Maybe we could speak to him Ahsoka suggested

"If only you could" the sepritists said sadly "One year ago he was attacked by the clones, my husband fought bravely in self defense, but was killed".

Padme looked at her friend in sorrow as well as the two jedi, "Excuse me" Ahsoka said "Im gonna get some air", "Yeah...me too"Zack Said as he and Ahsoka walked outside.

Ahsoka and Zack started walking down the stair, "I cant believe im saying this but i actually bad for her" Zack said.

"Me too" Ahsoka replied "But what can we do about it its not like we can bring him back", "Your right Ahsoka but still no one should live with the person they love" Zack said to his friend.

Just then they saw Lux sitting on the steps and walked right passed him,Lux saw the two jedi and looked at their lightsabers. "Your both jedi aren't you he asked cuasing them to stop and look at him.

"Yes why do you ask?" Ahsoka replied

"Before the war i was told the jedi were good" Lux replied

"And now?" Zack asked,as Lux replied "I dont know anymore" as he walked down. "There alot of terrible things happening,alot of killing and now my freinds say the jedi are to blame" he said

"We're the first jedi you've ever seen aren't we?" Ahsoka asked

"Well um yes"Lux replied

"Well look at us not so bad are we?" Ahsoka asked as Lux stared at Zack and Ahsoka but mostly Ahsoka "No not bad at all he said looking at Ahsoka this cuase Zack to clenched his fist tightly.

"Ugh i guess boys are all the same wheather Republican or Sepritists" Ahsoka said, "Ehem" Zack coughed cuaseing Ahsoka to Look at him "Ok not all of them" she said as she and Zack walked away.

"Wait" Lux said catching up to them "How many sepritists have you two met?" He asked

"Doesnt matter" Zack replied "and they are all the same"

"Well you call us bad guys" Lux said "but how many of us have you actually met?" He asked the two padawans

"Well other then Grevious and ventress none" Ahsoka said "you and you mother are the first for the both of us"

"Well look at me im not so bad am i" Lux asked,Ahsoka wwas about to answer but Zack beat her to it.

It doesn't matter what we think your a sepritist and like i said they are all the same! So as far as im concerned we are enemies pal!" Zack said as he walked away.

"Excuse me" Ahsoka said as she went to catch up with her friend.

 _ **Later**_

Zack was in the Bontari garden looking at the pond as Ahsoka approached him.

"You were a little harsh dont you think?" Ahsoka asked him

"Why does it matter how i was acting he's a sepritist for all we know he could be calling his allies to come capture us and besides...i didnt like the way he was staring at you" Zack said

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked

"He was giving the i wanna take you to bed with me look!" Zack replied with an attitude,This cuased Ahsoka to back up.

"Im sorry Ahsoka" Zack said "I just dont want anyone to hurt you", Ahsoka gave him a gentle hug "Its ok Zack i know you'll be there to protect me if it does happen"

Zack returned the hug "Ill make sure it doesn't happen at all" Zack said as he thought to himself _"If only that was the truth"_

"Ehm" They heard a cough and looked to see it was Padme,"Am i inturuppting something?" She asked as they Quickly pulled away from eachother

"No!" They both said blushing, Padme laughed,

"C'mon ewe should to to the senete meeting" She said

 **The next day**

The next day after the sepritists agreed for a peace treaty Padme,Ahsoka,and Zack were at the docking bay about to board their ship.

"Well this is goodbye" Padme said to her old friend, "Ive been disappointed before but it feels like the tied has turn in the war" Maine said as she put Padme's hood up

"Now hurry, goodbye young ones" she said to Zack and Ahsoka as Lux walked up to them "Do you really think the republic will vote for peace?" He asked

"I hope so" Ahsoka replied "i wont want to meet you on the battle field", Zack then stepped forward "For your sake that is" He said chuckling

Lux smiled at his two new friends.

"Hurry now" Maine said as the Two padawans and senetor walked away, "You know" Zack said "That went better then i thought" This cuased Ahsoka to giggle.

 **Later on coursant**

Padme,Ahsoka,and Zack were all in the chancellor's office speaking about the treaty.

"Well Well Well" the chancellor said "This quite a stunning Achievement"

"Chancellor we would be Irresponsible to ingore this request" Padme pleaded

"Of course" said tne chancellor

"An end to the fight we would need more money for clones"said Padmé

I understand you want so badly to belive the sepritists desire peace" The chancellor said

"I dont understand" Padme replied confused,

"When every time we offer peace its taken away, do u really think they give up so easily?" Replied the chancellor,

"If i can speak with you privately"Padmé began"I know its risky, but ive been in contact with sentor Bontari and she agrees with me"

"Bontari?,How was it established?" The chancellor asked supicouisly.

"It doesn't matter Chancellor if it means bringing an end to this war then this should do it"

Palpatine put his hand on Padme's shoulder, "I see you point my child, then we should put the vote to the floor" he said

Padme,Zack and,Ahsoka all smile at what the chancellor said,

Later that nignt Ahsoka and Zack were watching the sente meeting willing to agree to the treaty all the sudden the lights went out and the whole building turned red,

"What the hell happened!?"Zack exclaimed

"I dont know" Answered Ahsoka "But it cant be good!"

"We're under attack!" Zack heard one of the senetors yell.

 **Later**

They soon learn that the city's power generators had been planted with bombs believed "The attack was to be by the sepritists!" One sentor said

"But it was the sepritists issued the bill of peace!" Padme exclaimed

"Im afraid we have no choice" said the chancellor "We must deliberate the banks"

The entire senate agree whill pad me held her head in shame.

"Well so much for peace" said Zack.

Later on Zack,Ahsoka and padme went to meet Anakin in the hallway,

"Im returning Master Kenobi's and your padawan"Padme said

"Im sorry your talk with bontari failed" Anakin said as he looked at Zack and Ahsoka with disappointment

"How did you know" Ahsoka asked her master

"We have eyes and ears Ahsoka that was careless and dangerous going to Raxus" Anakin said while looking at both Zack and Ahsoka then to Padme "Not to mention illegal,you all went to far this time"

"You would do the same"Ahsoka said and Zack agreed, "Yeah Master Kenobi said you were reckless all the time." He said

"This was too much" was all Anakin could say

"Maybe so" Ahsoka said "but Politics aren't as black and white as i thought they were"

Later that night Zack walked Ahsoka to her room, "Thanks for your help today Zack" Ahsoka said "Even if it was for nothing"

Zack smiled "Its ok someones gotta have your back"He said as he and Ahsoka laughed

"Thanks again Ahsoka said as she kissed Zack on the cheek this cuase Zack to freeze as Ahsoka walked into her room and said to herself

"What did i just do?"

"She kissed me..." was all Zack said as he walked to his room.

 **Done R &R**

 **Im disappointed in the lack of reviews guys c'mon theres a reason that option is there.**


	3. A NEW THREAT ARISES

**Disclaimer: i dont own start wars**

A few weeks later after the attack on coursant Zack was walk to the jedi council chambers where his master Obi-Wan Kenobi was waiting for him.

"Im here master what seems to be the problem?" The young padawan asked, Obi-Wan sighed and said "I'm afraid we lost two more jedi a few days ago my boy".

Zack looked at Obi-Wan in sorrow, "Do you think it was Dooku" he asked, Obi-Wan shook his head and replied "I dont think so, but Master Windu and Yoda may have a clue, come with me"

Obi-Wan and Zack enter the council chambers. "Master Yoda you called for me?" Obi-Wan asked,The wise master nodded his head.

"Master Kenobi,show you something we must" Yoda replied as Master windu activate a hologram Showing Zabrak killing the two Jedi. Obi-Wan looked in shock.

"Darth Maul Alive?" He exclaimed "Impossible i killed him myself"

"Correct you are Obi-Wan"Yoda replied "a creature of the same species this is,From Dathamer"

"Dathamer?" Zack questioned "Isn't that the planet of the witches?"

"That's What i thought" Obi-Wan Replied " i was told Mauls home world was Iradonia"

"Dathamer is the planet where Maul was raised, Windu said, "Iradonia is where the males go to live"

"But stil why would he attack the jedi?" Zack asked "Only a Idiot would such a thing"

"Travel to Dathamer you must Obi-Wan find the source of his strength we will" said Yoda as the Master and Padawan bowed and left.

 **Later**

Zack stayed in the Jedi temple do to Obi-Wan's orders,So he took this opportunity to go see Ahsoka in the Holo-Library.

Ahsoka was sitting near a desk studying as Zack walked up to her, "Look at that,she does study" Zack Joked making Ahsoka giggle, "Very funny" she said as her friend sat across the table.

"So what did Master Kenobi want with you this time" Ahsoka asked,

"He wanted me to be with him when Master Yoda and Windu Found out who killed those two jedi" Zack said, "Turns out it was a Zabrak"

"A Zabrak why?" Ahsoka Asked, "Im not sure Ahsoka" Zack replied "But Master Yoda believes that the night sisters are behind it"

"Night Sisters?" Ahsoka asked "What are they?", "The night sisters are a group of Female warriors that preform witch craft by using the darkside led by Mother Talizan" Zack explained.

"But why would they attack Jedi,they can't be that stupid" Ahsoka said, Zack nodded his head in agreement and said "Anakin and Obi-Wan are looking into that right now hopefully they'll get an answer"

"I hope so too" Ahsoka said.

"So since we're alone what do you want to do?" Zack asked her, "I dont know, spare?" She suggested, Zack smirked "You mean to kick your butt again?"

This was true,back when Zack and Ahsoka were younglings they spared alot and Zack always came out on top time after time.

Ahsoka raised her eyebrow and smirked "Ive been practicing a little since then" she said with a smug look on her face as Zack had his arms crossed and smirked.

"You really wanna do this?" He asked, "Yep" Ahsoka replied.

"Alright" Zack said as he and Ahsoka walked toward the sparring chamber.

 **Later in the sparring chamber**

In the training chambers Zack and Ahsoka stood across from eachother. "Are you ready for this?" Ahsoka asked as she lignited her main saber, " Zack followed up with igniting his own "Bring it" he taunted.

Ahsoka ran toward her friend and started attacking in reverse shin grip as Zack counter with Juyo "Still using the first shin grip i see" Zack said as they locked sabers.

"What can i say?" Ahsoka replied "it works for me",the Two green blades clashed this went on for about half an hour.

Both Zack and Ahsoka were running out of breath, "I gotta...say...you have improved...alot Ahsoka" Zack said breathing hard while Ahsoka was doing the same "Thanks...and you...still got your moves" she said

"Like this on?" Zack asked as he used force speed to kick Ahsoka's lightsaber out of her hand and pinned her to the wall.

"Looks like i win again" Zack said with a smug tone in his voice causing Ahsoka to role her eyes,"Fine you win again" She said, as she looked into his green eyes and he looked into her blue eyes then they did the unthinkable...they kissed.

The minutes felt like hour passing them by, like they were the only two people in the kiss was magical ,just then Zack pulled away "Im sorry...I shouldn't have done that" he said as Ahsoka looked dissapointed he said that. Just then they heard the doors opennd turn to see it was Anakin.

"There You two are" he said as he walked toward them, "When did you get back?" Ahsoka asked, "Some time ago" her master replied

"C'mon we have another mission,all of us are going" Anakin said as he started walking out, "Coming master" Ahsoka replied.

"What do you think it is this time? Zack asked, "I have no idea" Ahsoka replied as she and life long friend walked with Anakin to the shipyard.

 **Done and done Next comes the Mortis arc R &R**

 **I changed it a little bit,ad the Anakin and Padme moment from the ATTACK OF THE CLONES On naboo and no they're together...not yet anyway**


	4. OVERLORDS

**Disclaimer:not mine**

Anakin,Obi-Wan,Ahsoka and Zack were in the space flying to a Republican crusier after a distress call was sent out for help.

Anakin contacted Rex, "Rex we're at the rondey view point awaiting your arrival" He said.

"Sir we are at the point but your not on our scanners" Rex said

"Oh c'mon thats impossible" Anakin said "Somethings not right this is the exact place where the distress signal came from and there's nothing here.

"This is strange" Obi-Wan said

"Do you think its a trap set up bythe sepritists?" Zack asked his master.

"It's a possibility Zachary"

Just then Rex signal started to break up, "Somthing is blocking the Signal" Ahsoka said,Just then the power went out on the ship completely,They tried turning it back on but it wouldn't.

"Everything is dead" Ahsoka said "Even the life Support"

"How is that possible?!" Zack asked "Everything was fully charged when we left,maybe its just a glitch"

"This is very strange" Anakin said,Just then the power came back on and everything was working again.

"See" Zack said "I told you it was just a glitch"

"Then what's that?" Ahsoka asked pointing outside at a huge black diamond the size of a planet.

"Is that a planet?" Zack asked

"Last time i checked planets were shaped like spheres not dimonds" Anakin replied

Just then the shipped shook a little as if somthing was grabbing, and pulling it towards the dimond,

"Its pulling us toward it" Ahsoka said as the dimond began to open shining a bright light out off it.

"Strap yourselves in" Obi-Wan said as they enter the blinding light. Soon everything went black.

* * *

Zack woke up from whatever happened only to find Ahsoka laying on his chest sleeping, to him she looked so cute ne didnt want to wake her up, but he had to.

He gently shook her, "Ahsoka,Ahsoka wake up" he said

Ahsoka opened her eyes "Hey Zack" she said tiredly, then she opened her eyes wide realizing where she was and stood up then her face went from orange to bright red.

"Zack I-I-I" she studderd as Zack got up and said "If you wanted a pilliow you could've asked" he said chuckling as Ahsoka's face grew even more red.

Just then both Anakin and Obi-Wan woke up.

"I've must have blacked out"Anakin said

"Then who landed the shuttle" Obi-Wan asked

"Not me" Ahsoka said

"Me neither" Zack said

Anakin looked around confused

"Where are we" he asked as Zack and Ahsoka looked at the scanners.

"Some kind of organic mass" Ahsoka replied "It says its bigger then an astriod"

"Yeah and the air is breathable" Zack said as Obi-Wan tried to locate where they were on the scanners.

"I can't seem to locate where we are in the galaxy or if we're in our own galaxy"

The four jedi stepped outside took take look at the planet, the sight of it was beautiful, it looked like some kinda forest planet.

"Hey i saw something" Ahsoka said pointing to somthing "A reflection on the hill"

"I see it too Zack said

"I don't see anything" Obi-Wan said,

 _"Are you the one?"_

"Did you hear that? Anakin asked

"I didn't hear anything" Obi-Wan said

 _"Are you the one?"_ the voice said again, this time they all heard it and turned around to see a beautiful woman who was literally glowing in a golden dress and had green hair.

"Hello" Obi-Wan said

"And you are?" Anakin asked

 _"I am Daughter"_ She replied _"Are you the one?"_

"The one what?" Anakin asked

 _"I will take you to him"_ Daughter replied

"Him who?" Ahsoka asked

"Your not making any sense lady" Zack said as Obi-Wan stepped foward.

"Did you bring us here?" He asked

 _"Only he can help you, thereis little time follow me,we must have selter by night fall"_ Daughter said as she walked off

"And we thought the planet was strange,how about this one" Anakin said.

"We'll be fine as long as we stick together" Obi-Wan said

"Yeah i hate to see any other nut jobs on this planet" Zack said as Ahsoka giggled and they all followed the Daughter.

* * *

The four jedi followed the Daughter still unsure what was going but hopefully they would some answers soon.

"Have any of you notice the seasons seem to change during the time of day?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah" Anakin replied

"And there's no animals" Ahsoka said as Zack nodded his head, " Not any other people around here either" he said

"And You" Obi-Wan said to Anakin "you sense it"

"Yeah ever since we got here, the force is very strong here" Anakin said

"Its like nothing i've ever sensed before" Obi-Wan said

"Excuse me" Anakin said "Where are you taking us to"

 _"The father of course"_ said Daughter

"Of course" Ahsoka said rolling her eyes

"Hey while she's at it maybe she could take us to see her crazy uncle twice removed" Zack joked making Ahsoka laugh.

"And what exactly are you? Obi-Wan asked

 _"We are the ones who guard the power"_ Daughter replied _"We are the beginning,middle,and end "_

"So what your saying is your some kind of deitie?" Zack asked

 _"You could say that"_ the Daughter said

"Glad she cleared that up for us" Anakin said sarcastically,

"Just then a just debris of rocks came falling down,Anakin pushed the daughter out of the way as Obi-Wan,Zack ,and Ahsoka stepped back.

Unfortunately Obi-Wan tripped and almost fell off the cliff unti the two padawans caught him and pulled him up.

"Thank you both" he said

"Your welcome" Ahsoka said

"No problem besides if your gone who am i supposed to annoy" Zack said,

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at Zack's remark and contacted Anakin,

"Anakin are you alright?" He asked

 _"Yeah"_ Anakin replied _"our freind here has run off!,Go back to the ship and send out Another distress signal I'll follow her and try to find a way off this rock"_

"And if this is a trap?" Obi-Wan asked

 _"Then I'm not going to wait around to find out"_

"Anakin stay there we will come find you" Obi-Wan said but Anakin already shut his comlink off

"Anakin,Anakin!" Obi-Wan said trying to contact him again,but it was pointless.

"And he calls you reckless?" Zack asked Ahsoka

"I know right, somtimes i think I'm the master a he's the student" Ahsoka said

Just then a bunch of dark storm clouds came into sight, "Storm's coming" Ahsoka said

"Then lets get back to the ship" Zack said "I don't wanna be wearing wet clothes"

* * *

Obi-Wan and the two padawans came to the ship only to see it was gone.

"The ships gone" Ahsoka said clearly annoyed

"Yes i see that" Obi-Wan said

"It was right here no question" Zack said as it started getting darker and colder.

"And look" Ahsoka replied as she saw the plants dying "Everything's dying"

 **"Did you lose something"**

They turned around as Ahsoka ignited her main saber, to see what looked like a man wearing a dark cloak,had gray skin with red markings,and blood red eyes.

 **"You didn't do as you were asked"** the dark figure said.

"And what was that?" Obi-Wan asked as Ahsoka kept up her guard.

 **"My sister said to wait"** the darkside figure replied

"Did she now?" Obi-Wan said "we were unfortunately separated, we would our ship back if you dont mind"

 **"Not yet!"** the dark figure said as he approached Obi-Wan **"Is it true that he is the chosen one?"**

This cuased Obi-Wan and Zack to ignite their sabers as Ahsoka ignited her shoto.

"What do you know of such things?" Obi-Wan asked

 **"What shall happen will happen whether you like it or not"** the dark figure said as he waved his hand, thi cuased all the sabers to deactivate.

"You're sith!" Zack said

 **"Sith?"** the dark figure chuckled **"Yes...and No,the storms here are quite dangerous if you want to live i suggest you find shelter"** the figure said as he turned into a giant bat and flew off.

"What in the universe was that?!" Ahsoka asked

"Im not quite sure" Obi-Wan said

"Well if what he said is true then we should find shelter and fast" Zack said as his freind and master agreed.

* * *

Later inside a cave Obi-Wan was already fast asleep while Ahsoka and Zack were still awake

"Im really worried about Anakin" Ahsoka told Zack "What if he's in danger?"

"He'll be ok Ahsoka" Zack said "He's the toughest jedi i know,he can handle anything"

"I guess you're right" Ahsoka said

"We should get some sleep,we'll find Anakin in the morning" Zack said about to lie down but Ahsoka stopped him.

"Zack?" Ahsoka asked

"Yeah Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka's face turn bright red orange, "Can-can i...snuggle with you it will make me feel a lot safer"

Zack was stunned "ok sure" he said as he wrapped his arms around Ahsoka and they both went to sleep.

* * *

 ** _Ahsoka's dream_**

"Are you happy child?" A voice cuased Ahsoka to wake up,She looked around then she saw an older version of herself.

"Your master does he treat you well" Older Ahsoka asked as the current Ahsoka got up.

"What's it to you?" Ahsoka asked

"I am your future,your potential" Older Ahsoka said as Ahsoka ignited her sabers "this is a trick!" Younger Ahsoka said

"There is a wildness to you young one"Older Ahsoka replied calmly "seeds of the darkside planted by your master and the boy you love do you sense it?"

"NO!" Ahsoka exclaimed "he is like no other jedi some times reckless, but i trust him with my life and as for Zack he is my best friend and would never hurt me"

"There are much conflicts with in you, and with them" Older Ahsoka said just as she vanished in the fire.

Ahsoka was stil confused as what to just happened,

Just then she heard another voice say her name, "Ahsoka"

Ahsoka turned around to see a dark hooded figure in front of her.

"Who are you!?" She asked with her sabers still active.

"Ahsoka" the hooded figure said again, this time Ahsoka recognized the voice.

"Zack?"

"Ahsoka why did you leave?" The hooded Zack said as Ahsoka looked confused.

"Where were you when needed you?" Zack asked

"What are you talking about Zack?" Ahsoka asked

"You abandoned me!,you failed me!" Zack Shouted " Do you know what i've become?" He asked as he took off his hood.

Ahsoka couldn't believe what she saw, It was an older version of Zack but he had no hair and scars all over his face and worst of all he had yellow sith eyes.

Ahsoka stepped back in horror as she looked at the boy she loved was evil. "No" Ahsoka said in horror "NOOO!"

* * *

 _ **Zack's dream**_

Zack was sleeping as her heard Ahsoka's voice.

"Zack!" Ahsoka shouted as he woke up and saw Ahsoka tied up, "Ahsoka?" He asked

"Why did you let this happen?!, I thought you loved me!" Ahsoka said crying

"I do love you" Zack said trying to help her but for some reason couldn't move.

Just then Zack saw a red lightsaber blade go right through Ahsoka, Zacks eyes widen in fear as Ahsoka fell dead, Then he saw a dark figure with a mask and helmet.

"No" Zack said in horror "NOOO!"

* * *

Back in real life both Zack and Ahsoka both woke up at the same time and started breathing hard.

"You have a **nightmare** too?" Zack asked his best friend.

"Yeah i think Anakin is in trouble" Ahsoka said "You?"

"Nothing important" Zack said as Obi-Wan walked toward them

"Are you two alright?" He asked,

"I had a vision" Ahsoka said " Anakin is in trouble."

* * *

Obi-Wan and the two padawans started looking for Anakin,so far they had no luck. Then the night turned into day rather quickly.

"The longer we stay here the stranger it gets" Ahsoka said as Zack nodded his head in agreement.

"Tell me about it" he said "I can't tell what's real and what's not on this planet"

"It appears the planet is renewing itself" Obi-Wan said as Zack and Ahsoka looked confused.

"What about master Skywalker?" Ahsoka asked still very worried for her master, Zack put his arm around her shoulder to comfort her, "He'll be alright Ahsoka we just have to trust in the force"

"He's right Anakin wont be easy to munipulate" Obi wan said.

Just then a giant bat and griffen swooped Obi-Wan and Ahsoka up and carried them off leaving Zack behind.

"AHSOKA!" Zack shouted as he used force speed to catch up to them.

* * *

Later the bat and griffen still holding Ahsoka and Obi-Wan landed across from Anakin while and old was standing next to him this man was known as the Father.

"What ever it whats don't do it master!" Ahsoka exclaimed

"Let them go" Anakin told the father sternly "I won't play your game!"

 _ **"Oh but i think you will,I have order my children to kill your freinds,but which one shall it be your master...or your apprentice?**_ The father asked

Just then the father heard a lightsaber ignite behind him, it was Zack d he was pointing his saber toward the father.

"Release them! NOW!" Zack Shouted as the Father turned to face him.

 **"Do you really think you can stop me child?** the Father chuckled.

"I wont allow you to hurt them!" Zack said raraising his saber,about to kill the Father but he froze Zack with the force.

"You shall not interfere with this! " 

"Anakin this planet is the force!" Obi-Wan said "Use it"

Just then Anakin released a powerful amount of for energy then His Voice changed.

 **"You will let them go!"** He said as he use the force to lift up the griffin and bat.

Then The day turn to night as if Anakin was rotating the entire planet.

The bat and griffen released Ahsoka and Obi-Wan as well as Anakin releasing Zack from being frozen.

 **"On your knees!** Anakin command the bat and griffen as they turn back into the Son and Daughter.

The father and Zack approached them,Zack went to hug Ahsoka and sighed of relief that she and his master were ok.

 _ **"**_ **Now you see who you truly are,Only the chosen one can control my children**

"I fullied your promise now let us go!" Anakin said

 **"Ah but first you must learn the truth"** The Father said **"Now leave us"**

"Don't trust him" Ahsoka said to her master, "Ya think?" Anakin replied sarcastically

 **"I said leave us"**

Obi-Wan and the two padawans left Anakin alone with the father.

* * *

Zack,Obi-Wan and Ahsoka all saw Anakin return to the ship.

"Ready to get out of here?" Obi-Wan asked his former apprentice.

Anakin looked back at the temple wondering if he made the right choice then walked into the ship as it took off the four jedi were eager to leave the planet as soon as possible.

* * *

 **Done and done, whew this one took a while to type but i did it and if you were wondering who the dark figure was in Zack's dream...i pretty sure you guys know who it was, Anyway R &R PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and happy mamorial day!**


	5. TRUE LOVE CONCURS ALL

**Disclaimer: The only thing that belongs to me is my OC**

After the event on mortis the four jedi were heading home, Obi-Wan was piloting the ship Anakin was taking a nap which he deserved and Zack and Ahsoka were stilling across from him.

"He sure is tired" Ahsoka said

"He should be after the hell he went through" Zack said as Ahsoka leaned into him.

"Im really proud of you Zack" Ahsoka said making Zack look at her in confusion,

"Why?" he asked

"Becuase of the way you stood up to the Father like that" Ahsoka said,Zack blushed.

"Well it was nothing" Zack said,

Just then the ship shooked a little, "If you two are done i could use some help" Obi-Wan said.

"Coming master" Zack said, Just then he heard Ahsoka choke, He turn around to see The Son choking Ahsoka,

 **"Leaving so soon?,Not with this you're not!"** The Son said as he opened the hatch,turned into bat and flew off with Ahsoka.

"AHSOKA!" Zack shouted cuasing Anakin to wake up "What's wrong he asked as Zack shat down in the pilot seat.

"The Son took Ahsoka! He said as he took control of the ship and went after the Son?

They went into a cavern dodging rocks left and right but Zack kept his eyes on the son,as he disappeared into the fog.

Zack went straight forward until he saw a bright green orb, "Look out" Obi-Wan said said trying to take control of the ship but cuasing it to crash.

Everyone was ok but Zack looked at Obi-Wan with an angry face.

"I thought you didn't see it" Obi-Wan said

"It was a tower of course I saw it!" Zack said clearly upset with his master

The three jedi walked outside to see where they crashed it was and very cold outside.

"Any sign of them?" Anakin asked

"No" Obi-Wan said "but it's obvious where he's taking her"

They looked outside to see the tower with the gren orb on top they were in the Son's domain.

"Lets go" Zack said as started walking but Obi-Wan stopped him, "Zachary this wasn't a mistake,he brought us here for a reasonvwe must not get Master said to his padawan.

"So im just supposed to leave her here?! Zack said "He's to powerful for Ahsoka i won't leave her" as tried to walk off but Obi-Wan stopped him again.

"We are in the middle something we don't truly understand, we should go to the father first" Obi-Wan said

"I dont have time for that,its my fault he took her and I'm going to save her with or without you" Zack said as he ran toward the tower.

"He just like you" Obi-Wan said to Anakin as the went to look for the father.

* * *

Meanwhile Ahsoka was in a dungeon chained to a wall struggling to get loose.

"You can't keep me here, you hear me! She shouted still struggling.

"Save you energy" a voice said as Ahsoka looked to see a little gray creature in front of her. "Or you'll die"

"Then i will escape" Ahsoka said to the creature.

"Impossible,we've been &ere more years then i can remember" the creature said

"I am a jedi" Ahsoka said "we don't give up so easily"

"Jedi?" The creature said walking up to Ahsoka "but your so young, where is your master?"

"He will come for me,as well as my best freind" Ahsoka said as the creature climbed up to her face.

"And if they don't?" It asked

"They will!"Ahsoka said

"What makes you so sure?" The creature asked releasing Ahsoka from the shackles.

Thank you" Ahsoka said to the creature.

"Chains are the easy part" the creature said "It's what goes on in the head that difficult, you see child you are alone you must forget your master and friend"

"I don't think I..." Ahsoka started but then the creature bite her arm, "what have you done"

 **"You're mine now"** the creature said turning into the son as Ahsoka collapsed onto the floor.

Just then Ahsoka skin became darkvand cracked and her eyes turned yellow.

* * *

Later Zack was climbing the tower wall hoping to find Ahsoka inside, looked at the top of the tower.

 _"Hang on Ahsoka I'm coming"_ Zack thought to himself

He walk to the Son's evil garden and saw Ahsoka sitting on a ledge cross legged.

Ahsoka, Ahsoka, It's me your safe now lets go" Zack said

"Do you care,about me Zack" Ahsok asked

"Of course i do Ahsoka that's why i came here now let's go" Zack said

"He's right,right about everything you must join him" Ahsoka said standing up and face Zack "he only wants whats best for the universe"

Zack looked in horror as he saw that Ahsoka's eyes weren't blue anymore but instead they were yellow.

"Hey what's wrong with you?" He askedas Ahsoka roled her eyes at him"

"Always with the criticism Zack, never really caring About me,trust me,well i don't need you anymore" Ahsoka said turning her back on Zack

"Ahsoka listen to me he's done something to you snap out of it, this isn't you Ahsoka!"

"Isn't it?,I've feel more like myself then i ever have, he asked me to give you and anakin a message,he said if you don't join him he will kill me." Ahsoka said with a creepy giggle.

"I won't let him!" Zack said in an angry tone as Ahsoka turned to face him,

"Then you will be forced to kill me!" Ahsoka said igniting her main saber and went to attack Zack as he drew his blocking her attack.

"I don't wanna fight you ahsoka!" Zack said as he kept blocking her attacks as Ahsoka kicked him to the ground while knocking his lightsaber out of his hand.

"And know ill end this once and for all!" Ahsoka said, Zack used the for to call his saber to him,Ahsoka tried to attack him but he blocked her attack.

"Getting ahead of yourself aren't you snips?" Zack said

"Don't call me that i hate it when people call me that!" Ahsoka said as she continued to attack but Zack twisted her light saber out of her hand but ahsoka caught it as she ignited her shoto, then Anakin and Obi-Wan cake to Zack's side with their sabers active.

"Three jedi, finally a challenge" Ahsoka said as she jumped down and fought the three to kill them as she and Zack locked sabers.

"Ahsoka please don't do this,come back to me I can help you!" Zack sad with sadness in his voice.

"It's to late fot that,your to late you only care about yourself!" Ahsoka said in anger as she broke the force lock.

"Any suggestions!?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan

"Yes we cut her free" Obi-Wan said as he pulled out a two foot long dagger.

"What is that?" Anakin asked

"It can kill the son" Obi-Wan Replied

 **"Where did you get that?!"** Ahsoka said in a deep voice **"Give it to me!"**

Just then the Son and Daughter came crashing down to the ground as the Father flew down, the Son got back up.

 **"So nice of you to joi our little party father!"** the Son said as the blasted the Father with red force lighting but the Father blocked it with the force.

 **"You will stop this!"** The Father said asThe Son increased the power of the force lighting.

 **"You are to weak for me old man, you mean nothing to me anymore!"** the Son said as Father got weak and collapsed.

The Son flew up to The Father and blasted him again.

"Anakin now!" Obi-Wan said as he through the dagger to him, but Ahsoka jumped up,cuaght it and landed neaer the son loong back at the three jedi and smirked.

 **"Everything has transpired just as i planned,now give it to me child"** The Son told Ahsoka as he held out his hand.

Ahsoka looked back at the Jedi, "Ahsoka please don't do it" Zack pleaded,Ahsok looked at him as her face softend, then she gave the dagger to the son.

 **"Thank you, your usfullness has come to and end."** The Son said as he tapped Ahsoka's forehead and she fell to the ground dead.

Zack's eye widen in fear, his best friend and the girl he loved was dead,now all he could feel was anger and hatred toward the son.

"RAAAAAHHHHH!" Zack roared in anger as the jumped up, ignited his saber and attack the son with pure anger,as the Son blocked his attacks.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Zack yelled

 **"Her death gives you power embrace it!"** The Son said

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Zack yelled again

 **"If you wish to join her so be it"** The son said as he blasted Zack with force light send him flying.

 **"The jedi have brought me the dagger, and you have broughtme sufferin, now father you will die"** The son aaid about to kill the Father.

 _"Father!"_ the Daughter said as she ran in front of the Father taking the hit for him as the Son stabbed her. The Daughter fell to the groud.

 **"WHYYYY?!"** the Son yelled as he turn into a bat and flew away.

 **"My Daughter"** the Father said as he pulled the dagger out of her, **"What have i done?"**

 _"Don't hate him father, It is his nature"_ The Daughter said as Zack carried Ahsoka's body to them

"Can you help her?" Zack asked the Father hopefully

 **"There is no light the force is out of balance,Soon the darkside will consume her"**

"Please you must help her!" Zack said with tears in his eyes

 **"I can't undo what is done ,ther is no hope"**

"Yes there is!,there is ALWAYS hope!" Zack said crying

The Daughter looked at her Father then nodde her head

 **" Then let my Daughter last bit of light breathe into your friend"** As Zack got between The Daughter and Ahsoka's body putting his hands on both thsre foreheads.

Just then Zack felt the Daughter's lifeforce flow through him and i to Ahsoka, He was finished he looked at Ahsoka's body but nothing happen until he heard Ahsoka coughing.

"Ahsoka!" Zack exclaimed as her hugged her tightly with tear of joy, he looked at her and saw her skin was normal and her eyes were baby blue again.

"Zack?" Ahsoka said as her vision cleared up "what happened?"

"I'll tell you later" Zack said as he helped her up.

 _ **"**_ **As the balance in this world crumbles,war shall rise in your galaxy as my son goes deeper into the darkside, the sith will gain strength"**

"We will stop your son" Anakin told the Father

 **"No you must leave now,he needs a ship to leave, you must go now!"**

The four jedi left the Father alone with his dead child.

* * *

Later that night while Obi-Wan and Anakin were sleeping Zack walked to the room Ahsoka was in and knocked on the door.

"Come in" He heard Ahsoka say as he came in,

"Hey i just came to see how you're doing" Zack said

"I'm fine, now that your here" Ahsoka said smiling

Zack smiled then looked at her with a sad face then hugged her, "I'm sorry Ahsoka" he said

"For what?" Ahsoka asked returning the hug

"Beacuase i didn't keep my promise to protect you" Zack said releasing her

"Zack it wasn't your fault none of us knew that was gonna happen" Ahsoka said

"But you almost died because it and i almost lost you" Zack said starting to cry

Ahsoka held him close "but you saved me and im forever grateful for that"

Zack looked at Ahsoka,knew he had to tell her now.

"Ahsoka i need to tell you something now because i feel like ill never get another chance to" he said

"Ok" Ahsoka said

Zack took a deep breath and let it out "I love Ahsoka Tano,i always have"

Ahsoka was shocked she never thought the boy she loved felt the same way.

"You do?" Ahsoka asked

"Yes,I never told you because i thought you lived by the code or you just wanted to be friends, but if you don't feel the same i understand" Zack said with a hint of disappointment.

Then Ahsoka replied with a soft kiss on Zack's lips "I love you too Zack ever since we were kids,i was afraid to let you for the same reason" She said as she kissed him again, this time Zack returned the kiss.

The lasted what felt like forever and then they broke away for air.

"So does this mean we're a couple now?" Ahsoka asked

"I guess so" Zack replied " But we'll have to keep this secret,even from Obi-Wan and Anakin"

"I can live with that" Ahsoka said kissing Zack again.

The two padawans left like a giant weight have been lifted of their shoulders and everything was the way they dreamed.

* * *

 **Done! Ta da l just fell like it was time and this was the perfect moment see ya'll next time**


	6. FINALE (mortis arc)

After the incident with the Brother the four jedi were busy fixing the ship so they could finally leave Mortis.

Anakin and Obi-Wan were talking while Zack and Ahsoka were fixing the ship.

"Ok u want the bad news or the really bad news? Ahsoka asked as she and Zack poked their heads out from the under the floor with goggles on.

"Well lets try the bad news with a little optimism" Obi-Wan

We got two cracked shallow pin,a busted power converter,the engine should be fired twice after dumping debris and the back up vents need charging" Ahsoka said

"Yeah so until we get these things fixed we aint going nowhere any time soon" Zack said

"Sounds pretty down beat" Obi-Wan said

"Yeah well this wouldn't be happening if a certain SOMEONE hadn't made me crash the ship" Zack said prefering to his master.

"I said i was sorry" Obi-Wan

Zack rolled his eyes at his master as he jumped down to help Ahsoka and said "You will be sorry if we can't be fix this"

"Can it be fixed?" Obi-Wan asked

"I can rerouted the primary function,wel, the dampaing vents and that might give us enough power to leave the atmosphere" Ahsoka said

"Yeah but theres no garantiy she'll hold togather" Zack said

"We'll take our chances" Obi-Wan said "better then staying here"

Both Anakin and Obi-Wan walked outside while the two padawans kept working on the ship.

"Ok that part is fixed now we..." was all Zack could say before Ahsoka kissed him,Zack returned it then they both released eachother.

"What was that for?" Zack asked smiling as Ahsoka smiled back "What I'm not aloud to kiss my boyfriend?" She asked playfully.

"If there are more like that one then yes u are" Zack said smirking making Ahsoka to laugh, "Well if you behave you'll get a lot more" Ahsoka said with a wink.

* * *

After working on the ship for what seem like forever,Ahsoka And Zack fell alseep only to be woken up by Obi-Wan.

"Might i suggest a little less sleeping and a little more work?" Obi-Wan said to the two padawans,

"Sorry master,we're just tired" Zack said.

"Here this should help" Obi-Wan said as he gave Zack and Ahsoka some energy drinks.

"We need to change plans disable the cannons"

"But were almost done putting this scrap heap togather" Ahsoka complained

"Just do as i say we dont have much time" Obi-Wan said sternly as he took a speeder to look for Anakin.

"When we get back remind me to ask Anakin how to put up with him" Zack said

"Noted" Ahsoka said as they got back to work.

* * *

Later Anakin entered the realm off the darside to find the son,soon he was surrounded my Lava.

 **"Welcome,I believe there has been a misunderstanding we dont have to be enemies"**

"You mudered your sister,The force is out of balance and i have to stop you" Anakin said as the son smirked

 **"Must you?"** The son asked as Anakin ignited his saber **"There is no need for violence here"** the son said as he called Anakin's saber too him and deactivated it.

 **"I have a gift for you"**

"Ive had enough of your tricks!" Anakin said

 **"Oh but you'll like this one,What if i could show you your future?"** The son said

"I won't look!" Anakin exclaimed, but unfortunately he did.

 _"the force is strong with you"_

 _"Anakin please!"_

 _"You were my brother Anakin!"_

 _"I was beginning to think i knew who you were behind that mask!"_

 _"You're nothing more then a traitor!"_

"No...No...NO!" Anakin shouted as a familiar mask apperar behind him as the visions vanished

"I will do such terrible things" Anakin said in sadness

 **"Yes but it doesn't have to be this way,the choice is still yours to make"**

"How?" Anakin asked "will we bring peace?"

 **"Of course"**

* * *

Later back at the ship Zack and Ahsoka were finishing up workin on the ship as Obi-Wan went and looked for Anakin as Ahsoka fixed the comuincation system.

"Finally" She said "this is jedi shuttle 364 calling secure channels for help do u read"

"Anything" Zack asked as Ahsoka groaned in frustration

"No" she said, as Zack hugged her from behind "Just relax and keep trying" Zack said as Ahsoka leaned into him "Ok"

Just then Obi-Wan contacted them

" _Ahsoka Zachary come in can you hear me"_

"loud and clear master" Zack said

"Any luck with Anakin" Ahsoka asked

 _"No quite the opposite,Anakin has joined the son"_

"Ahsoka's face turnedpail as she heared that"

 _"Do not engage him you need to disable the ship"_

"Are you kidding me we just finish putting it together" Zack said

 _"Zachary listen we must prevent Anakin and the son from leaving"_

"Yes master" the two padawans said

Just then they heard a zooming noise and knew it was Anakin.

Anakin soon entered the ship as Zack and Ahsoka were on the ceiling as they jump down and ran outside.

"Take this convertor and go help Obi-Wan" Zack said

"What about you?" Ahsoka asked

"I can hold him off long enough for you to help him now go!"

Ahsoka gave him a quick kiss "be careful"

"You too" Zack said as he saw Ahsoka leave then he heard Anakin come out.

"What have you done?!"

"What needs to be done" Zack said igniting his saber,Anakin activated his and attack Zack.

The two jedi fought for twenty minutes until they went into a saber lock.

"Obi-Wan has taught you well" Anakin said as he pushed Zack to the ground.

"But he didn't teach you everything" Anakin said as he was about to kill Zack u til the father grabbed his blade.

 **"Enough, What did he show you?"**

"Ive seen what ive become" Anakin said "and i can not let that happen"

 **"If there is to be balance what you have seen must be forgotten"** the Father said as he touched Anakin's head cuaseing him to pass out.

"What did you do?" Zack asked

 **"I have erased all that my son has shown him"**

"Thank you for saving" Zack said

 **"You're quite welcome, now come we must to to my temple"** the fatber said as he carried Anakin with the force and Zack followed.

* * *

Later that night at the Father's chambers Zack and the Father were meditating just as Anakin was staring to wake up.

"Where am i" Anakin asked

 **"I have brought you to my temple"** the father said

"What happend?" Anakin asked

 **"My son has broken the laws of time,it showed you what you should never have seen"**

"I don't remember" Anakin said

 **"I have erased that time, we shall never know"**

 **"** Well i dont know what he showed you but im just glad to have back Anakin" Zack said smiling

"Thanks" Anakin said

Just then they hear a zooming noise and saw Ahsoka and Obi-Wan on it,as they landed Ahsoka ran to Zack and hugged him.

"Zack i was so worried about you,you weren't at the ship,are you alright?" Ahsoka said

"I'm fine Ahsoka" Zack said hugging her back.

"Are you alright?"" Obi-Wan asked his former student,

"I think so" Anakin said "but we need to stop the son once and for all"

 **"You know what needs to be done"** The Father said to Anakin

 **"How quaint,My own going away party"** the son said as he appeared

 **"I ask you one last time do not leave my son"**

 **"You have no power to keep me here old man,you must unnderstand this planet is not my destiny!"** the son exclaimed

 **"But you will destroy all that is good,I beg you restrain yourself,and stay"** the Father begged his son.

 **"I can not"** the son said

 **"Then shall it be done,I love you my son"**

 **"Do you?"** the son asked

Then Anakin ignited his saber and attacked but the son blocked him and grabbed him by his throat as Obi-Wan,Ahsoka,and Zack ignited their sabers as the son threw Anakin aside.

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka tried to attack but the son called their saber to him and he pushed them back.

All was left was Zack as he attacked the son but he cuaght Zack blade.

 **"I sense much in you young one,pain,sadnes...The betrayal of your former master."** the son said as he blasted Zack with force lighting and sent him to where Ahsoka was. Then son called Zacks lightsaber to him and he destroyed it.

The father saw the dagger on the son's belt then called it to him.

 **"What you're going to kill me now?"** the son laughed

 **"I had hope you would resist the darkside but i see now there is no going back"** the father said as he pointed the dagger to him and stabbed himself with it.

The son looked in shock **"No what have you done it did not have to be this way!"** The son said crying

 **"This way i take your power"** the Father said weakly

 **"Please dont die"** the son begged his father even though he knew it was useless.

 **"I always knew there was good in you"** the father said hugging his son.

Then Anakin stabbed the some in the back as well as the father.

 **"And so you have betrayed me father"** were the Son's last words before he died.

Anakin kneeled to the dying father. "It is done" Anakin said

 **"And now i die my heart broken but knowing the role that you play"**

"And that is?" Anakin asked

 **"That you are...the chosen one...you have brought balance to this world ...stay on this path and you will do it again for the galaxy. ...but beware your...heart.** the father said was he died.

Just then a huge flare of light shined upon the four jedi and they disappear.

* * *

After the lignt faded the four jedi were back on their ship which was now fully repaired then rex's hologram appeared.

 _"General Skywalker come in!_

The four jedi then woke up to Rex's voice.

"We read you Rex" Anakin said "can you hear us?"

 _"yes sir we lost there for a moment"_

"A moment?" Anakin said "We were gone more then a minute Rex"

 _"Sir i dont understand"_

 _"_ You wouldn't believe me if told you" Anakin said "we're coming in now"

Zack then saw his hand was glowing, he looked at it and saw it was a kyber crystal from his now destroyed light saber, Ahsoka and the two knight saw it.

"Sorry about your lightsaber Zack" Ahsoka said

"Its ok i can always build a new one" Zack said

"Zachary there's something i need to know" Obi-Wan said as Zack looked at his master.

"The son said you were betrayed by your former master,may i ask who that was?" Obi-Wan asked

Zack held his head down "i dont wanna talk about it" Zack said

"Zack if you keep it to yourself it will haunt you forever" Anakin said

Zack knew he was right "Ok but promise me all of you wont think any different of me"

"We promise" Ahsoka said

"What was his name?" Obi-Wan asked

Zack took a deep breathe, "His name" Zack said as he held his head up again "is Count Dooku"

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN ha! Bet you guys didn't see that coming did ya? Any until next time.**


	7. THE PAST OF DISPAIR

Disclaimer:same thing

* * *

Its been over a weak since the Mortis inccadent and when Obi-Wan,Anakin,and Ahsoka found out Zack's deepest darkest secret. That he was once Count Dooku's padawan. They barley spoke to Zack until one day Obi-Wan went to Zack's room and knocked on his door.

"Come in" Zack Said,as Obi-Wan entered the room.

"I came to check on you, too see if you were alright" Obi-Wan said

"Yeah im actually on my way to construct my new lightsaber" Zack replied

"Actually I want you to come with me I have somthing for you" Obi-Wan said as he led Zack to a certain part of the temple.

* * *

Later Obi-Wan led Zack to a room which had a large statue of a Jedi knight and right near the bottom of the statue was a box. Obi-Wan opened the box and took out what looked like a lightsaber.

It looked like a solid cylinder with black and silver colors and a red button in the middle.

"Zachary,This lightsaber belong to my master just before he died and now I want you to have it" Obi-Wan said handing the saber to Zack.

"Master I can't take this" Zack said

"Young one I want you to have it,because you need a weapon and I know my master would be happy for you to have it" Obi-Wan said.

Zack took the lightsaber and looked at it, the fact that his master trusted him to weild his former master's lightsaber made him felt all sorts of pride.

"Ill take good care of it master" Zack said

"I know you will my boy" Obi-Wan said

* * *

Later in Zack's room he and Ahsoka where togather while she was looking at Zack's new lightsaber.

"So Master Kenobi gave this to you?" Ahsoka asked

"Yeah the fact that he trusts me with it,really means alot" Zack replied

Ahsoka turned to her boyfriend and said "Zack why didnt you tell me Dooku was your master"

"It's not something that I like to talk about its a long and very painful story.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

We see a younger version of Dooku walking outside and seeing baby Zack.

 _"Dooku found me as an infanton the steps of the Jedi temple and raised me as his son"_

 _"When he found out I was strong with the force he decide to train me"_

Young Dooku training Zack in the ways of the force and in saber combat.

 _"He told me I was destined for greatness, but that's when everything changed. Dooku betrayed the jedi and tried to destroy everyone in the temple._

Dooku attacks and almost escapes the temple as Zack tried to catch him but Dooku punches him and slashes his back with his red lightsaber.

 _"He scared me for llife that day both pysichally and emotionally, and ever since that day Ive been in pain"_

 _(End of flashback)_

* * *

As Zack finished his story tears start pouring down his cheeks as Ahsoka held him close

"He was like my father and he threw me aside like some object, I know its not he Jedi way...but i want him dead! I want him to suffer!

"Zack felt a mix of anger and sadness coursing threw his body but then it faded away as Ahsoka held him closer.

"Shhhhhhh it's ok im here" She said as she stroked his hair.

"Thanks Ahsoka" Zack said smiling at her.

"I'll always be here for you Zack, I love you" Ahsoka said smiling back.

"I love you too Ahsoka" Zack said as they kissed

The kiss lasted for what seemed like forever they kept going until they needed to breath.

"I promise ill help you get justice" Ahsoka said

"Thanks Ahsoka" Zack said hugging her knowing she was right.

* * *

 **There you guys Zacks origin story and he gets Qui-gon's old lightsaber pretty cool huh anyway R &R**


	8. THE CITADEL

Weeks have past since Zack told his orgin story with Count Dooku and he was still upset about it. So he decided to do some training with the jedi holo droids,He just knocked down the last one with the lightsaber Obi-Wan gave him after he lost his old one.

"You keep that up we wont have any droids left" a familiar voice said,Zack turned around and smile to see his girlfriend Ahsoka.

"Hey we could always recycle them and make new ones" Zack said with a chuckle. Ahsoka giggled and gave Zack a soft kiss which he returned.

"Are you feeling any better?" Ahsoka asked "I know telling me your past wasnt easy for you"

"Im fine Ahsoka" Zack said "that part of my life is over, its time to move on"

Ahsoka hugged Zack and rested her head on his chest, "Im glad you're feeling better Zacky" she said.

"Thanks Ahsoka" Zack said hugging her back.

"So im finished here what do you want to do?" Zack asked making Ahsoka smirk, "I got an idea we won't go all the way but maybe we can fool aroud a little bit?" She said in a seductive voice.

"I like the sound of that" Zack said as he and Ahsoka started "Fooling around".

* * *

Later on after the two padawans "Fooled around" they heard that Jedi master Peale had been captured so they went looking and caught up with their masters.

"Masters" they both said at the same time as they caught up to Anakin,Obi-Wan, and Plo Koon, "sorry we're late we just heard the news" Ahsoka said.

"So I ahsume we're gonna rescue Master Peale right?" Zack Followed up.

Anakin and Obi-wan stop and gave Zack and Ahsoka a stern look as Plo koon stopped in his tracks tracks.

"You have much to discuss" He said as he left the knights alone with their padawans.

"Ahsoka,Zack im sorry we diidn't tell you this earlier but you're not coming with us" Anakin said

"Not coming?" Ahsoka echoed "but your breaking into the cidadel no one has ever done it"

"The cidadel wasn't made for comman criminals" Obi-Wan said "it was made to hold jedi if any of us lost our way"

"Its not a place for padawans" Anakin said

"You two are just being protective its not fair!" Ahsoka said

"Yeah and how are we supposed to learn if you two wont let us take the risk?" Zack asked

"This isn't a mission for learning either you do or u die!" Anakin exclaimed

"And thats not a risk we're willing to take" Obi-Wan said

* * *

Later Anakin and Obi-Wan were getting ready to take off as Ahsoka and Zack walked straight toward Master Plo koon and his fighter.

Master Plo may we speak with you? Ahsoka asked

"What is it little Soka,Padawan Archer?" Asked the Jedi master

"Its about the mission our masters don't want us to go" Zack said

"That is their choice" Plo koon said to the young jedi as Ahsoka turned away from Plo and sat on a crate.

"I know but i think there being over protective they are picking asigments to be on" Ahsoka said

"Definitely,I mean we've proven time and time again that we can handle ourselves and yet they still treat us like kids" Zack said sitting next to Ahsoka.

"They are your masters" Plo koon told them

"Yes but its not their choice to decide if we put our lives at risk or not,that should be our choice" Ahsoka said

"Exactly they are not our parents im mean im almost eighteen years old and Obi-Wan thinks im incapable of doing this mission"

* * *

About an hour later Anakin,Obi-Wan and the clones were frozen in carbonite but what they didnt realize is that Zack and Ahsoka had frozen themselvesas well and went along with R2 unfroze the jedi and the clones.

"Hey snips" Anakin said still a daze

"Hey master" Ahsoka said cracking her neck

Anakin slowly regain his sight and looked at Ahsoka with an angry look. Then Zack came out and opened his eyes...but he couldn't see anything

"Ethier im suffering from hybernation sickness cuase that looks like Ahsoka" Obi-Wan said

"Your eyes are fine" Anakin said to his old master " Its Ahsoka's and Zack's hearing need fixing"

"We came here on direct orders right Zack?" Ahsoka asked bit Zack didnt answer Ahsoka looked back and saw her boyfriend about to walk into lava.

"Zack!" Ahsoka exclaimed as she ran towards Zack and pulled him toward her.

"Ahsoka is that you? Why is everything so dark?" Zack said waving his hands around.

"Oh no" Anakin as he walked toward the two padawans "looks like he's been blinded by the carbon freeze.

"Oh great this is the last thing i need" Zack said

"Ahsoka who gave you orders to come" Anakin asked

"Zack and I disscussed it with master Plo" Ahsoka replied

"Neither of you told me" Anakin said

"You were already in carbanite" said Ahsoka

"Besides we knew you two would never approve of this" Zack said

"Well Igave you two an order not to come!" Anakin said

"If there's one thing we learned from you master is that following orders isn't always the best way to handle a problem" Ahsoka said

"Yeah and it's not like you didnt any different when Obi-Wan told you not to do anything Anakin" Zack said

"I see Anakin is rubbing off on the both of you" Obi-Wan said "welcome aboard and are you sure you'll be alright Zachary?"

"Oh yeah ill be fine master Yoda taught me how to fight blind" Zack said as he started walking around then stumbed his shin on a rock, "OW!" He exclaimed as the others winced as they saw that happen.

"Of course walking thats a different story" Zack said in pain.

* * *

Later the squad was unpacking supplies as Ahsoka was helping Zack walk around my holding his hand and then they headed towards the prison building

Anakin looked around and spotted the entrance.

"Ok i see the entrance"he said

"You were right the wind is too strong for jet packs" commander Cody said

"Yes" Obi-Wan said "we'll have to do it the old fashion way,with cables and grappling hooks"

"I dont think so" Anakin said "They have electrico lights, there is no way to get a grappling hook that high,and if we hit one of those the mission is over"

"Suppose that means we'll have too climb it" Rex said

"Are you sure you can do this Zack" Ahsoka asked her boyfriend with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Ill be ok Ahsoka" Zack said "the force will be my guide".

* * *

The team started to climb the wall and tried carefully not to get electrocuted by the lights.

"You doing ok down there snips?" Anakin asked

"Couldn't be better!" Ahsoka said "how about you Zack?"

" im doing good but next time give me a challenge!" Zack said as Ahsoka roled her eyes

The squad almost reached the top but there were battle droids at the top guarding the entrance Obi-Wan motion everyone to stop but Ahsoka had to stop Zack by grabbing his shoulder.

After a few seconds the droids went back inside and locked it with a ray sheild.

"They locked the door with a ray shield" Obi-Wan said

"Ray sheild? That wasnt part of the plan" Anakin replied

Then Ahsoka spotted something.

"There's another opening" Ahsoka said

"We know the shaft but its too small for us to fit in"

"To small for you maybe but I think Zack and I can squeeze through it

"Yeah i think i can see it,my eyes are getting finally" Zack said

Anakin nodded his head in approval as Ahsoka and Zack climb toward the air shaft and squeezed through it.

Inside the building Zack and Ahsoka jumped down from the ceiling and deactivated the ray sheild letting their masters and the clones through.

"See we can handle ourselves after all" Ahsoka said with a smug look.

"And we aren't knights" Zack said with the same look.

Anakin said nothing and walked right passed them, but just then one of the clones lost his grib and fell on the electronic lights setting off the alarm.

"Well they know we're here" Obi-Wan said

* * *

With the alarms still going off the squad was sneaking around trying not to be spotted.

Ahsoka looked around and saw no droids, "all clear" she said as Zack, Anakin,and Obi-Wan held their sabers readyand the clones had there blasters ready.

As they ran the clones took out the security cameras, but then laser bolts started shooting out of no whereas Anakin deflected them while Obi-Wan and the two padawans took out the rest.

"We must keep moving Obi-Wan said as they kept looking for Peale.

* * *

Just then clones found Peale restrained as they took out the droids.

"Secure the entrence" Anakin said as he cut the restraints off of Peale and Obi-Wan caught him.

"Master are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked the old master.

"Im just fine, but what took you so long?" Peale said

"At least your sense of humor is still in tacked" Anakin said "do you have the cordanents?"

"Yes" Peale replied "halve of them anyway,the other half is with my captain"

"Where is he?" Obi-Wan asked

"We'll meet with him soon" Peale replied

* * *

The clones and the jedi were about to escape until they were surrounded by droids, then the droids started shooting them as the jedi tried to deflect the blasts but these droid were alot more agile then normal ones and they started bouncing off the walls.

Then one of them tackled Ahsoka to the ground and was trying to choke her, "Get off of her you oversize tin can!" Zack yelled as he pulled it off and cut it in half.

"Thanks" Ahsoka said as Zack helped her up "I've got your back" he said as they continued to deflect the bolts.

"We need to keep moving" Obi-Wan said as the kepted running, but then they all heard and awful shreik as a magnet pulled therwe weapons to the ceiling and Anakin as well since his right arm was bionic and the something electrocuted him.

"Master!" Ahsoka exclaimed as she saw her master in pain, then the heard a voice.

" _You fools hoped you enjoyed rejoining your fellow jedi because now your gonna be my guests for a very long time"_

Obi-Wan, Zack,Ahsoka,and Peale tried to use the force to push the droids back the their feet were magnetized to the ground.

Anakin tried to reach for his saber but he was shocked again but he kept reaching out to it and grabbed it then ignited it and destroyed the magnet as he fellto the ground and the other got their weapons and started fighting again and destroyed the droids.

"Are you alright sir?" Rex asked Anakin helping him up, "yeah lets go".

* * *

The jedi and the clones found the cell where the other clones were,then Zack and Ahsoka took out the security droids.

"General" one man said

"Captain Tarkin" Peale replied

"Never thought I'd see you again,And you brought friends" Tarkin said as he looked at the jedi

"Tarkin this is Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker" Peale introduced as Anakin looked at Tarkin.

"And how do you suppose we get out of here,if the know we're her more squids are on the way here" Tarkin asked

"What if we split up?" Obi-Wan suggested "my team will cuase a destraction while Anakin leads the others away, that way if one of us is captured they will only have half the information."

"General Kenobi i think it might be best for us to stay together, a stronger force will help us protect the information" Tarkin suggested.

"Not in this situation" Obi-Wan said in a stern voice,

"But surly we would have more strength in numbers rather then devided" Tarkin said

"Obi-Wan has a point" Peale said "Ill go with him,you go with Skywalker"

* * *

Anakin,Ahsoka,and Zack all had their lightsabers ignited as Obi-Wan already destroyed part of the build,Anakin was looking for a trasport doc.

Then Anakin cut through the wall next to him and made a hole for everyone to go through.

"Go!" He said as the clones went into the hole leading them to the outside.

As Zack and Ahsoka got outside and ran ahead to see if it was clear.

"Its clear!" Zack said

As the rest of the group walked toward them to complete the mission.

* * *

 **R &R And for the record No they didnt have sex...not yet im making that into a separate story so stay tuned for that, or dont what ever floats your boat**


	9. COUNTER ATTACK

Disclaimer:only my Oc belongs to me

* * *

After they rescued Master Peale, Ahsoka,Anakin,and Zack got separated from Obi-Wan and was joined by one of Peale's men named Tarkin and attempt to return to the landing platform, as Anakin contacted his faithful droid R2 D2.

"R2-D2 are your battle droids ready? Anakin asked As R2 beeped through the comlink.

"Alright meet you at exit" Anakin said as he and the others kept walking.

* * *

Later Zack and Ahsoka took the lead,as a prob droid was following them until Anakin came out of no where and sliced it in halve.

"I must say im intreged by this fortress its almost invunurable to escape" Tarkin said in awe as Ahsoka looked confused.

"How can you admire such a horrible place?" Ahsoka asked

"Ah you revealed your short sightness" Tarkin replied "it affects the value that it has"

"That sounds like something a sepritist would say" Zack said in suspension.

"It's a shame that they have and we dont" Tarkin said to Zack as he and Ahsoka stared in suspension.

"I don't trust him" Zack Whispered to his girlfriend, "that makes two of us" Ahsoka whispered back.

"He has a point" Anakin said to the two padawans as Ahsoka gave him the "say what?" look.

"Ok snips I need you and Zack to take the lead and follow the route into the tunnel I'll catch up. Anakin said

"Hey where are you going?" Ahsoka asked her master.

"Obi-Wan isn't here so someone has to protect the ship" Anakin replied as he walked off

"Now I know we're doomed" Zack said as Ahsoka snickered.

"I heard that!" Anakin exclaimed as the two teens laughed

"I guess it good we came along after all" Ahsoka said with a smug look on her face.

"Your so cute when you smug" Zack said to Ahsoka making her blush.

* * *

Later Ahsoka and Zack lead Tarkin and the rest of the clones to the landing platform but Tarkin was having doubts.

"I'm concerned that the jedi elected these children to lead the group" He said

"I've served with them many times,and i trust them captian" Rex said.

As the two teen went around the corner they ran into a dead end.

"Uh oh" Ahsoka said," not good" Zack responded, just then a super battle droid can out of nowhere and started to shoot at them.

Zack and Ahsoka ignited their saber and deflected the bolts.

"Hang on" Zack said "there's something I've been dying to try" he said as he deactivated his saber and stood infront of the droids. As tney start to shoot at him Zack reached out his are arm and use the force to stop the laser bolts and held them in place.

Ahsoka and the Clones were shocked even Tarkin had a surprise look on his face.

Zack then smirked "Eat lasers tin cans!" He said as he redirected the bolts to the droids destroying the all.

Ahsoka was still in shock "How did you do that?!" Zack smiled, "force freeze, it can imobilize an opponent for a limited time and as demistrated redirect lasers"

"Ok you have to teach me how to do that" Ahsoka said with excitement in her voice.

Just then more droids came out of nowhere as Anakin sliced them all to pieces then more showed up

"What happend?!" Anakin exclaimed "Why didnt you blow the wall?!

"I thought it was a dead end!" Ahsoka yelled as she took detonators from Rex.

""If Mastsr Plo really assigned you this mission he would of informed you about the plan" Anakin said

"You could've done the same you know" Zack said to the Knight as he deflected the bolts.

Ahsoka ran past Tarkin and attached the bombs to the wall then she roled two under the droid and they exploded as well as the wall.

After the dust cleared up the group walked through the destroyed wall to continued their asigment.

* * *

Later the jedi kepted going until they saw a giant pipe.

"This giant pipe will lead us to the docking bay" Anakin said "where R2 will pick us up"

Just then Zack felt uneasy as if somthing was wrong, Ahsoka looked at him in concern.

"Whats wrong Zack?" Ahsoka asked

"I've felt a disturbance in the force,Obi-Wan and Peale are in trouble" Zack said

"Then we need to hurry" Anakin said "there's the Hatchet"

Anakin open the and was greeted but the awful smell as they covered noses.

"Oh force!, this stinks worse then all the huts in galaxy" Zack exclaimed while trying not to barf.

"Lets go everyone in!" Anakin said as the group went inside the disgusting pipe.

* * *

As the crew continued to climb the pipe Zack and Ahsoka were walking on top of another pipe while the rest were on a railing.

"How much longer do we have to stay in this tunnel?" Tarkin asked holding his nose

"Capitan Tarkin haven't you learned to trust me yet?" Anakin asked

"You've earned my trust general Skywalker,but my faith in your comrades are fading" Tarkin said as Zack turned to look at him

"Listen Tarkin Ahsoka and I dont like you either but we got you this far haven't so either you shut up or you can turn around go back to your cell and suffer at the hand of the enemy your choice,either way we wont have to put up with you anymore" He said as he turned around to catch up to Ahsoka as Tarkin glare at him.

Ahsoka then spotted an opening in the ceiling and open it.

"What do you see snips?" Anakin asked

"All clear" Ahsoka said

"Any sign of the Obi-Wan or the transport?" Anakin asked

"No I don't see him or R2 anywhere" Ahsoka replied

"I hope he's alright" Zack said in concern for his master.

Just then as Ahsoka was about to get out she was surrounded by battle droids,as she destroyed them more came out from behind her.

"We gotta go!" Ahsoka exclaimed as she deflected a bolt.

"That could be a whole army of droids up there" Tarkin said

"Better then hiding in a fuel line" Anakin said as he climbed out of the pipe, as he and Zack ignited their sabers and helped Ahsoka deflect the bolts.

Once Tarkin and the clones were out of the pipe the three jedi followed them.

"The plan has been compromise the shuttle is not coming!" Tarkin exclaimed

"Throw me a charge!" Anakin said as re' threw him a bomb,then threw it in the pipe destroying it along with the droids.

"Lets go time for plan B" Anakin said.

"There's a plan B?" Tarkin asked

"You know for a captain you lack horribly inmilitary strategy" Zack said earning another glare from Tarkin.

* * *

Later the crew joined Obi-Wan in the others in a battle.

"Sorry im late" Anakin said to his old master

"Glad you could join us" Obi-Wan Replied as the deflected lasers.

"The ship is surrounded" Ahsoka Exclaimed

"We need to use a full forward assult and take that shuttle" Tarkin said

"We've got a bigger problem,those turrants" Obi wan said "If we dont take them out we can't escape"

"Which is why we should use them to destroy those droids" Tarkin argued

"What ever we're doing can we please hurry up and do it already?!" Zack yelled as more droid came into battle.

All the jedi ignited their sabers and deflected the bolts from the droids,as Peale jumped on Anakin's shoulder and cut the droids head off.

Anakin jump up knocked one droid off it glider and took control of it and shot more droids down.

" _General the droids are activeating the cannons you have to hurry"_ Rex said to Anakin over his comlink,

Anakin then flew to the turrants and was shot down, as he and Peale hit the ground hard. Then one of the clones named Echo took one of the droids sheilds and headed for the ship but was shot down by one of the turrent bolts but the other was shot back at the turrant destroying it.

"Echo no!" One of the clones yelled as he saw his brother sacrificed his life for the other as they all felt sorrow.

"We have to go now!" Obi-Wan exclaimed as he and the others ran off.

* * *

Later on the two knights contacted the jedi council for a rescue, as they hid from the sepritists droids.

"We'll need to say here until the council sends another shuttle" Obi-Wan said

"Not a problems" Peale replied "we beat them once we can beat them again"

"This land scape is almost impossible how are we going to get to the rondey view point?" One clone asked

"that is the million credit question" Obi-Wan replied "this place was designed for fugitives not to escape"

"I'm lucky we're not just any fugitives" Anakin said

"I hope your right" Peale said as the made its way throught the tunnel Zack and Ahsoka were right behind them.

"I cant believe im saying this but im scared" Ahsoka said to her boyfriend.

"Dont worry Ahsoka we'll be ok and ill always be here to protect you" Zack said as he and Ahsoka intertwined their fingers and held hands

"Thanks Zack" Ahsoka said as they followed the rest of the crew hoping they will return home alive.

* * *

 **There you go guys you know what to do.**


	10. CITADEL RESCUE

Disclaimer:same thing

* * *

After escaping the sepritists,Obi-Wan,Anakin and Peil contacted the jedi council for renforcments as they hide in the caverns below looking for a way out.

"We're clear!" Rex said as the five jedi walked past him

"What's our next move" Ahsoka asked

"We're gonna have fight our way off this rock" Anakin responded

"We'll have to contact the council" Obi-Wan said "see they plan to rescue us"

"Well the sooner they do it the better im getting sick and tired of seeing clankers" Zack said

Peil used artoo to contact the counicl as yoda gave them directions to where they would meet.

Just then the clones and the jedi were ambushed by more sepritists droids as one of the clone threw a bomb.

As it exploded rocks fell from the top sealing off the entrance to where the droids were coming from.

"No doubt there's more" Obi-Wan said

* * *

Later the clones and the jedi run to the rondey view point but then more droids came out of nowhere and ambushed them.

"They have us boxed in!" Ahsoka exclaimed

"Lock in your cables!" Anakin said as he and Obi-Wan locked their cables into the ground as Anakin turned to artoo.

"Artoo we need your droid to hold off the enemy for as long as possible" he said

Artoo beeped in agreement.

"Good,everyone fallow me, Anakin said

"This is sheer madness!" Tarkin said as he got on Anakin's back, as the two knights climbed down Ahsoka,Zack, Peil and the rest of the clones fought against the rest of the droids.

Artoos droids kept fight of the sepritists droids as the the master,two padawans,and the rest of the clones climbed down.

"Keep moving!" Obi-Wan said

Some of the clones fdell to their death while the others made it down as well as Artoo but the droids kept shooting at them.

"Keep moving" Anakin said as he drew his saber and deflected the bolts while everyone else went down a hole as he followed.

* * *

As the clones a the jedi walked town the rondey view point Zack walked along side Ahsoka. "After this mission is over im taken the rest of the day and tommorow off"

"Mind if i join you?" Ahsoka asked smiling

"Anytime" Zack said smiling at his girlfriend as she smiled back.

"What if your jedi friends aren't there when we arrive?" Tarkin asked

"Keep moving and you wont have to worry about that captian" Peil replied as the continued to walk.

"The sooner we get out of here the sooner we can get captain complains alot away from us" Zack whispered to his girlfriend.

"I couldn't agree more" Ahsoka said as she and Zack walked up to Anakin

"Why did master Peil have to share the the intell with that guy,he's not even gratful we rescued him." Ahsoka said clearly annoyed.

"Captain tarkin believes the jedi should not be involved in war" Anakin said

"Thats ridiculous"said Ahsoka.

"Maybe but we're peace keepers not soldiers" The knight said to his padawan

"Maybe so but he is annoying" Zack said " I'm really close to throwing him into the lava"

Anakin then looked to his friend "then you be just like Dooku" he said as Zack grabbed him by his collar and slammed him into a rock shocking everyone mostly Ahsoka.

"You listen to me skywalker, im nothing like that traitor and if you compare me to him again ill make sure you regret it!"

"Zack stop!" Ahsoka said trying to calm her boyfriend down.

He then released Anakin and angrily walked past everyone else as Ahsoka looked at her master with an annoyed face.

"Nice going Sky guy" Ahsoka said as she ran to catch up with Zack as the rest followed.

* * *

The group kept walking as Zack was still upset about the remark Anakin made about and Ahsoka notice

"Are you ok?" Ahsoka asked

"Im fine Ahsoka lets just keep moving" Zack said obviously not wanting to talk about it as Anakin talked to Tarkin.

"You know arguing with master is wise,its certainly not a good carrier choice" the knight said to the captain.

"General Skywalker i stand by my principles no matter what,i need not worry about my carrier" tarkin said with confidence

"Lets keep moving" Obi wan said "if we miss our ship we'll be stuck here for who knows how long.

Just then everyone heard a loud screech. "They're getting closer" Zack said

"If they caught our scent they'll lead the droids right to us" Peil said

"We're gonna have fight them" Anakin replied

"What about using this cave to surprise them" Ahsoka suggested

"She's right if we can lead them here we can launch a surprise attack and stop them" Zack said

"But we'll need a distraction" Peil said

"Leave that to me and Obi-Wan" Anakin said

"Ok the rest of you fallow me" the jedi master said as the padawans,clones and Tarkin fallow.

* * *

Later while in hiding the padawans saw hounds sniffing the area where they were as the hounds passed by the jedi and clones fallowed them.

But as they were about to join the two knights crawler droids came out of no where and attacked them.

Master Peil ignited his saber and cut one droid down. "Go Ahsoka Zachary and i will handle the droids" The master ordered the clones as they went to help Obi-Wan and Anakin.

Ahsoka and Zack already had their lightsabers ignited as the droids surrounded them and they had their backs against eachother.

"Looks like we're out numbered, my kind of fight" Zack said as Ahsoka smirked

"Glad you think so" she said as the droids started shooting them as Ahsoka deflected the bolts,Zack force jumped over his girlfriend and jammed his blade in the droids head and destroyed it.

Ahsoka stood beside Zack and kissed him on his cheek,fortunately Peil was to busy to notice.

"We make an awsome team" Ahsoka said smiling as her boyfriend smiled back "we sure do".

Just then one of the hounds jumped on Peil and attacked him.

"Master Peil!" The two padawans exclaimed

Zack then stabbed the hound killing it as Ahsoka ran to the old master.

"We have to get help" Ahsoka said

"No" Peil said in a weak voice "don't leave listen to me very careful children,the information i need you to deliver it to the council."

"I should find Anakin or Obi-Wan" Ahsoka said "they need to hear this".

"No you must listen" Peil said as he was close to death.

"But we weren't assigned to the team" Ahsoka said

"She's right we only came here to prove ourselves" Zack said

"Weather you were meant to be on this mission or not you two are the most important part of it now and you have proven yourselves today now listen"

Ahsoka and Zack leaned in closer as the listen to the information as Peil slowly died infront of them.

Ahsoka hugged her boyfriend and she leaned her head on his chest and cried a little as Zack hugged her back.

"His sacrifice will not be in vein" Zack said "we must do as he said and deliver the information to the jedi council"

Ahsoka wiped the tears from her eyes "agreed" she said as the two padawans ran to meet up with the others.

* * *

Ahsoka and Zack met up with the others as Zack carried Peils dead body as the knights,clones and even Tarkin had a shocked look on their faces.

Anakin then helped Zack lay Peils body on the ground.

"He died honorably" Ahsoka said in a sad tone.

"What about the information?" Anakin asked

"He gave it to us just before he died" Zack said

* * *

Later the jedi, wrapped Peils body in a cloak as they, the clones and Tarkin surrounded him.

"We dont havemuch time lets take this moment to honor him and move on" Obi-Wan said "he would have wanted us to complete our mission"

Anakin and Obi-Wan used the force to lift the jedi master's body and dropped him in the lava.

The group watched their fallen friend slowly disinagrate into the lava and disappear.

* * *

The group continued to their destination.

"There it is" Obi-Wan said pointing to the spot.

Anakin and cody shot cables over the lava some got across but the droids found them and started shooting them.

The clones and Tarkin started shooting back as the knights and padawans deflected the bolts,as Obi-Wan jumped on one of the droids and cut its head off.

Oneof the clones shot the sepritists general down, Tarkin tried to kill him but the general was to fast and grab the captain but the throat.

"Captain!" Ahsoka said as she ran to help him.

"If i cant have the information it will die along with you!" The General exclaimed as he was about to throw Tarkin into the lava but Ahsoka stabbed him with her shoto.

"My thanks Padawan Tano" said Tarkin "i see youve trained her well" he told Anakin.

"The rescue ship should be here by now" Obi-Wan said

"And so should the rest of the sepritists army" Anakin said.

Just then a Republican crusier decended upon then as the crew jumped on and finally few of the planet and back home.

* * *

Back on coruscant the jedi returned to the temple to deliver the information where Yoda and Windu were waiting.

"To hear about Peils loss sorry we are" Yoda said in sadness to hear about his fellow council members death.

"He will be missed" Windu said

"Becuase of his sacrifice we now have the information we need" Plo said

"Captain Tarkin has one half of it while Ahsoka and Zachary have the other" Obi-Wan said

"Debrief all three of them we must" Yoda replied

"With all do respect master jedi i was told to debrief the information to chancellor Palpatine" Tarkin said

"Zack and I promised Peil to deliver the information to the coucil only" Ahsoka said in a stern

"And with that being the case this is a Jedi matter and since palpatine is a polotion he has no authority to debrief it" Zack said

"Hmm speak to the chancellor about this i will" Yoda said "decided on what to do we shall"

The rest of the jedi were about to walk off but Anakin stopped Plo.

"Master plo did you assign Zack and Ahsoka to this mission?" He asked

Plo look at the padawans as they looked back.

"It appears i did" Plo replied as Ahsoka and Zack smiled as he and the padawans walked away.

* * *

Later that evening Zack and Ahsoka were sit in the temple garden watching the sunset.

"Today was the most difficult mission of our lives" said Zack

"You got that right" Ahsoka replied "im just glad our masters gave us the day off tommorow"

"Lets use it to forget about the war and just spend time together just you and me" Zack said as his girlfriend smiled

"That sounds wonderful" Ahsoka said as she kissed Zack and he kissed back as the both of them couldnt wait until tomorrow.

* * *

 **im really sorry i haven't updated in forever ive been really busy anyway R &R**


	11. A BOND BETWEEN TWO SOULS

Disclaimer:same thing

* * *

 **WARNING THE FALLOWING CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN SCENES THAT MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR A VEIWERS,VEIWER DISCRATION IS ADVICE**

* * *

The day after the rescue Zack and Ahsoka decided to take the day off and spend time together.

It was night time and Zack was waiting for Ahsoka at the main entrance to the jedi he was wearing a black tux for the date as he saw her approach him in a sky blue dress that revealed a little bit of cleavage and an opening that revealed her left leg.

"Hey beautiful" Zack said

"Hey handsome" Ahsoka said as she kissed her boyfriend

The kiss lasted a few seconds uņtil the teens broke away for air.

"Ready? Ahsoka asked

"You bet" Zack replied

* * *

Later Zack and Ahsoka went a nice restaurant that wasn't too expensive as they ordered their food and started to eat,Zack just stared at his girlfriend admiring her beauty.

Ahsoka saw him staring at her.

"What?" Ahsoka asked

"Oh nothing just admiring the most beautiful woman in the galaxy" Zack said smiling

Ahsoka blushed when he said that "Im not that beautiful" she said looking away.

"Yes you are, Ahsoka you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met" Zack said

Ahsoka looked back at her boyfriend, "What else do you love about me?" Ahsoka asked

"Well you're a strong independent woman, you know how to kick butt and your extremely intelligent" Zack said

"You really think so?" Ahsoka asked

"I know so" Zack replied

Ahsoka smiled at her boyfriend "Um Zack there's something I wanted to talk to you about"

"Sure Ahsoka anything" Zack said

Ahsoka blushed making her orange skin bright red, "I was hoping we could...?"

"Could what?" Zack asked all confused.

"That maybe I could show you how much I love you by...making love to you?" Ahsoka said blushing even more.

To say Zack was shocked was an understatement he was not expecting this at all.

"Are you serious?" Zack asked still in shock.

"Yes,but if you don't want to I understand" Ahsoka said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Zack took a hold of Ahsoka's hand, "I would love too" he said

Ahsoka smiled then kissed her boyfriend "Thanks Zack"

"But where would we do it?" Zack asked "We can't do it in our rooms"

"Dont worry I know where we can go" Ahsoka said

* * *

Later that night Ahsoka took Zack to the landing platform and they stopped infront of the ship known as "The Twilight".

"Are you about this ship" Zack asked

"Yeah only Anakin and I have access to this ship" Ahsoka said "it's even got two bedrooms but we'll only need one for tonight" Ahsoka said winking at Zack.

The two teens entered one of the bed rooms and it had a bed big enough for the both of them and they both sat on it.

"Are you sure you want to do this Ahsoka" Zack asked "because once we do this there's no turning back"

Ahsoka looked into her boyfriend's eyes "Yes Zack I'm sure" she said as she kissed him.

Zack kissed her back as he started to remove the top of her dress exposing her breasts,as she removed the top of his shirt and tux.

Zack started kissing Ahsoka's neck as he started to hear her moan.

"You like that?" he asked

She nodded as he continued to go down until he reached her breasts he started sucking on her right nipple as he grabbed her left one.

This made Ahsoka moan even louder as Zack started tickling her right nipple with his tougne.

"Oh Zack don't stop!" Ahsoka almost shouted

Zack went down to Ahsoka's panties and he removed them exposing her womanhood as it was soaking wet.

"Are you ready?" He asked

"Yes!" Ahsoka said anxiously

Zack thrusted his tougne into her making Ahsoka gasp then moan as he started licking her like crazy.

"Oh Zack! By the force! Dont stop!" Ahsoka squirmed as he licked faster.

"Zack I'm gonna mmph gonna..." Ahsoka tired to talk as she was so unbearable close.

Zack then removed his tougne away from her moist spot as he heard Ahsoka wined as she wanted him to continue.

"I wanna wait for the main event" Zack said as he winked.

Zack pulled his pants and underwear down as he was completely naked as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Are you ready?" Zack asked

"Yes Zack please I can't wait any longer" Ahsoka said desperately

Zack did as he told and thrusted into Ahsoka as she winced in pain.

"Are you ok?" Zack asked in concern.

"Im fine honey just keep going please!" Ahsoka begged

Zack began to thrust harder and faster, "Zack don't stop!" Ahsoka exclaimed

He just kept going faster and faster as she moaned louder and louder until her moans turned into screams of pleasure,she didn't want it to end but then Ahsoka felt something.

"Zack im gonna cum! Im gonna-AAAAAHHHH!" Ahsoka screamed at the top of her lungs as she started squirting from the big orgasam she had.

Zack laid next to his girlfriend as she was trying to catch her breath.

"Did you like that?" Zack asked

"I did I loved it we need to do it more often" She said as she kissed Zack

"Dont worry we will i promise" Zack said said as he kissed back "i love you"

"I love you too Zack " Ahsoka said as she snuggled closer to her boyfriend and drifted of into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **R &R**


	12. THE LOST PADAWANS PT 1

Disclaimer:not mine

* * *

The next day in the twilight both Zack and Ahsoka were sleeping in eachothers arms as Zack started to wake up

"Ahsoka time to wake up" he said

"No to comfortable";Ahsoka moan as she snuggle closer to her boyfriend.

"I know but if we dont Anakin might come in here and catch us" Zack said,Ahsoka sighed

"I hate it when you're right" She said as she got out of bed.

"No you just hate it when you're wrong" Zack said smirking as Ahsoka looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Very funny now lets go" she said as She and Zack got dressed and went to find there masters

* * *

Later The two padawans met up Anakin and Plo koon to discuss the mission to go to felucia as it was under attack by the seperitists.

They were in the middle of a battle as they all had their sabers ignited and deflecting bolt from the droids blasters.

"Between you and me Ahsoka I wish the Seperitists would send something more challenging then these walking tin cans" Zack said to his girlfriend

"Careful what you wish for Zack" Ahsoka said continueing to deflect.

* * *

Later the four jedi looked out into the distance to see more renforcments had arrived.

"More droids have arrived" Plo koon said "we must divide into three groups to destroy their defenses,Ill take the left flank, Skywalker attack the front gates Ahsoka and Zachary you to scale the back walls we'll meet in the middle"

Anakin turned to a couple of felucian scouts "Ok scouts find me a way down there quitely"

"Going through the front gate wont be easy" Ahsoka said with a smug look on her face.

"Well you two got it tougher going over that wall" Anakin replied

"Thats why im going with her so she doesn't mess up" Zack said joking making Anakin chuckle as Ahsoka gave her boyfriend a playful scowling look,

"I hate you" She said playfully as the two teens walk off to their position. "Love you too Soka"

* * *

Ahsoka and Zack took their squad of troopers and searched the for the wall as Ahsoka sensed something.

"Hold up" she said as Zack and the troopers stopped in there tracks "I sense something out there"

"So do I" Zack said looking around, "A droid?" A trooper suggested "I dont think so" Ahsoka said looking "Probably just an animal"

"We shouuld keep moving" Zack said as the crew continued toward the wall, just then Plo's voice came out of their comlinks

 _"Skywalker, Ahsoka, Zachary are you in position?"_

 _"Ready master Plo"_ Anakin replied

"We're ready too" Ahsoka said

Anakin and Plo koon started attacking their side of the seperitists base, "Now!" Zack said as their troopers shot at two droids.

"Troopers get up there" Ahsoka ordered as she and Zack ignited their lightsabers to keep gaurd as the troopers successfully reached the top of the wall.

"Commanders its clear get up here!" One trooper called

"We'll be right there" Ahsoka said, just then an electronic net caught both padawans the shocking made them go unconscious.

"I cant believe my luck two jedi younglings" the bounty hunter said as he dragged Ahsoka and Zack away.

* * *

Later Zack and Ahsoka were in separate cages, as Anakin contacted Ahsoka.

 _" Ahsoka can you hear me?"_ Anakin called as the teens regained consensu only to find themselve in cages and saw the bounty hunter witn their comlinks.

"You wont be needing these" he said as he crushed them in his hands and walk out.

"Ahsoka are you ok?" Zack asked in concern

"Im fine what about you?" Ahsoka asked

"Same" Zack replied "whats going on, who are these pirates?"

"These are transdurans" a prisoner acrossed them replied "they hunt us down for sport"

"Hunt us down?" Ahsoka said clearly aggravated

"Dont worry Ahsoka we'll get out of here" Zack said

"I hope you're right" Ahsoka said

* * *

Later Ahsoka and Zack were meditating when the floor open and the saw the were on a new planet as the pirates started shooting at them.

"Ahsoka run!" Zack said as he and Ahsoka started running off into the forest as they saw the ship fly away.

* * *

Later the two padawans found themselves in the middle of the forest resting

"How you feeling babe?" Zack asked Ahsoka

"Im fine just need to catch my breath" she replied, just then three of the pirates captives came out of nowhere.

"You two need to come with us" one said

"Who are you?" Ahsoka asked

"We used to be jedi younglings" the woman replied as Zack and Ahsoka had shocked looks on their faces,as they followed the others.

* * *

Ahsoka and Zack fallowed the captives to where they not knew as the enter some sort of tree.

"We never stood a chance they attack us while we were on a mission" the male twielk said

"We were captured and brought here" the woman said

"Why would they kidnap younlings" Ahsoka asked

"Because jedi knights are to powerful for them" the male twielk replied

"So they just think we're just easy targets" Zack said being offended

"Im Califa" the woman said "this is Omare and jinx, Who are you two?"

"Im Ahsoka tano" Ahsoka replied

"And I'm Zack Archer, we were captured during the battle of Felucia we're padawan learners" Zack said

"Whats the situation here" Ahsoka asked

"You two better sit down" Califa said as the the two padawans sat down.

"We were taken by those lizards for their own amusement, hunted,and killed,then put on their walls as trophies."

"We've been here longer then we can remember" Omare said "no has come for us"

"Chew on that padawans and rest youll need it" jinx said

"Real friendly isnt he?" Zack said sarcastically.

* * *

The next day Ahsoka,Zack and the other younglings were fast asleep as Califa woke Ahsoka up. "Ahsoka time to go"

"What's happened" Ahsoka asked

"The sun is almost up which means we need to go"

Ahsoka saw Zack still sleeping "Zack wake up time to go"

"Already?" Zack said as Ahsoka nodded.

Zack got up and fallowed the girls outside, "Where do you go?" Ahsoka asked Califa "we keep moving so the hunters dont pick up our scent" She replied

"Thats your plan to just run?" Zack asked

"If you two are padawans you should know there's wisdom in experience,Ive been here longer you will learn if you listen and only if you listen" Califa said as she walked off.

"She sounds just like Obi-wan" Zack said

"Yeah she does" Ahsoka replied as the two teens followed the others.

* * *

The padawans and the younlings were walking trying stay away from the pirates.

"Get down" Califa whispered "Someone's coming" they looked down and saw to more captives.

"Those two came with us" Zack said

"We should help them" Ahsoka said

"No" Califa replied "its to late"

Just then the two captives were shot and killed by the pirates

Ahsoka and Zack felt guilty that they just stood there and did nothing to save them as they walked off with the youngling.

"We could've have stop them" Ahsoka said clearly upset

"No Ahsoka" Calfia said "we are not saviors here only survivors"

"Really because what i see you three are a bunch of cowards!" Zack said

"He's right we have to fight back" Ahsoka said

"There were a bunch of padawans who thought as you do now" Jinx said

"Alright where are they?" Ahsoka asked

"They're dead!" Califa exclaimed

"Just because they failed doesn't mean will" Ahsoka said

"Shes right we can get out of here if we work togather" Zack said

"You dont understand" Omare said "Its not that we dont want to fight,we're younglings they have the advantage"

Ahsoka and Zack looked disappointed at the younglings as the turned around an started walking away.

"Get back here" Califa said

" we cant do that" Ahsoka said "Our masters would never forgive us for running away"

"Do not overestimate your abilities" Califa said

"We're not" Zack said "its you who underestimate us...and yourselves" the two padawans walked away until they were out of the younglings sights.

* * *

Later Ahsoka and Zack were sneaking around trying to get the pirates attention.

"Here lizard,lizard" Ahsoka called out as Zack looked at his girlfriend.

"Really?" Zack said

"You got a better idea?" Ahsoka asked

Just then they heard a growl coming from behind them as they saw one of the pirates. It tried to shoot them but Ahsoka used the force to choke the pirate and through him into a tree trunk, it tried to swing its claws at the two padawans as they jumped on him but the pirate threw them off in the dirt making them dirty, the pirate was about to shoot them but someone choke him again as the younglings came into sight as Claifa tighten her grip as she was about to kill him out of anger.

"Califa!" Ahsoka said walking to her and put her had on the younglings arm "Don't kill him out of hatred" Ahsoka said in a soothing tone "its not the jedi way"

Califa then released the pirate as he fell to the ground,but then he called for back up as Jinx and Omare used the force to throw him into a tree and knock him out.

"The others will be coming" Califa said as the padawans and younglings ran away Ahsoka picked up the pirates blaster and followed.

* * *

Later back at the younglings hide out as Ahsoka tried to test the blaster but it would fire.

"I dont get it why wont this work?" She said

"The transdurans deactivate the blasters when we take them, that is why none of us have any" Jinx said

"So they can have an unfair advantage over us" Zack growled in frustration as Ahsoka threw the blaster to the side.

"Its been a while since the pirates capture some padawans and brought them here" Califa said

"Hm thanks Ahsoka said sarcastically leaning back,

"I didnt mean it as an insult, i meant it as a sign a mistake on their part" Califa said "Ahsoka, Zack your energy,your strengths,its what we've been lacking, we were beginning to lose hope and forgot who we are."

"And who are you?" Ahsoka asked

"We are jedi" Califa replied as Ahsoka and Zack stood up.

"Alright we need a new strategy" Ahsoka said

"So what do you suggest" Jinx asked

"What about a base?" Zack suggested

"Yeah they must have a compound or somthing right? Ahsoka asked

"Not that weve seen" Califa said

"So where do they come from?" Ahsoka asked

"We don't know we've only seen them hunting on their huber boards" Califa said

"We'll start cover ground tomorrow, but for now lets get some sleep" Zack said as he and the others went to sleep.

* * *

The next day the five jedi walked through the forest trying to find the pirates base.

"We've already covered the beach and the land areas"Jinx said

"Hm if it was easy to find you guys would have found it before we got here" Ahsoka said

"True enough" Jinx admited

"Maybe we should think outside the box" Zack said

"Worth a try" Califa said

"Guys i think we're looking in the wrong place" Omare said looking up as the others did as well and saw a ship fly

ing directly above them "thats their base"

"Split up!" Califa said as she,Ahsoka,and Zack went one way and Jinx and Omere went the other way.

The jedi tried to dode the pirates blast as best they could but they shot a branch that Calif was on and she fell to the ground hard, she tired to run but she was badly injured as a pirate cornerd her and was about to kill her until Ahsoka and Zack kicked him down.

"Ill handle him you help Califa" Ahsoka said

"Got it" Zack said as he came to Califa's aid as ahsoka fought of the pirate,at the last second Ahsoka threw the pirate of the ledge and he fell to his death.

Ahsoka went to Zack as they helped her up "its ok i got it" she said then a laser bolt shot Califa in the back.

"Clafia!" Ahsoka exclaimed as they heard another pirate yell "YOU WONT GET AWAY WITH THIS ILL HUNT YOU DOWN!

"Califa we have to go!" Ahsoka said

"Ahsoka,Zack leave me..." Califa said

"We can't" Zack said

"You have to please take care..." Claifa said

"We'll take care of the others..." Ahsoka said

"I know you will..." Claifa said with her last dying breath.

Ahsoka and Zack felt sorry for the loss of their new friend,as the pirate kept shooting at them kept yelling he was gonna kill them, as Ahsoka and Zack ran off into the forest.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	13. THE LOST PADAWANS PT 2

Disclaimer:not mine expect oc

* * *

After the death of Califa, Zack and Ahsoka were leaping through the trees escaping from the pirate leader who wanted revenge on Ahsoka for killing his son.

They sensed the pirates wasn't far behind as they continued running for there lives.

"Man these guys dont give up do they?" Zack said as he and Ahsoka kept running, Then the two padawans hid underneath a branch as a pirate was sniffing them out.

Then the pirate leader came down on his hover board, "Where is she!?" The pirate demand.

"This one was faster then most i lost the scent" the pirate said as the leader growled.

"She cant hide forever,mark my word i will have her head and nail it to my wall,killing my son"

The Pirates lowered there hover craft and by the time they did Zack and Ahsoka were hiding on the other side of the branch as the pirates flew away.

"Damn that was close" Zack said

"You're telling me" Ahsoka replied

"Ill tell you something if he tries to lay a hand on you it will be his last mistake" Zack said with a hint of anger in his voice,

"Dont worry honey he won't" Ahsoka said to her boyfriend "come on lets head back to the hide out"

* * *

Later the two padawans came to the camp out where Jinx and Omare were waiting.

"You made it" Jinx said

"We feared the worst" Omare repiled, then they noticed Califa wasn't with them.

"Where's Califa?" Jinx asked as the couple each had a sad look on there faces

"She didn't make it" Ahsoka replied

"She sacrificed herself to save us" Zack said as he felt guilty.

"She's dead?" Jinx said " I can't believe it,She's been here longer then any of us,and now..."

"We're all going to die here its only a matter of time" Omare said

"If its only a matter of time i say we go down fighting!" Ahsoka said

"Yeah i aint going down that easily" Zack agreed

"Hmph that's suicide" Jinx scoffed

"You said their ship drops new prisoners evey few days" Ahsoka said "I say we attack that drop ship head on, they'll never expected it"

"I'd say we do it,and if we're lucky we can take the ship back to Corusant" Zack said

"Is it worth a shot?" Omare asked Jinx

"Maybe it is" Jinx replied

* * *

Later the four teens went to the shore where the ship dropped Zack and Ahsoka,and as if on cue the Pirates ship started to land.

"Get ready we'll have to be swift" Ahsoka said to the boys

"The drop point is not far" Omare replied

As the ship got closer the teens went running towards and force jumped onto the ship and started climbing to the top unfortunately the pirates saw them.

One pirate came out and aimed his blaster at Zack and Ahsoka just then Omare and Jinx kicked him down and pinned him.

"We'll take the pilot" Ahsoka said as she and Zack jumped into the ship.

The couple entered the ship and tired to sneak up on the pilot but he sensed them and pull his blaster on them then tried to shoot then bit they pinned him to the control panel but he through them both off and tried shooting them again as Ahsoka used the force to make the pirate aim in different directions.

Then Zack force pushed the pirates head against the glass wind shield cuasing the pirate to go unconscious, as the ship was starting to come down.

"Ill try to land this thing you free the prisoners!" Zack told Ahsoka

"On it!" Ahsoka said as as she pressed the buttons to release the prisoners wbile zack tried his best to steer the ship, but the ship started to explode as the couple jumped out and landed on the shore while the ship exploded.

"Well i guess we wont be escaping on that ship" Omare said

"We'll find another way" Ahsoka said

Just then the four teen a growl coming from the ruble.

"What was that?" Jinx asked

"A survivor" Ahsoka said as the teens ran to see where the growling was coming from.

"It could be one of the prisoners they were planning to drop off" Ahsoka said

"Yeah but be on guard it could be dangerous" Zack replied

They prisoner stepped out of the shadows.

"Its a wookie" Ahsoka said as the wookie growled it native language.

* * *

Later back at the camp the teens brought the wookie with them as they tried to understand why he was captured

"You're name is Chewbacca?" Ahsoka asked,the wookie nodded

"Chewbacca huh?,mind if we call you Chewie?" Zack asked, Chewbacca growled with happiness

"Chewbacca does anyone know that you were taken?" Omare asked

Chewie growled as Zack translated "No but he said his home world is not that far"

"Well thats fine but it might as well be coursant for all i care but we dont have a ship" Jinx said annoyed

Just then Chewie stood up and growled as Ahsoka translated, "he thinks he can contacted his home if we transmit a signal"

"And how would we do that we dont have a transmitter" Jinx said

Chewie tried to speak "Chewie says he can build one from the recage on the beach" Zack said smiling

"Alright we'll do it the wookie way" Jinx replied

* * *

Later Chewie and the teens were walking quietly to the ship recage

"Chewie,Zack and I will go inspect the crash sight you two stay here and signal us if you see anything" Ahsoka said as she,Zack and Chewie walked over to the crash site.

Just then Ahsoka saw a flash of light "Stay back guys its a protal" she said as they hid behind the rubble and made their way inside.

"Hopefully that potral won't be back for a while" Ahsoka said

"I hope so to Chewie what are we looking for?" Zack said as Chewie pulled out a part from the ship.

"Are you still willing to make a transmitter out of this junk"

"Well you know what they say Ahsoka, one Pirates trash is another wookies way home" Zack said as Ahsoka rolled her eyes at her boyfriends joke.

As Chewie kept taking the parts he needed. Ahsoka was getting anxious "We better get out of here that potrol may come back any second"

She said as Chewie gather all the supplies he need and fallowed the teens out.

"It looks clear" Zack said "Come on" but Chewie was so sure "it ok" Ahsoka told him just then a laser bolt came out of no where

"Snipers! Get down!" Zack exclaimed as he and the others took shelter just then they saw Jinx was about to be stabbed until chewie grabbed the pirate's arm and roared as he kicked him in the git and tried to choked him to death.

"Wait we should take him prisoner" Jinx suggested

"Fine Chewie lets take him" Ahsoka said as the wookie looked at her in disagreement, "Chewie there's no point in arguing with her believe me you won't win" Zack said

* * *

Later the teens and Chewie took the pirate back to the camp and tied him Chewie was working on the transmitter.

"How's it coming Chewie?" Ahsoka asked "will it work" Zack asked as Chewie activated the transmitter but it broke,making Chewie growl in frustration.

"We should be using the prisoner to our advantage we have the chance" Jinx said

"I thought the prisoner was the back up plan" Ahsoka said

"We cant wait here any longer" Jinx said

"We should wait" Ahsoka suggested

"Ahsoka's right we must be patient" Zack said

"I agree with Jinx" Omare said

"If we do it your way whats the plan" Ahsoka asked

"We can use him to trick the other and have them send one of there pods down, do what you want but we are taking the prisoner tomorrow" Jinx said as he and Omare went to sleep.

Zack and Ahsoka both looked at each other "their hearts in the right place" Ahsoka said

"I know we cant let them go alone" Zack replied as Chewie growled.

"We cant do this with out you Chewie" Ahsoka "we need your help" Chewie nodded in agreement

"Who Knows maybe our luck is about to change" Zack said with confidence.

* * *

The next day Chewie and the the four jedi walked back to the crash site with the prisoner

"Call your friends" Zack told the pirate "Never" the pirate said

"Hmm chewie we need him at our level please" Ahsoka asked aske Chewie puched the pirate down to his knees and Zack used a jedi mind trick.

"You will listen to me" Zack said waving his hand"

"I will listen to you" the reptile repeated

"You are our captive but now you have escaped"

"I was your captive but now ive escaped"

"You need to call a speeder to come pick you up" Zack said as he untied the pirate and the pirate contacted the speeder to pick him up"

* * *

Later a speeder landed on the beach.

"Now!" Ahsoka exclaimed as the teens and chewie attacked the speeder pilot knocked both pirates out then they took the speeder to the pirates base and attacked two guards unfortunately more pirates came to attack as Chewie lifted up a speeder and flipped it on its side and ussed it as a shield.

Then Zack and Ahsoka punched and kicked the last two guards out cold but the speeder Omare was in got shout do2n and nearly crash into chewie and the others then they were surrounded by more pirates.

"Nice try younglings" the head pirate said "especially you torgutan,you will be a prize on my wall"

The moment he said that Zack got enraged but all of the sudden a ship started lowering itself down to the pirates base and it was filled with wookies.

As they came down and started helping the teens and chewie,as the head pirate went into his base Ahsoka and Zack fallowed him inside.

The coupled enter the pirates thrown room and saw all the aliens he hunted, "woah this guy killed a wampa? i gotta say im impressed" Zack said

"Seriously?" Ahsoka said to her boyfriend

"What im just saying wampas arent easy to kill" Zack replied

Just then the lead pirate came out of now where and attacked the teens who successfully dodged and counter attacked,the the lizard tried to stab Ahsoka it the chest but Zack tackled him to the ground,but then the pirate push the teen off and reach for his blaster as he started shooting at them, But Ahsoka countered by unleashing a powerful force push knocking him down as the the teens stood over him.

"You're beaten" Ahsoka said

"You murdered my son and you must pay for what you've done!" The pirate replied

"Your son died because of your own actions...not hers" Zack growled

The pirate reached for his blaster but Zack used the force to call and axe and threw it in to the pirates chest, then He approach the pirate as he pulled the the axe out and rammed it into the lizards head and with one final yank Zack pulled the axe with the pirates head still attached to the blade he pulled of the head as well as pulled out the spinal cord, the lead pirate was dead as Zack dropped the axe on the floor, he turned to Ahsoka who had a frightened look on her face.

"I told you Ahsoka, when it comes to you i will show no mercy to anyone 2ho threatens you"

* * *

Later the wookies took the padawans back to Coursant as Anakin and Obiwan approached them.

"Ahsoka,Zack!" Anakin called as he ran to his padawan and friend. "im so sorry to you both"

"For what?" Ahsoka asked

"For letting you go,letting you both get taken it was my fault" Anakin replied

"No master it wasn't your fault" Ahsoka said

"I shouldve paid more attention,i shouldve tried harder"

"You did everything you could" Ahsoka said

"You cant blame yourself Master Skywalker nobody knew it would happen" Zack said

"He's right when we were out there alone all we had was our training and the lessons you and Obiwan taught us" Ahsoka said

"Because of you two we survied and we lead others to survive as well" Zack said

"We don't know what to say" Obi wan said

"I do" Ahsoka said

"Me too"

"Thank you masters" the couple said at the same time.

"Your both welcome our padawans" Anakin said

* * *

 **well that raps up season 3 next chapter will start season 4 thanks for reading!**


	14. DUEL OF FATE

Disclaimer only My oc belongs to me

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Zack and Ahsoka were rescued from the pirates and their lives as usual,It was night time and Zack was in his room sleeping until he was struggling as if he was having a nightmare.

* * *

*Zack's nightmare*

Zack was on a platform surrounded by so much lava it looked like he was in hell.

"Why am I here?" The padawan asked himself.

Suddenly he heard the sound of lightsabers clashing he turned around and he couldn't believe what he was seeing,it was Ahsoka Aand she was fighting...Count Dooku.

"I won't let you hurt him!" Ahsoka exclaimed as she in and Dooku clashed sabers,but Dooku being stronger pushed Ahsoka down to the ground and cutting her head off.

Zack was paralyzed with fear as he saw the love of his life was killed infront of him.

"No...No!...NO!" Zacked screamed at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Zack shot up from his bed,his face covered in sweat and he was heavily breathing as he wandered if that was a nigjtmare or a vision.

"Thats it im not going to let that monster kill another inisant life this ends now"

* * *

The next day Ahsoka was walking to Zack's room as she knocked on the door.

"Zack are you up?" She asked but then she notice the door wasn't locked,she then opened the door and looked inside and noticed that Zack was gone.

"Where could he be?" Ahsoka wandered as she entered the room hoping to find a clue where her boyfriend went,then she noticed a a holo disk on his pillow she then picked it up and turned it on as a small hologram of Zack appeared on the disk.

 _"Ahsoka if you find this message that means ive left,im going to Mustafar to face Count Dooku and stopping him once and for all don't come after me this is something i have to do alone, I love you Ahsoka"_

The message end as Ahsoka had a terrified look on her face."Oh no!" She said as she ran off to find Anakin.

* * *

Mean while Zack was flying his Jedi fighter to Mustafar as he landed he saw Dooku and some battle droids loading some supplies onto a ship and they took off and the sith was about to enter his until he saw Zack infront of him.

"It's been a long time...Master" Zack said

"Well well well, young Zachary Archer I thought i felt a familiar presence in the force how have you been my apprentice?" Dooku said

"Im not your apprentice,not anymore" Zack growled

"Oh yes you have Obi-wan now,why have you come here?" Dooku asked

"To stop you" Zack said as he circled his former master, "You've aloud this darklord to twist your mind until now, until now you have become the very thing you dispised the most".

Dooku looked at his former apprentice. "Don't lecture me Zachary, I've seen through the lies of the Jedi and I will bring peace and justice to the galaxy."

Zack looked at his former master in disappointment "peace and justice!?" Zack exclaimed "What you're doing is the opposite of that!"

Dooku had his back turned to Zack. "If you will not join me...you will be destroyed"

After hearing that Zack officially knew the man he looked up to as a father was long gone.

"Only a sith deals in absolute,I'll do what i must" Zack said unclipping his light saber from his belt.

"You will try" Dooku still having his back turned.

Zack then ignited his lightsaber as Dooku ignited his and back flipped to the padawan as they fiercely clashed sabers back and as the took the fight to stations control room.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Corusant Ahsoka was looking for Anakin until she found him.

"Master!,Master!" Ahsoka called as she ran to him,Anakin immediately knew she was worried about something.

"Ahsoka what's wrong?" The knight asked as Ahsoka tried to catch her breath.

"It's Zack" Ahsoka said as she played the holo message,after it was done playing Anakin had concerned look on his face.

"We have to help him" Ahsoka pleaded

"And we will,come on" Anakin said as he and Ahsoka along with Rex and a few clone troopers ran too the Twilight and took off to Mustafar.

* * *

Back at Mustafar Zack and Dooku kept clashing their sabers togathers as the enter into a saber lock and then tried to force push eachother away until the both flew backwards and landed on separate controls panels Dooku then sprang across the control room attempting to strike down Zack who moved out of the way just in time, but unfortunately Dooku's red blade destroy the control panel that controled the the stations shields that protected the station from the lava.

Zack then kicked Dooku back as the door behind him opend up as Dooku regained his balance and he and the padawan started clashing again until they ran outside and started clashing again.

* * *

Meanwhile in the twilight Ahsoka was thinking about what might happen to her boyfriend,Anakin looked at his padawan.

"You love him?,don't you?" The knight asked

Ahsoka looked at her master and said "Yes"

"Don't worry we'll find him,and i won't tell anyone i promise" Anakin said earning a smile from Ahsoka.

"Thank you master" Ahsoka said

* * *

On Mustafar Zack and Dooku were balancing on a thin pipe as they clashed their sabers with one hand each until Zack jumped off on to another platform as Dooku fallowed as their sabers kept clashing until Dooku punched Zack causing him to stumble as he looked back as his and both went i to an arm lock as the lava in the back round exploded all and landed on the un protected platform,then Zack jumped off and landed on a small raft floating in the lava and floated away , while Dooku jumped on a flat headed service droid and it caught up with the raft that Zack was on as the sith lord and padawan clashed their red and green blades once again.

* * *

Mean while Anakin and Ahsoka landed on Mustafar as the exited the twilight with Rex and the other trooper.

"I want this area searched and don't stop until you find him" Anakin order the clones as they spreaded across the platform until Rex spotted some red and green lights int the lava, he activate his binoculars for a better as he saw Zack and Dooku clash sabers.

"General,commander! Over there in the lava" Rex called as Ahsoka and Anakin ran to the where Rex was and they saw the lightsabers clash

"Come on!" Ahsoka said as she,Anakin and clone troopers ran toward the fight.

* * *

Zack and Dooku kept clashing their sabers until they both stop and look at one another.

"You failed me Dooku, you have failed you" Zack said

"You should know the jedi are plotting to take over boy!" Dooku said

"Dooku the sepritists are evil!" Zack yelled

"From my point of veiw the republic is evil!" Dooku yelled back

"THEN YOU'RE LOST!" Zack said as he and Dooku floated down the lava and the continued to glare at eachother.

"This is the end for you my apprentice" Dooku said as he force jumped on to the other side of the raft and the red and green blade clashed again until they went into a powerful saber lock until Zack back flipped on the high edge of the rocks and ash.

"Its over old man! Ive won" Zack said said as Dooku glared at him.

"You underestimate me boy!"

"Don't do it" Zack pleaded but Dooku didn't listen as he tried to force jump over Zack but only half way in the air Zack force jumped and slashed Dooku's shoulder making him yell in pain as he dropped his curved handle lightsaber and fell on the ground hard.

Zack then called Dooku's saber to him and ignited the blood red blade and crossed the two blades at Dooku's head.

"You took everything from me!" Zack yelled "you were the closest thing i had to a father and you threw me aside like trash!" The padawan said about to kill his former master.

"Wait!" Anakin call as he,Ahsoka,and the clones ran to Zack as he looked at the knight.

"You want him dead as much as i do!" Zack said

"Yes but not yet!" Anakin said "Not until he's told us the sepritists secrets"

Zack looked with disbelief.

"You want to take him prisoner?" He asked

"To a prison on Corusant where we can interrigate him, put him on trial against the republic,and then we'll exicute him to show the galaxy that we don't need to fear him anymore.

"He's too dangerous" Zack said as Ahsoka put a hand on his shoulder.

"Zack he's unarmed its not the jedi way" She said gently

Deep down Zack knew she was rignt as he deactivated the lightsabers.

"Get something to hold him" Zack said

"Yes commander" Rex said as he pulled out some cuffs.

"FOOLS" Dooku yelled as he blasted the jedi and clones with force lighting,then took back his saber as a sepritist shuttle flew as the sith jumped in and escaped.

"No! We had him!" Zack yelled in sadness and slammed his fists into the ground.

Anakin put his hand on the padawn's shoulder "Don't worry Zack we'll get him next time,lets get you home."

* * *

Later the three jedi stop infront of the twilight and Anakin turn to the two padawns.

"So you two are a couple?" Anakin asked

Zack looked at Ahsoka

"You told him?" Zack asked his girlfriend until Anakin cut in.

"I figured it out myself and you have my word i won't say a word" the knight said

"Thanks master can you give us a minute?" Ahsoka asked

Anakin nodded and walked into the twilight as the couple looked at eachother.

"Ahsoka i-" was all Zack could say before SMACK, Ahsoka slapped him across the face leaving a red hand mark across his cheek.

"That was for leaving!" Ahsoka said "and this is for staying alive" she said as she grabbed both side of his collar and pulled him into a kiss.

The couple kissed eachother for what seem like forever until they broke away for air.

"Why did you leave" Ahsoka asked

"I had a nightmare where Dooku killed you and i couldn't let that happen" Zack said as Ahsoka hugged him

"Im not gonna die Zack, I love you too much" she said

"I love you too Ahsoka" Zack said hugging his girlfriend "lets go home"

The couple walked into the twilight at took off back home to Coursant leaving today behind and looked foward of whats to come in the future.

* * *

 **Phew this was a long one but season 4 has officially begun, R &R until then FULCRUM OUT**


	15. KIDNAPPED

Disclaimer still the same

* * *

A few weeks had pasted by since Zack's encounter with Count Dooku on the planet mustafar and the young man still upset his old master manage to escape yet again.

On Corusant Zack and Ahsoka were sparing with each other normally Zack would have had Ahsoka beaten by now but he was distracted by his emotions until he felt a sharp pain in his gut as Ahsoka kicked him off his feet and has her lightsaber pointed at him.

"That was easy" she said with a little disbelief in her voice as she deactivated her blade.

"Fine you win..."Zack said with disappointment in his voice as his girlfriend helped him up

"Whats bothering you?" Ahsoka asked

"Nothing just thinking" Zack replied trying to avoid the question,but being as stubborn as what she was Ahsoka wouldn't let him.

"Zack please don't shut me out let help you" She said in a soothing voice as she grab both of her boyfriend's hands.

"You're still thinking about what happened with Dooku aren't you?"

"I had him Ahsoka I could've ended this whole war if killed him!" Zack said with a hint of anger and regret in his voice.

Ahsoka then embraced him with a tight hug. "But thats not who you are,the Zack Archer i know, the one i love isn't a only kills when he has to protect others from danger and that make you better than Dooku. She said with a smile on her face.

Seeing Ahsoka smile made Zack smile "Argh I hate it when you're right" he said in a playfully Angry voice

Ahsoka smirked "No you just hate it when you're wrong" she said with a smug tone in her voice as she kissed her boyfriend and he kissed back little did they know Anakin was standing in the door way watching.

"Eh-hem" Anakin scoffed as the two padawan looked at him blushing.

"Am i interrupting?" He asked

"Don't you know how to knock?" Zack asked

"Yeah" the knight replied "but where is the fun in that?"

"Whats going on?" Ahsoka asked her master

"Master Yoda want us to go to Ceroes to convince the people there to join the Republic" Anakin replied

Ahsoka then had a surprise look on her face,

"Ceroes that's where some Torgatans go to avoid conflict there are no weapons there,only peace" she said

"Makes sense Dooku probably threaten to kill them if they don't join him" Zack said

"We should get going then" Anakin said as he walked out.

Zack looked at Ahsoka who had a concern look on her face for her people, he put his arm around her shoulder to comfort her. "We won't let Dooku harm them Ahsoka I promise" he said

She smiled and gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek "Thanks Zack" she said as both Padawans walked to the ship.

* * *

Later on a republic cruiser Obi-wan,Anakin, Zack and Ahsoka were closing in on the planet.

"All clear sir there are no sepritists ships in sight" Captain Rex said

"Its been ten rotations since Yoda's transmission" Anakin said "i hope we're not to late"

"Rex take us down" Obiwan said

"Yes sir!" Rex said

* * *

The four Jedi were abored a gunship as they approched the surfuce of the planet as Ahsoka and Anakin road a speeder while Zack was riding on an individual seeder and Obiwan road along side Rex.

Anakin with Ahsoka drove off with Zack right behind them,Ahsoka looked around to see none of her people were in sight.

"Anyone else think its too quiet?" She asked "I haven't seen any Colenist"

"Me neither" Zack replied "and when its this quiet something bad usually happens"

"They're probably hiding" Anakin said

"Lets hope they stay hidden" Obiwan said "it makes our job easier to know that they are safe"

"I dont like it" Rex said in a worried tone "clankers aren't uncomfortable with using civilians as living shields"

"I'm sure they're here somewhere" Anakin said "lets head for the city's center" he suggested as they all increased speed.

As they approched the center a few biker droids cut them off.

"Biker droids dead ahead!" Ahsoka said

"Squad tighten up!" Anakin ordered "form on me!"

The clone squad formed around Anakin as the biker droid charged at them and started shooting at them.

Ahsoka then stood up while igniting her blade to deflect the bolt from hitting her and Anakin, Zack tried to avoid the blots but he couldn't shoot 2ith hurting anyone on his team, then he got an idea as he yelled to his girlfriend,

"Ahsoka Sheild and Sword formation!"

"You got it!" Ahsoka nodded as she jumped to the front of Zack's speeder and deflected the bolts with her main saber as Zack started shooting at the droids.

Anakin then ignited his blade and started cutting down the droids one by one,but now what was left of the droids were now chasing them.

Ahsoka then jump back into her side car and started shoot the rest of the droids taking some of them down as one got next to her and she jump on its bike then cut its head off as the clones finished off the rest of them.

"We're all clear master" Ahsoka said

Soon the sqaud enter the center only to run into more droids as Rex took out a bazooka and shot a missile at one of the tanks destroying it along with a few droids.

Ahsoka then force jump to the other tank with a bomb in hand,threw it into the cockpit and jumped back on back into her side car as the tank exploded.

"Way to drop the bomb Ahsoka" Zack joked as his girlfriend giggled at his remark.

"Captain have your men secure the area" Obiwan said to Rex

"Yes sir" Rex said

* * *

Later the squad returned to confirm that the are was secure as Commander Cody approached Obiwan.

"General a message from Darts shenadar" he played the message as it said for Ob7wan to come alone.

"That was easy" Obiwan replied then suddenly Anakin force pulled the holodisk to him and crushed it with his bionic arm.

"Zigerian scum..." Anakin growled "Ill handle that slaver!"

Zack and Ahsoka never sensed such anger from Anakin before as Obiwan approach him.

"Anakin he asked for me" the older knight said "I need you to locate the missing Torgatans"

"Fine" Anakin scoffed "have Admiral Yularin initiate a bio scan"

Anakin then walked off as R2 rolled over to Zack and Ahsoka as he beeped in concern.

"I know buddy im worried about him too" Zack said

"Why is he in a bad mood" Ahsoka asked Obiwan

"Anakin has never talked about his past has he?" Obiwan asked

"Only to tell me he wont talk about it" Ahsoka replied

"As a child Anakin and his mother were slaves to the Hutt clans" Obiwan said sadly

Zack was in shocked he never imagined that his best friend the choesn one was slave.

"Oh..." Ahsoka said in a sad tone "And Zigerains they are slavers"

"Yeah and they are supposed to be even worse then the Hutts" Zack said

"Anakin has been struggling to put his past behind him" Obiwan said

"Don't worry Zack and I will keep an eye on him" Ahsoka said as Zack nodded in agreement.

"Make sure you do" Obiwan said walking away too the tower.

* * *

Later Anakins comlink activated but he didn't answer but listen to what Obiwan and the Zifrian were saying the slaver metion that there were bombs surrounding the area.

All of the sudden...*BOOM* a giant explosion came up from behind them leaving many clones injured

"We need some help R2!" Anakin said as R2 came to his aid as Zack and Ahsoka checked on the others.

"Cody hook R2 up and locate the bombs" the knight said as Cody hooked R2 up.

"Ahsoka Zack lets go" Anakin said

"Where are we going? Ahsoka asked

"To disarm the bombs while obiwan negotiates" her master repiled as he Ahsoka and Zack boarded some walkers.

"Hopefully he can by us some time" Zack said as they took off.

* * *

Commander cody manage to locate where the bombs were hidden as he contacted Anakin.

 _"General Skywalker im forwarding the hombs location to you now"_

"Copy that Cody" Anakin said "we're approaching the first bomb now"

The knight and two padawans picked up speedas they reached the first bomb location, as the bomb was surrounded by droids.

They shot down the droids one by one as Ahsoka and Zack force jumped off their walkers,ignited their lightsabers and slashed the rest of them down.

Zack then approached the bomb, "Argh Its an mk -75 bomb we gotta be VERY careful when disarming it" he said

"There has to be a wire we can cut" Ahsoka suggested "or some way to stop the count down"

"Stand back" Anakin said approaching the bomb as the Padawans backed up.

Anakin ignited his saber and slashed his blade across the control panel and surprisingly it stopped.

"How did you know that would work!?" Ahsoka asked while Zack had a shocked looked on his face

"I trusted my instincts" Anakin said with a smug face as he walked back to walker

"You mean you guess" Ahsoka said

"It was an ejucated guess" Anakin replied as he got on his walker.

Ahsoka rolled her eye as Zack just shook his head and got on their walkers to find the next location

* * *

Later the three jedi manage to deactivate the almost all of the bombs on one remained and it was heavily guarded by battle droids.

"There's the last of them" Anakin said as they approached the last bomb, the droids started shooting at them as the jedi jumped off their walkers, activated their lightsabers and destroyed the droids one at a time.

"You two defuse the bombs" Anakin told the padawans "I'll cover you"

Ahsoka tried to defused one bomb but the other started beeping faster.

"Crap Ahsoka these bombs must link together!" Zack exclaimed

"Master above you!" Ahsoka said as more droids appeared

And to make matters worse snipers appeared and started shooting at hem as they took cover.

"Ahsoka you and Anakin take care of the snipers" Zack said "Ill handle the bombs"

"What!? No way its too dangerous! Ahsoka said

"We dont have time to argue Ahsoka just go!" Zack said as he ran to th bombs,as he did Ahsoka looke at her boyfriend in worry and she couldn't believe how brave he was but she knew there was no other way, She and and Anakin covered Zack as he tried to stop the bomb.

After Anakin and Ahsoka took the droids Zack managed to disarmed the bombs with 1 second to spare he then breathed in a sigh of relief.

"WHOO!, Yeah thats what I'm talking about!" The padawan said as Ahsoka almost tackled him with a big hug.

"Zack that was so brave!" She said as she gave him the biggest loving kiss she could give him,as he returned it.

"Thanks babe" Zack said as Anakin ran up to him and they pulled eachother into a bro hug.

"Way to go champ" Anakin complamented

"Thanks Anakin now come one lets go back and help Obiwan" Zack said as the got on their walker and ran to save Obiwan.

* * *

As they approached the the city center they heard a loud boom.

"What was that? Zack asked as Obiwan called Anakin's comlink

 _"Anakin_ come _in Anakin! Renowl is making his escape"_

"On our way!" Anakin replied as he and the padawans picked up speed.

"We'll never catch him intime in time" Ahsoka said

"She's right these walkers aren't fast enough" Zack added

"Im NOT letting that slaver scum get away! Anakin groweld as he picked up more speed.

* * *

Anakin and the two padawans ran to the ship the slaver was escaping in with and as they got to the edge they force jump of the walkers and on the the ship.

Then Anakin stabbed the ships engine with his lightsaber cuasing it to fail, the jedi started climbing to the top of the shp.

"Well whats your plan!?" Ahsoka yelled

"Please tell me it involves us staying alive!" Zack yelled as well.

"Im open to ideas! Anakin said

"OH YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Zack exclaimed

Just then a hatch opened up with all the slavers cages in it, the three jedi jumped into the hatch only to have a rathtar waiting for them.

"Oh great things can't possibly get any better! Zack said sarcastically as the Rathtar started swinging it tentacles around tryin to grab the knight and two padawans as it grabbed Ahsoka's leg but she cut it off as the beast squeled in pain.

Ahsoka and Zack dodged the Rathtars swings as it grab Anakin and slammed him into the floor and walls until he cut himself loose

"Ill handle this you two get the slaver!" Anakin ordered as Ahsoka and Zack went into the slaves cockpit.

* * *

As The couple enter the Slavers cockpit Ahsoka deactivated the engine Anakin stab as The slaver turned around and pulled out a laser whip and chuckled.

"Young jedi you'll both learn your place"

Zack just chuckled because the slaver said the one word to get on Ahsoka's bad side "Now you've done it"

"Im not so young anymore" Ahsoka said igniting bothher saber and shoto as Zack wisely back off as Ahsoka started to beat the living hell out of the slaver scum until she had him him pinned.

"Gothca" Ahsoka said while Zack had a huge smile on his face because one of his biggest turn ons was when his girlfriend displayed her dominance.

Just then Anakiin appear int he cockpit.

"Mission accomplished Master" Ahsoka said still pinning the Slaver scum.

"Where are the Colenist?" Anakin asked

"I will tell you nothing!" The slaver said

Out of anger Anakin held his saber to the slavers throat. "Where are they!?" He groweld

"Anakin stop!" Zack said pulling his friend away.

"My queen is going to win back our pride" the slaver said "as in the day before the jedi intervined in our way of life and you wont stop us this time!"

"We'll see" Anakin scoffed as Ahsoka looked in worry for her master.

* * *

Later the four jedi and Admiral Yularin contacted the jedi with any news to about the cloinists

"Im sorry General Skywalker but the colinist are nowhere in sight" the Admiral said

"Are you saying they're not on the planet? Anakin asked

"Im afraid so" Yularin said

"Impossible" Ahsoka said "those are my people where could he have taken them?

The four jedi tried to of where the slaver took the cloinists,until Zack remember what the slaver said on his ship.

"To his Queen..." the male padawan said, as Ahsoka, the knights ,the Adrimal and the rest of the council looked at him

"On the slavers ship he said that his queen was planning to revive their slave empire,he must've taken the cloinists back to his home planet to used as slaves" Zack explained as his girlfriend looked in horror.

 _"troubling this is"_ Master Yoda said

"If thats true we can't allow that to happen" Anakin said

 _"Agree i do"_ Yoda replied _"find the colinist you must,in great danger they are slavery a tool it can be used...to revived the Sith._

* * *

 **And done whew that was a long one i was hoping to post this one tomorrow because tomorrow the one year anniversary of this story but im busy tomorrow so figured i do it today but away i wanna all of you who read,reviewed,followed and favorited this story throught the past year and i hope you'll continue to stay with this story until the end ill see you guys in the next chapter until then FULCRUM OUT!**


	16. SLAVES OF THE REPUBLIC

Disclaimer:Nothing has changed

* * *

After what happened on Corones Obiwan,Anakin,Ahsoka and Zack were flying a stolen Zungarian slave ship to the planet Zungaria home of the slave empire.

"Looks like Zungaria is really popular these days" Anakin said sarcastically.

"Whatever is happening is attracting pretty class...scum" Obiwan said in disgust

Ahsoka looked at all the ships surrounding the planet,thinking about what kind off slavery her people might go through,Zack put his hand on his girlfriend's shoulder to comfort.

"We'll saved them Ahsoka,I promise" Zack said

"I hope you're right" Ahsoka said in a hopful tone of voice

As the ship landed Obiwan Anakin,Rex and Zack changed into their Slaver disguises.

"Lets just hope the information our spies gave us about the queen is accurate" Anakin walking out of the ship

"Ill keep her occupied you locate the missing people"

"How do you plan on keeping the queen occupied?" Obiwan asked putting on his helmet.

"With my magnetic charm" Anakin replied putting on his

"We're here to save colinist,not for you to scare away woman" Zack joked making Obiwan and Rex chuckle and Ahsoka giggle underneath her cloak.

"Very funny" Anakin said to his padawan friend

"Thank you I try" Zack said smiling

"Hold on to these will you buddy?" Anakin said to R2 as he tossed his lightsaber to the droid, fallowed by Obiwans's,and Zack's as the excited the ship.

"Remind me why I'm playing the slave again" Ahsoka asked

"I tried it once" Anankin replied "i wasn't any good at it,besides the role of a master just comes easy to me"

"So does the role of court jester" Zack joked again this time Ahsoka bursted out laughing as the knight grumbled and walked to the palace.

* * *

As they entered the palace they saw many species from different planets across the galaxy being used as slaves.

"Ugh how can a civilization this advance still practice slavery?" Ahsoka asked in disgust

"It makes them wealthy and powerful at the expense of others" Anakin said

"In others words they think their above everybody else, they think everything and everyone in the galaxy belong to them and they are to lazy to get off their asses and do their own goddamn work!" Zack said in an angry tone while clenching his fists

The group continued to walk to the castle until they saw a slave collapes infront of them it wasn't long before a Zungarian slaver approached him.

"Get up! He ordered,

"Master...my bones...are to heavy" the slave said weakly.

"Say that to my whipp!" The Slaver said as he pulled out his whip and tried to whip the slave until Ahsoka grabbed his arm and stopped him as he looked back at her.

"You don't wanna do that" Ahsoka growled under her cloak

"You dare touch me!?" The salver said as Zack got in between them.

"I'm so sorry friend i told my slave here to keep her hands to herself but just doesn't listen" he said as the slaver look at him suspiciously

"Aren't you too young to be slaver?" He asked

"My big brother here is showing me the ropes" Zack said wrapping one arm around Anakin's shoulder "right bro?"

"Uh yes thats right i told him him to put a chain around her but he thought he can handle" Anakin said playing along

"What have we here?" The Slaver asked as two guards ran up behind him " you both wearing Zungarian Armour,but you're not one of us,who are you?"

"We've come for meet with the queen" Anakin said

"Then you have to have an invitation" the slaver said "we can't let anyone see the queen"

"No invention but I do have news" Anakin replied "news the queen will be egar to hear"

"I doubt that" the Slaver said "youre nothing more then ower"

"I wouldn't say that" Anakin said "especially since you're preventing the Queen hearing about Bruno Entuy"

Just then a droid floated up and told the Slaver to bring Anakin and the the others to the queen, the slaver growled and led the group to the queen.

* * *

Later the group came the queens throne room.

"Make sure all preperations are complete for this evening" the Queen said as she looked at Anakin and smiled a little.

"And bring refreshments" she said as her guards left.

"My Queen" the slaver bowed "May i present Marswell"

"So you're the man who is aquantend with Bruno?"the Queen asked

"Yes your highness" Anakin said removing his helmet "how ever when first met he he failed to describe your beauty"

"Really? The Queen said "heas Burno mentioned my i tense hatred of him?,or did that escape his memory as well?" The Queen asked as the Slaver pointed his blaster at Anakin.

"He did not your majesty" Anakin said pushing the blaaster away with his finger "but he will not be speaking ever again"

"What do you mean" the Queen asked

"Burno is dead by my hand" Anakin replied "my brother and i have brought a slave from his palace,complamations of my efforts"

Anakin the pulled Ahsoka's cloak off ,she was wearing a blue dress revealing some skin and wearing crown like head wear,Zack looked at his girlfriend even though she was wearing a slave outfit she looked more like a princess to him.

"Unhand me friggin!" Ahsoka said to Anakin but then Zack turned her to face him and slapped her across the face.

"You shall speak not to your superiors in that tone of voice,slave scum!" He growled even though he was hurting inside for he what just did.

"You impress me Marswell" the Queen smiled "both you and your brother," she said as she walked toward the three as Zack puch Ahsoka down gently until she was kneeling.

"She's quite a catch,and to have defeated bruno in combat,well you must be quite the warrior" the Queen said to Anakin then turned her attention to Zack.

"And i assume your equally handsome brother is as well" she said

"You're too kind your majesty" Zack said "but I'm a novice compared to by big brother who is far superior in every way"

The Queen chuckled as she gently grabbed Zack's chin "handsome and modest I'd be surprised if you don't have a lover" she said in a seductive voice.

This cuased Ahsoka to clenched her fist in jealously.

The Queen then looked at Ahsoka observing her body, "the slave is certainly a fine stock,Burno always knew how to pick a female" she said stroking Ahsoka's arm,but Ahsoka slapped it away.

"Don't you dare touch me" Ahsoka growled as Zack pulled her back lekku toward him.

"How dare you disrespect the Queen!" Zack growled as he slapped Ahsoka with the back of his hand so hard she fell to the ground,he felt such guilt building up in him for what he just did.

The Queen smiled at Zack's action as she turned back to Anakin.

"She will need to be prossested,but she has potential" She said "what is your price for her?"

"How could a price on the beauty of this slave, when she is nothing compared to your highness?" Anakin said as Ahsoka and Zack rolled their eyes

"You can't brother" Zack said as he approached Anakin and the Queen "it impossible"

"You both flatter me" the queen said

"No your majesty but..." Anakin trailed off as he whisper something into the queen's that made her blush,luckily Zack wasn't able make out what the knight was saying.

"Stop it,stop it Marswell you are a bold one" the Queen said

"My reputaion proceeds me then" Anakin said

"Perhaps we could find a way to put a price on your slave,come walk with me" the Queen said offering her arm as Anakin grabbed her arm and they started to walk off.

As Zack had a hold off Ahsoka's arm he whispered to her "Are you alright?"

"Did you really have to slap me that hard?" She asked

"Sorry i had to make look real" Zack said feeling guilty

"You better hope my cheek heals up soon or you won't be getting any kisses for awhile" Ahsoka playfully

"Yes love" Zack said smiling

* * *

Later on the palace balcony the Queen was talking to Anakin while Zack was hold Ahsoka by the arm.

Slavery is a natural order of thing,the weak must neal before the strong,bow to our whims" the queen said "and ill need a man of talents to aid us"

Just then a teilek slave tried to stab the Queen with knife until Anakin grabbed her wrist.

"Let me go!" The slave said as Anakin threw to the ground

"You dare raise a hand to your master!?" The Queen said to the slave "clearly you require punishment"

"No" the slave said backing up to the ledge "i won't go back there"

"Wait stop!" Anakin said but the slave took her own life by jumping off the balcony.

"Such a waste" the Queen "but perhaps she was more trouble then she was worth"

Hearing that Zack glared and growled silently at the queen.

"But you Marswell are proven quite useful both you and your brother" the Queen said "very well ill pay your price for your slave girl since i am in need or a new servant" she said looking at Ahsoka.

"She is our gift to you your highness" Anakin said

"You are a man of many surprises,it pleases me" the Queen said "i want you and your brother to be my guests at the slave oction, and for you to sit by my side"

As Anakin and the queen walked off Ahsoka was getting worried and her boyfriend could sense.

"Itll be a cold day in hell before i anyone take you away from me" Zack said

Ahsoka smiled at him knowing he meant it. "Thank you" she whispered as they fallowed the Queen and Anakin.

* * *

Later at the acction Anakin was standing next to the Queen as Zack and Ahsoka were standing on the opposite side,

The first slave they brought out was the Tourgatan govenor but looked weak as he could barely standup, ahsoka looked at him in worry.

"Oh no" she said quietly as she looked at Zack who stare back at her,

The announcer called out the price of 50,000 for the governor.

"So where do you keep 50,000 slaves?"Anakin asked the Queen.

Just the the slaver approach the Queen "your majesty i have news"

He then whispered to the Queen as Zack and Ahsoka approached Anakin.

"All will be revealed in time" the Queen replied to Anakin, as she stood up and spoke to the people.

"Before we begin i want to welcome a very special guest,Obiwan Kenobi,jedi knight"

Anakin,Ahsoka and Zack all had a surprised look on there face as the saw their friend being brought out to the arena.

"My friends do not fear the jedi" the queen said "they are no better then the others they have forced into submission,for they served a coruppted senate a slave to the Republic, the jedi order is weakand we wil help break it"

The queen then handed a whip to Anakin"put the Jedi in his place" she said as Anakin took the whipp and walked off as Zack looked at anakin in worry.

 _"I hope you know what you're doing Anakin"_ he thought to himself

As the couple watched Anakin approached his old master as the Queen looked on.

"Whipp him to death or die trying" the Queen ordered

Anakin the looked at the padawans in the Queens box and nodded because they new what to do.

Anakin activate the whipp but instead of whipping Obiwan he whip the gaurds around him as R2 shot his and obiwans lightsabers int the sky and into their hands then the guards started shooting at them.

In the queens box Ahsoka took out the Slaver while Zack fought the guards as R2 tossed them their ligjtsabers, the young couple managed to take out the gaurds and then targeted the Queen.

"Looks like your slave Empire is over...Again" Ahsoka said holding her blade to the Queens face,

"Get that thing out of my face!" The Queen said as she was about to press a button on her chair until Zack held the tip of his hilt at the Queens head.

"You press that button and you'll be dead before you hit the ground" Zack growled

But then the slaver regained consensus and stunned him making him collapse to the ground.

"ZACK-AAAAAGGGHHHH" Ahsoka said being shocked by the shock collar she had on and she collapsed as did they know Rex,Obiwan and Anakin were captured as well.

* * *

Later Zack regained constioness only to find himself locked in a cell.

"Hey get me out of here! Anakin Obiwan!"

"They can't hear you these walls are thick" a soothing voice said.

Zack turned around to see an Adult torgutan Female possibly in her early 40's

"Are you one of the colinists they captured? Zack asked

"Yes the woman answered "the last one, the others are dead"

"She then turned her head to face Zack and couldn't believe what saw, she looked like and older version of Ahsoka she even had the same color tone of orange the same markings on her forehead,and same color eyes as Ahsoka.

"Who are you?" Zack asked the woman

"My name is Atana" she replied "And are you? You're obviously not a slaver"

"I'm Zack Archer im a padawan learner my friends and i came to reseue you and the others bit we we're too late and got captured by the Queen" Zack said with sadness in his voice.

"Your courage is appreciated Mr Archer" Atana said smiling

"Please call me Zack" Zack said,but he still couldn't get over the fact that this woman looked like his girlfriend.

"You know" Zack said "You look exactly like my friend Ahsoka Tano"

Atana the had a shocked looked on her face as she heard that name. "Did you say Ahsoka Tano?" She said hopefully

"Yes" Zack replied "Do you know her?"

"Of course i know her" Atana said with joy "...she's my daughter"

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN!**

 **I'l ljust let that sink into your minds before they explode remember R &R FULCURM OUT!**


	17. ESCAPE FROM KADADO

Disclaimer:same thing

* * *

Zack couldn't believe what he just heard the Torgutan female that was sitting across from him was Ahsoka 's Mother.

"You're Ahsoka's mother?" Zack asked,Atana nodded

"I haven't seen her since she was three, when the jedi took her" Atana said

"By Master Plo Koon she told me" Zack said

"What is she like?" Atana asked

"Zack smiled at the woman that could one day be his Mother in law "She's absolutely wonderful,she's sweet and kind but also fierce and brave,she's incredibly skilled in combat,but also very intelligent,and lastly she's extremely beautiful,she's so beautiful that words cannot describe her beauty"

Atana smiled at young man "you sound close with her" she said

"I am" Zack replied " she's my girlfriend"

Atana then had a shocked look on her face,"Girlfreind!?"" She asked in shock "but i thought jedi we're allowed to be in relationships"

"We're keeping it a secret,the only one who knows is her master" Zack said

Atana smiled "Well if you are her boyfriend then i know she'll be safe,i just wish i could see her"

Zack looked at Anata as she had a sad look on her face,he knew what he had to do.

"Atana i promise you'll see your daughter,im busting us out of here " he said with confidence.

"How?" Atana asked

"Leave that to me" Zack said

Just then a guard was about to past them and he had Zack's lightsaber on his belt, "hey guard" Zack said as the gaurd stop infront of his cell "can you bring me a cup of water?"

"Why should i jedi scum?" The gaurd said,just as Zack waved his hand.

"You will unlock the cell, and give me my weapon" Zack said using a mind trick

"I will unlock this cell and give you your weapon" the guard repeated as he unlock the cell door and gave Zack his saber.

"You will stay in this cell until futher notice" Zack told the guard

"I will stay in this cell until further notice" the guard said as he sat on the floor.

"Atana come-" said said until Atana grasp him with a big hug.

"Thank you Zack" Ataa said

"You're welcome" Zack said "now we have to hurry!" He said as he and Atana ran out the exit to find Ahsoka and the others.

* * *

As Zack And Atana were running through the palace wall,the Young Padawan spot Anakin running.

"Anakin!" Zack yelled,the turn to see his young friend as he sighed in relief "Zack thank the force you're alright"he said as he spotted Atana "i see you found cloinist"

Zack nodded "Atana meet Anakin Skywalker, jedi knight.

Atana bowed her head slightly to Anakin "its is an honor to meet you master jedi"

"Likewise" Anakin replied

Zack then turned to the knight "where's Obiwan and Ahsoka?" Asked

"I dont know where Obiwan is,but R2 found Ahsoka dangling in a cage on a high ledge of the palace" Anakin said

"Zack and Atana both had scared look on their faces.

"We have to hurry! Zack said as he Anakin and Atana ran to the palace roof.

* * *

As Ahsoka laid in the cage she was in,she heard a loud clang on the top as if something or some hit it,she looked up to see Zack on the top and she smiled at her boyfriend.

"What took you so long?" She asked sarcastically

"Oh you know being stunned,locked in a cell,and trying to be a hero really takes up alot of my time" Zack repiled smiling as he used the force to rip the roof of the cage of only to be consumed by a hug from his girlfriend.

"Im really glad your ok" Ahsoka said

"Same with you" Zack replied

Ahsoka the Saw Anakin as he walked to her.

"Are you ok Snips?" Anakin asked

"I sense a disturbense in the force" Ahsoka said as she used the force to crush the shock collar around her neck,then she glanced at Atana.

"You found another colinist?" She asked

"Zack nodded as turned Atana walk closer to them.

"Atana this is Ahsoka,Ahsoka...this is your mother" Zack said

What her boyfriend just shocked Ahsoka to the core aswell as Anakin as they both looked at Atana in disbelief.

"My...My Mother?!" Ahsoka asked as Atana approached her.

"Yes my child remember?" She asked as she put her hand on Ahsoka's cheek,just as she did it was like Ahsoka's childhood memories were unlocked and she saw Atana in all of them.

"Mother!" Ahsoka yelped as she embraced her mother with a tight and tears started to roll down her cheeks.

Ahsoka then pulled slightly away as her mother looked at her.

"Ahsoka,you look so beautiful" Atana said whipping a tear from her daughter's face,as she whipped her own away.

"My daughter,my grown up daughter,im so proud of you" Atana

"All this time i thought you were dead" Ahsoka said

Atana smile and looked at Zack "i would've been if your wonderful boyfriend hadn't save me" she said

Ahsoka turn to Zack and Smiled "he is wonderful" She said making Zack as he and Anakin walked toward them.

"Zack thank you for reuniting me and my daughter" Atana said in a very grateful tone.

"It was my pleasure" Zack said

"As much as i hate to inturupt this moment" Anakin said "we should get moving and find Obiwan"

"But we dont know where he is" Zack said

"But the Queen does" Anakin replied "here take this comlink and find our ship" he said as he tossed Zack a comlink.

"Where are you going?" Ahsoka asked

"To deal with Dooku" Anakin said as he force jumped to the top of the roof.

"Ahsoka take your mother back to the ship" Zack said

"What about you?" Ahsoka asked

"Im going to help Anakin,i will Dooku slip by me again" Zack said

Ahsoka there was no talking Zack out of this,he made up his mind.

"Alright" Ahsoka said "just be careful"

"I will" Zack said before kissing Ahsoka, then force jumped out or the Mother and Daughter's sight.

* * *

As Zack was near the throne room heard screaming a stood infront of the entrance he saw Dooku attacking Anakin with force lighting.

The padawan used to force to push Dooku to the stair case of the throne,then ignited his saber and stood in front of Anakin protecting him.

"Hello Dooku" Zack said "still suffering from our last fight i see" he said pointing his blade to Dookus shoulder cast.

"Archer" Dooku growled at his former apprentice,as Zack glared back at him.

"Last time we fought i made the mistake of letting you live" Zack said "I won't make that same mistake again"

Dooku got up to his feet and ignited his crimson blade,"Its time to end this,once and for all"

"I couldn't agree more!" Zack said as both he and Dooku charged at each other fiercely clashing their blades together until they entered into saber lock.

"Obiwan has taught well" Dooku complimented but Zack broke the lock cuasing the red and green blades to clashs again and entered into another lock.

"Now release your anger" Dooku told his former padawan "only your hatered can destroy me"

The lock broke again as the padawan and sith lord continued to clash blades until Dooku twisted Zack's lightsaber and blasted him with force lighting sending him flying next to where Anakin was laying as the padawan groined in pain three gaurds entered the throne room to see their queen lying on the floor.

"She was murdered by the Jedi" Dooku lied as Anakin and Zack sat up and Anakin activated his comlink so Ahsoma could hear.

"Lier!" Zack said but Dooku ignored him.

"Take your vengeance!" Dooku said

Anakin ran over to the queens body and picked her up while Zack called his lightsaber to him and they force jump out the window and landed on the platform of their ship that had been waiting with Ahsoka and Atana in it as the took off.

The told Anakin that Obiwan was in the Gadavo system just before she died in his arms.

* * *

Later the group manage to make it to The Planet Gandavo as they all changed back into their proper clothing and Entered with the temple where Obiwan was held prisoner.

But as they enter the ship was destroyed by cannons,as they tried to enter the palace the door was locked.

"So much for our way home" Anakin said

"We'll just find another like we always do" Zack joked

"What now?" Ahsoka asked

"We get through the old fashion way" Anakin said as he stabbed the door with his saber.

"Ill help ya" Zack said igniting his blade as he cut one way and Anakin cut in the opposite the heard Obiwan's voice throught the screen.

"Anakin, im glad to see you,unfortunately our guests dont feel the same way"

"Well you can't make everyon happy master" Anakin said continuing to cut through the door.

"They are threating to kill the Slaves if you don't surrender" Obiwan said

"There's a shock..." Zack said sarcastically

"Its good to see you're always ready to nagotiate" Anakin said "bit I've had enough of slave drivers"

"Anakin this is a fight you can not win alone" Obiwan said

"Who said i was alone?" Anakin said

Just then a republic fleet led by Plo koon came out of nowhere and attacked the palace.

"I hope you told Master Plo n8t to destroy this Place before getting us all off it" Ahsoka said to Anakin

"Ahsoka Anakin maybe dumb but he's not stupid" Zack making his girlfriend smile as he and Anakin manage to cut and opening in the door.

"We'll need a bigger ship to put the slaves in" Ahsoka said as she,Zack Anakin and Atana enters the castle, the jedi ignited their sabers to fight off the guards.

"Atana stay behind me and Ahsoka!" Zack said

"Ok" Atana said as she stood behind them.

Anakin manage to kill the last gaurd as the four and R2 ran down the hall.

* * *

As the the group made their way down the hall they got news that the Colints were in danger

"Ill go help my people see if i can buy us some time" Ahsoka said

"Ill go with you Ahsoka" Zack said

"So will I" Atana agreed

"Good luck you all" Anakin said as he turned left and the others turned right.

* * *

As Ahsoka,Zack and Atana came the door the colinist were behind,Zack manage to unlock the door only to see the walls were electrified and the platform the colinist were standing on was dissappear.

Zack then used the force to stop the platform fro going any farther away.

"Ahsoka go calm them down ill keep it steady!" Zack said

"Ok" Ahsoka said said as she force jump over to her people to calm them down, she then called Anakin on here comlink

"Change of plans master, there no way to get the people out of the holding cell and up to the landing i have an idea we need to have the crusier move underneath the the castle,we can escape on the crusier if admiral Covern can move in close enough,and please hurry Zack is holding the floor to the cell steady but he can't hold on for much longer." Ahsoka said as she saw her boyfriend struggling to hold the floor in place.

The Repubic cruseir manage to fit underneath the castle cell where the colinists and jedi were as clone trooper shot cables at the cell roof.

"Ok everyone,well have to go by groups" Ahsoka said as the colinist started sliding down the cables bit one female couldn't reach th cables and fell until Ahsoka jumped out and caught her on the cruiser.

As all the coloinist made it off Zack release his grip on the platform. "Ready Atana?" He asked

"Yes" she said as Zack picked her up bridal style and jumped onto the cruiser next to Ahsoka.

"Thats all of them lets goet out of here before place come down on us" Zack said as they all got inside the ship and the gunships shot down the castle reducing it to nothing but rumble.

* * *

Later in a Republic destroyer the Colinist leader thanked the jedi for saving their lives as Zack,And Ahsoka were talking Atana,as she hugged her daughter.

"Ahsoka I'm so proud of you," Atana said "you saved our people"

Ahsoka smiled "Well i couldn't done it without my man here" she said as wrapped her arm around Zack's waist.

"Well who else is going bail you out of trouble?" Zack joked receiving a smack to the head by his girlfriend.

Atana smiled at the young couple "Zack i owe a huge thank you for saving my life and reuniting me with my daughter"

"It was plessure to meet you Atana,and i hope we get to see you again real soon" Zack said

"Me too Mom" Ahsoka said hugging her mother then looked back at Zack.

"Get in here you" Ahsoka said as she pulled her boyfriend into a group hug with all was well.

* * *

 **YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT TO DO FULCRUM OUT!**


	18. THE FORCES OF DESTINY

Disclaimer: same thing

* * *

It had been a week since the rescue of the colinist, but during that week more Jedi have lost their lives to the clone wars,and the Jedi were fully aware of it as they were discussing it at a council meeting.

"This war has taken a toll on the Jedi" Master Windu said

"Agreed" Plo koon "more keep getting killed by the sepritist"

"Yes we need more knights" Skak ti agreed

"I know this will generate debate" Obiwan said "but during this time of war we forgo the trials and premote my padawan Zachary to Jedi Knight"

"Preposterous!" Windu spat "we can't set aside our most holo tradition"

"Well he is a cunning warrior and one of our best commanders" Kit fisto said

"But he is also reckless with his gift" Shak ti said

"Sometimes in the past yes" Obiwan agreed as he stood up from his chair, "But regardless Zachary has been through challanges more difficult then the trials, surely he past a trail of skill when he defeated Count Dooku on Mustafar, and past a trial of courage by saving Anakin,Ahsoka and myself more times than I can count,and he has continued to pass every challenge this war has delt him"

"It would seem he would have one trial left to face" Kit said

"Testing the spirit" Skak ti said

"Facing the mirror" Plo koon replied

"And that is what concerns me" Windu said "to walk the path of the Jedi one's spirit must be strong,that requires disaplin, and he has often disobeyed you has he not Master Kenobi?"

Obiwan frowned at what Windu said until Yoda spoke up.

"Did you not disobey me from time to time in your youth Master Windu?" Yoda said as the other council members chuckled

"Adjusted debate this is" Yoda said "But in these days of war need all the knights we can,Unorthodox young Archer's carrier has been so too will be his trials trust in the force I do...a Knight he shall be"

* * *

In the streets of Corusant Zack walking along minding his own business after a week long solo mission on Felucia,

"Oh man, Battle droids wouldn't give up easily, i wanna go home and rest" Zack said, but on his way home he stopped someone in a cloak following him.

"Someones hunting me" the padawan said "well it time for the hunted to become the hunter"

Zack then force sped into a dark ally as the cloaked figure was about to walk past Zack grab the figure and ignited his blade to the stalkers face as the green light of his blade revealed Ahsoka.

"Zacky" Ahsoka said taking off her hood down as Zack had a surprised look on his face the kissed her.

The kiss lasted for a minute until they both broke away and Zack put his hand on Ahsoka's cheek.

"I've missed you so much Ahsoka" Zack said as they pulled into another kiss,but Zack some people walk as he turned Himself and Ahsoka around so their faces couldn't be seen.

"Im tired of all this" Zack growled "Our love shouldn't be hiding like some kind of hidious creature!"

"Zack you almost a jedi knight and then-" Ahsoka said before Zack cut her off

"And then what? Zack asked "Jedi aren't supposed to be in relationships,It doesn't matter" Zack said turning away.

"It does matter" Ahsoka said "we knew it would be like this,maybe things can change after the war, but for now the republic needs us" she told her boyfriend as she turned him around and pulled his hood in the shadows of Corusant,or anywhere in the galaxy,and most importantly in my heart i will always love you"

Zack smiled at Ahsoka "Well you do look really good in the dark" he said

"Zacky" Ahsoka said before kissing her boyfriend until Zack's comlink went off and he answered it.

 _"Zachary the council requests your presence at once"_ Obiwan said through the comlink

"Ill be right there master" Zack said as he turned off his comlink then looked at Ahsoka.

"What did you do?" She asked in worry

"Their probably just gonna scold me again,but i don't want to leave you" Zack said

"You have too,don't worry ill be wait for you to get back" Ahsoka said giving him another kiss.

"Iove you" Zack said

"I love you too" Ahsoka replied

* * *

Later Zack entered the temple and walked down the hall leading to the the council chambers where Obiwan was waiting.

"Zachary you're late" Obiwan said as Zack sighed in disgusted and looked out the window"when the council requests you presence it always of great importance" The Knight said

"If im late for a scolding does it really matter?" Zack said

"Scolding?" Obiwan asked "You're not a little boy anymore,but as long as you are my student you wiil heed my wisdom"

"Well as far as your wisdom goes you're not Dooku!" Zack shouted

Obiwan had a hurt look on his face as Zack relized what he said.

"Master forgive i didnt mean to-" Zack said before Obiwan inturrupted him.

"I know" Obiwan "You're still upset about he did, and i also know that you still think you'll become like him,but over the past year you've proven to be a better jedi then he was,and you've proven to me that you are capble of all Master Yoda believed you would be,and now we must leave our roles as master and student,it's time we became brothers"

"Master?" Zack asked raising an eye brow.

Then the door to the council chambers open but it was so pitch black the padawan couldn't see anything as he walked in the council door closed and it was dark until the room was lite up buy the blue and green lightsabers as well as Master Windu's purple lightsaber.

Zack smiled as he looked at the lightsabers.

"Step forward padawan" Master Yoda said.

Zack step toward and kneeled to the grand master,.

"Zack Archer by right of the council by the will of the force dub thee i do jedi" with a flick of his wrist Master Yoda cut Zack's padawan off."Knight of the Republic"

Zack rose to his feet full of pride that his goal had finally been actived.

* * *

Zack returned to his room and when he opened the door he saw Ahsoka sitting cross legged on his bed.

"Hey Sexy" she said in a seductive voice "where have you been?,I've been waiting for you "

"I had some business with the council" Zack said

"What happened?" Ahsoka asked as she stood up and walked to her boyfriend.

Zack then reached into his pocket,pulled out his padawan braid and Ahsoka gasped while placing her hand infront of her mouth.

"Does this mean what i think it means!?" Ahsoka asked hopefully

"Yes,Im now a Jedi Knight" Zack said smiling before being consumed by a hug from his girlfriend.

"Oh Zack im so proud of you" Ahsoka said before giving him the biggest loving kiss she could give him.

"Thanks Ahsoka" Zack said kissing her back until Ahsoka whisper in his ear.

"Maybe i should reward my Knight" Ahsoka whispered in a seductive voice.

"Oh really? Zack said smirking.

Ahsoka nodded as she unbuttoned the back of her outfit then pulling down revealing her breasts.

"You like what you see?" Ahsoka asked jiggling them a little bit

"Yes,yes i do" Zack said as he grabbed her right breasted and kissed her,Ahsoka moaned softly as he squeezed harder she let out a small gasp.

"Oh Zack,thats really turning me on!" Ahsoka said

"Good" Zack said as he layed down his girlfreind on his bed and started kisses her neck.

"Oh mmm Zack yes" Ahsoka moaned in plessure,as he then kisses down to her breast and sucked on her nipple.

"Oh Zack mmmm don't stop!" Ahsoka said

Zack pulled the rest of Ahsoka's clothes off until she was completely naked. "I wanna try something new" he said as he winked as he went down to her womanhood and stuck his tougune inside of her.

Ahsoka gasped at the feeling of her boyfriend's tougune inside of her as she was moving her hips around uncontrollably.

"Ahhh! mmmm! Oh force that feels so good!" Ahsoka exclaimed as Zack licked faster and faster.

"Ah! Zack im gonna ah! gonna-AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Ahsoka shouted as she orgasamed while her juice shot out of her causing her to tremble

"Looks like someone enjoyed that" Zack said smiling.

"You...need to do that...more often" Ahsoka said in between breathes

"Im guessing you want more?" Zack suggested

"Yes please" Ahsoka begged

Zack took of his clothes unril he was naked and he started thrusting in Ahsoka causing her to moan loudly.

"Oh Zack mmmph that feels amazing!" Ahsoka yelled as her boyfriend kept thrusting faster and harder for forty minutes.

"ZACK I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Ahsoka yelled from the top of her lungs as she squirted all her juices again and breathed heavilyas her boyfriend.

"Wow that was amazing" Zack said

"It was..."Ahsoka said still trying to catch her breath

the couple kissed each before Ahsoka spoke.

"Im really proud of you Zack you've earn the right to be a knight after all you've done"

"Thanks Ahsoka i love you" Zack said

"I love you too" Ahsoka said as the couple fell asleep.

Now Zack was a jedi knight and who knows what the future has in store for him.

* * *

 **There ya go Zack is finally a Jedi Knight R &R FULCRUM OUT!**


	19. A FRIEND IN NEED

Disclaimer: same thing

* * *

The next day after Ahsoka gave Zack his "reward" for becoming a Jedi Knight,she was waiting outside his room while he was changing.

"Zack hurry up you've in there for half an hour" Ahsoka said through the door.

"Hey if I'm a Knight now I need to at least look the part" Zack said the other side of the door.

"Looks don't matter Zack you shouldn't-" Ahsoka said before Zack came out of his room,his hair looked a little longer the usaul,it went down half way past his ears and his new out was like his traditional jedi only it was black.(A/N just imagine Luke's outfit in return of the jedi)

"Wow" Ahsoka said smiling

"You like it?" Zack asked

"And I thought you were hot before" Ahsoka said kissing her boyfriend "makes me just wanna rip you out of those clothes and "reward" you again.

Zack chuckled while holding Ahsoka close to him "Well unfortunately that will have to wait, we have a meeting with Senateor Amidala"

"Awe ok" Ahsoka said "But the first chance I get,I'm ripping off those clothes" she said playfully

"Deal" Zack said

* * *

Later Zack and Ahsoka met Padme at her ship while she greeted the couple.

"Thanks for coming Ahsoka" Padme said "And Zack congratulations on becoming a Jedi Knight"

"Thank you Senator" Zack said bowing,then they boarded the ship.

* * *

Later on Mandalore Senators Amidala,Organa,and Mon Mothma were sitting across from the sepritist senators in Queen Satine's thrown room discussing ways to end the war as Ahsoka and Zack stood on opposite side of Padme.

"The Republic reconizes the tragedy of the war,but their is nothing we can change that has already occurred" Padme said

"Say it alound before this gathering" one Separatist senetor said "as a representative of Chancellor Palpitine,that you declare without reservation the sepritists deline peace"

"I have something to say about the legitimacy of the sepritist!" A voice called across the room as the senators,Queen Satine,Zack and Ahsoka turn to see Lux Bontarai Enter the room.

Zack growled silently at the young man,it was safe to say he did not like Lux at all.

"You didn't mention Lux Bontarai would be here" Ahsoka whispered

"I didn't know" Padme whispered back

"If you want me to throw him out,ill be more then happy senator" Zack said earning a glare from his girlfriend.

Satine alound Lux to speak. "I stand before you,Son of Liea Bontarai,A l loyal sepritist,patriot and friend" Lux said As looked toward Ahsoka who smiled and then to Zack who just glared him.

"It has come to my attention that my mother was murdered by Count Dooku in cold blood!" Lux exclaimed

Zack's glared face turned into a face of guilt as he heard what his former master did to Lux's mother.

"That is a lie!" Another Sepritist Senator exclaimed "Remove this traitor immediately!"

Ahsoka tried to help lux but Padme held her back,as the droids grabbed Lux.

"I will not be silanced!" Lux said "Dooku is using you!,You'll all be betrayed,just like my mother!"

Zack felt confused he didn't like Lux but yet he felt sorry for him.

"We can't let them take him" Ahsoka whispered to Padme "he'll be killed"

"Do what you have to Ahsoka but be careful" Padme said as Ahsoka nodded

"Im going with you" Zack whispered to his girlfriend "I still don't trust him around you"

"Just don't hurt him ok?" Ahsoka pleaded

"No promises" Zack replied as he and Ahsoka ran out the door.

* * *

On the platform the sepritists droids took Lux to a Sepritist ship while Zack and Ahsoka were sneaking onto a ramp and entered through an air avent and entered the room where Lux was.

"Ahsoka? Zack? "Lux said as Zack took down both droid with his saber.

"Lux I think it's time to go don't you?" Ahsoka asked while extending her hand and Lux grabbed it,seeing this Zack's jealousy started to rise as the ship

"R2 fire up the engines,we're leaving" Ahsoka said through her comlink as they ran more sepritist droids tried to shott them down as they ran down the halls of the palace then reached their ship.

"Captain Tagger we have incoming clankers!" Zack shouted

"We'll cover you general!" Tagger said as he and his men started firing at the droids while the three teens entered the ship and took off.

When the ship entered space the teens were contacted by Anakin.

 _"Ahsoka,Zack Padme just contacted me she said the peace negotiations have all but collapesed where are you?"_ Anakin asked

"We're on our way to Corusant master" Ahsoka answered "We have Lux Bontarai"

"Master Jedi,Im sorry if cuased you any trouble" Lux said

"It's nothing" Ahsoka said "You'll be safe now with the Republic"

"Only if they allow him Ahsoka" Zack said earning a glare from his girlfriend

 _"Alright,bring Bontarai to Coursant immediately,We'll discuss it later"_ Anakin said

"Yes master" Ahsoka said before the hologram of Anakin disappeared.

Just then Lux pulled out a small blaster and pointed it at Ahsoka.

"I can't go with you Ahso-" was all Lux could say before Zack punched him,as the Knight grabbed the arm holding the blaster and twisted it behind Lux's back making him drop the blaster as Lux yelped in pain.

"I knew we couldn't trust you!" Zack growled

Ahsoka then picked up the gun "what are you doing with a gun anyway? You're not a fighter" she said

"Im no longer a sepritist either" Lux said groaning in pain "I wont join the Republic"

"What other options do you have?" Ahsoka asked

"There is a different way" Lux said

"Zack let him go please" Ahsoka said

"Ugh fine..." Zack said knewing there was no point in arguing with Ahsoka as he released Lux from his grip.

"Both me and Zack know what you've been through" Ahsoka said "I understand you feel alone,but the Republic will help you"

"Like they helped my mother!" Lux shouted "Ive already made contacted with a group on Karlac who are noble to my cuase"

"And what cause is that?" Zack asked

"To kill Dooku" Lux said in a dark tone

Zack and Ahsoka both had shocked looks on their faces.

"The only one going to get killed is you" Ahsoka said to Lux "I'm sorry bit im taking you to Coursant" she said sitting in the pilot seat. "Without us how do you think you would escape those droids?"

"Like this!" Lux said before he tazzered of anger Zack force choked Lux into the air and managed to grab Ahsoka before she hit the ground.

"You're lucky she's not dead or I'd kill you right now"!

"Im...sorry" Lux said gasping for air

"She tried to help you and you tazzer her!?" Zack exclaimed

"You don't understand,you don't know what it like to be betrayed" Lux choked before Zack dropped him and heard Lux coughing.

"I do...more than you know" Zack said before placing Ahsoka in the co pliot seat.

"What are you talking about?" Lux asked still trying to catch his breath.

"Before the clones began,Dooku was my master" Zack said in sadness as Lux had a shocked look on his face.

"He was like a father to me,and when he betrayed me it hurt me and still does to this day" Zack said looking back at Lux

"Then you understand why i have to do this!" Lux said

"I know wanting revange on Dooku is tempting,but killing him won't bring your mother back!" Zack said

"I don't care" Lux said before tazzing Zack before he could react as the Knight fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Later Zack felt someone shake him as he regained consciousness as he sat up he felt a pair of arms wrap around him until he realized it was Ahsoka hugging him.

"Zack thank the force are you alright" Ahsoka asked

"Im fine Ahsoka,where's Lux" the Knight asked

"I don't know but he took my lightsabers" Ahsoka said as she looked at Zack's belt "And from the looks of it he took yours too"

Zack patted around him belt to feel for his lightsaber but it wasn't there.

"Dammit! If I don't get it back Obiwan will never forgive me" Zack said

Ahsoka stood up and looked out the window to see Lux standing infront of the ship.

"Lux!" Ahsoka growled "R2 take a look around and see where he hidden our sabers,we're gonna have a chat with Mr. Bontarai."

"If by talk you mean beat him senseless then I'm all in" Zack said as he and Ahsoka put on their coatsand walked outside to where Lux was standing.

"Lux,where are we and what did you do with our lightsabers?!" Ahsoka demanded

"And I suggest you answer now before I beat you senseless!" Zack said

"You two should've stayed on the ship" Lux said turrning to the couple.

Just then a bunch of Mandalorian worriers surrounded them.

"Hey kid" one obviously female Mandalorian said "Youre late"

"Death watch" Zack whispered "Obiwan told me about them"

"Did you get us what we need?" The Mandalorian known as Bo Katan asked

"Yes I have the information with me" Lux said as Bo turned her head to Zack and Ahsoka.

"Who are they?" Bo asked

"Im his...his" Ahsoka said trying to come up with an answer before Zack stepped in.

"She's my girlfriend" Zack said pulling Ahsoka toward him "And Lux is my best friend,believe it or he introduced me to her,right buddy?" The Knight said before pulling Lux to him and whispered "Play along"

"Uh right,right" Lux said

"Girlfriend?" Bo asked as she took a better look at Ahsoka "A little skinny isn't she?" The Mandalorian asked while slapping Ahsoka's ass making her jump.

"Why you!" Ahsoka growled as Zack got in between the two women.

"She's more then she looks" the Knight said

"Hmmmm" Bo Katan hummed as she looked at Zack and clearly like what she saw. "Such a shame a handsome guy like you deserves a real woman" Bo said as she place a hand on Zack's face before he slapped it away.

"Flattering but I'll pass" Zack said as he saw R2 role towards them with his and Ahsoka's lightsabers he shook his head no as the droid stopped in his tracks and put the lightsaber in his cargo hold.

"We leave now" Bo ordered "the snow is coming"

"What have you gotten us into?" Ahsoka demanded as she grab Lux's arm

"It's all under control" Lux said

"Under control!?" Zack exclaimed silently "these people are terrorists,they'll kill us all!"

"You coming?" One terriosst asked

"Uh Yes" Lux answerd

"Uh me and my boyfriend should stay with the ship" Ahsoka said

No,you'reboth coming too" the terriosst said as two others picked up R2 and put him on the Zack and Ahsoka got on seprate speeders and rode off with the Madalorians.

* * *

Later the Terriost took the Jedi and lux to there cam As the enter they saw some droids being shot at for fun.

They then stopped infront of a tent.

"The boss will see you in there" Bo said as the three teens enter the tent and waited

"Don't ruin my plan ok?" Lux whispered

"Plan? What plan? "Ahsoka asked

"This is a holotrace device" Lux said pointing to the device on his wrist. "It can identify the origin of any holotrace mission, I knew if i accused Dooku of murder i would be brought to him,well it worked and know i know where he is,if death watch moves quick enough we can destroy him,is that a good enough plan for you two?" He asked

"Lux i told you killing Dooku won't bring your Mother back" Zack said

"He's right" Ahsoka agreed "this isn't some kind of idealistic Pulidical group,they will take the information and kill you!"

"I knew you two wouldn't understand" Lux said in disappointment

"The death watch are murders" Ahsoka said "sworn to destroy jedi you don'tdont know what you're doing this-" Zack then cut Ahsoka off by kissing her as the her as three death watch members entered the tent.

"Am I inturupting" the middle one asked as Zack and Ahsoka broke away

"No of course not" Zack said

"Its time to talk business" the man said removing his helmet to reveal Pre Vizla the leader of death watch. "Tell your friends to leave us" he said

"Of course"Lux said as Bo took The couple out of the tent.

* * *

Later Zack And Ahsoka were taken to a different tent as Bo shoved Ahsoka until Zack caught her from falling.

"Try that again and i will-" Ahsoka said until a woman grabbed her arms and shushed her.

"You don't want to make them angry,they are far from rascinall" the woman said

"Heh believe me you have no idea" Ahsoka said as she and Zack sat on a crate next to eachother.

"Whats your name? Zack asked the woman

"Tryla" the woman answered

"Im Zack and this is Ahsoka" the Knight said

"Where are you from?" Ahsoka asked Tryla

"We were kidnapped from a nearby town,were are simple people we trust easily,and we were betrayed" Tryla said

"Well you can't trust anyone but i can assure you you can trust us" Zack said

Then a Death watch member entered the tent.

"Tonight we feast,prepare the food!" He ordered "your masters are hungry"

As he left Zack growled at the disrespect he gave the people.

* * *

Later in the Death watches main tent the people as well as Zack and Ahsoka were serving foodand drinks to the death watch clan, as The then walked over to Lux.

"Hungry?" Ahsoka asked as she gave Lux some food "be careful not to choke on your stupidity" she growled while smiling

"We wouldn't want that now buddy" Zack growled while smiling as they walked away.

"I see your friends are sitting in well" Vizla said to Lux "now how will you fit in?"

"All I want is Dooku dead" Lux said

"Vizla!" A voice cried out as a the chief entered the tent

"Chief Eddpire,I don'tremember summoning you" Vizla said

"You have taken our woman,stolen our food,and threatened us for to long" the Chief said

"Great for you to come here under bold words" Vizla said

"You are no longer welcomed here!" The chief said

"Well if our presence isn't welcomed,well make ready to leave" Vizla said as all the othe death watch members smirked.

 _"somethings not right"_ Zack thought to himself.

"You will return our people to us?" The chief asked

"Yes sunrise tomorrow,you have my word" Vizla said

"Very well we'll be waiting" the chief said as he exited the tent.

"See they are not the killers you thought they were" Lux whisper

"He honestly can't be that stupid" Zack said to himself

* * *

The next day the Death watch took the woman back to there village as well as the three teens came along as they met the chief in the village square.

"Yuu have kept your word"the chief said "we are grateful for your understanding"

Just the more Mandalorian terrorists came flying down from the sky.

"Im a man of my word,here is your granddaughter" Vizla said as he handed Tryla to the chief "as promised"

Then Vizla ignited his darksaber and stabbed Tryla in the back killing her.

"Tryla!" Ahsoka shout as she ran toward her friend

"Still think they're not killers?!" Zack asked Lux as the former sepritist looked in horror.

"Kill them!" Vizla ordered "Kill them all"

The terriosts used their flamethrowers tp burn every house in the village

"What are you doing?!" Lux demanded

"Never let the weak tell you what to do" Vizla said "welcome to Death Watch"

Ahsoka used the force to call a staff to her and threw it and a terroist killing him.

Zack them threw off his coat and started attacking the other with kicks and punches.

Then Vizla went to attack attack Ahsoka until Zack force pushed him back.

"Thanks" Ahsoka said

"I've always got your back babe" Zack said

Just then the two were suddenly wrapped up in cables with no way to escape as Vizla walked back up to them.

"Now what do we have here?" He asked "I think we've caught ourselves a couple of Jedi!,drag them back to camp" he order as the couple were dragged painfully on the ground.

* * *

Later at the Death watch camp Zack and Ahsoka were held down in the middle of the floor on both knees while Lux watched as R2 entered the tent but stayed hidden.

"Now Lux Bontarai" Vizla started "this does not look good this does not look good at all, I asked you to join us in good faith and you bring two Jedi into our camp"

"They weren't supposed to be here" Lux replied "please let them go"

"Im afraid that'snot an option" Vizla said drawing his saber.

"I believed you had honor,but you're just murders,no better then Dooku" Lux growled

"You call us murders" Vizla replied "And it was your own lust for revenge that made you seek us out"

"I wanted justice for my mother's death" Lux said

"And you shall have it,but the Jedi are no different then Dooku and these two shall pay in part for their crimes against Mandalore,so you see itnot murder at all"

Vizla ignited the darker saber as Zack and Ahsoka closed their eyes

"It's like you said, its justice!"

Then R2 2ent all crazy and activated his fire extinguisher and blinded the Mandalorians.

"Zack! Ahsoka! Now!" Lux shouted as he pushed Vizla away.

R2 then rolled up behind the two Jedi and gave them their lightsabers.

"Thanks little buddy" Zack said he and Ahsoka ignited their blades and cut the heads off all the surrounding Madalorians.

"Stop the Jediare mine" Vizla said as he ignited his blade again.

"Lux get to the ship" Ahsoka said as she and Zack started clashing blades until Vizla kicked Ahsoka out of the tent and focused of Zack.

The two warriors clashed as they were both evenly matched until Zacked Kicked Vizla into a pile of crates and went outside to check on his girlfriend who was laying in the snow.

"You ok?"

"Yeah" Ahsoka said as her boyfriend helped her up they spotted Lux R2 and the droids the terriosts used for target practice.

"Looks like R2 made some friend" Lux said smiling

Then the death watch came out as the droids started to attacking while Zack and Ahsoka took on Vizla as the three clashed until Zack flipped over and Slased Vizla's jetpack.

"Not bad Jedi" Vizla complimented

"I didn't miss" Zack growled

"Then Vizla heard his pack beep and too it off before it exploded knocking the knight and padawan down.

"Zack Ahsoka come on" Lux yelled as they jumped on the speederhe was driving and drove off.

* * *

Later inthe ship in space Zack and Ahsoka were in the cockpit.

"Whew,Obiwan wasn't kidding when he said they were tough" Zack said clearly exhausted

Ahsoka looked at R2

"No one follwed us good job R2"

R2 then beeped like he was trying to tell her something.

"What do you mean the escape pod has been activated?" Ahsoka asked then she relised "Lux,R2 the ship is yours" Ahsoka said as she went to the escape pod and Zack followed.

As the entered the pod deck the door was shut.

"Lux what are you doing? Ahsoka asked through the door

"I can't go with you Ahsoka"Lux said through the other side "you know that"

"But we can try" Ahsoka said hoping her friend would change his mind "try to change things together" .

"We make a pretty good team don't we? Lux asked

Zack growled as his jelously grew and clenched his fists.

"Don't worry we'll all meet again" Lux said "I promise"

"Be careful Lux" Ahsoka said

"Just then the escape pod detached and was out of sight.

"Good riddence!" Aack said as he climbed back into the cockpit as Ahsoka followed.

"What is your problem?" Ahsoka aske

"My problem?,My problem!?" Zack shouted "You don't think I can't sense your feeling for him!"

Ahsoka stepped back in fear of her boyfriend's loud voice as Zack relized what he did.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka, it's just that when ever you're around him im afraid ill loose you to him,i'm jelious I can't help it" Zack said hangimg his head down in saddness until he felt two hand pull him toward Ahsoka's lips and she kissed him as he kissed her back.

The kissed lasted for a full minute until they broke away.

"Force I love you so much" Zack said

"I love you more" Ahsoka said playfully

"Impossible" Zack said as the couple kissed again while the ship returned them to Corusant.

* * *

 **PHEW OVER 3,000 WORDS THIS LITTARALY TOOK ME ALL DAY TO TYPE BUT ANYWAY R &R WHILE I GET SOME R&R FULCRUM OUT!**


	20. BROTHERS( ZACK VS MAUL)

Disclaimer:only Zack belongs to me

* * *

A couple of weeks past since Ahsoka and Zack help Lux on Corusant Zack has been summoned by his formermaster Obiwan Kenobi to discuss a serious matter .

"You summoned me Master?" Zack asked

"Yes I'm afraid we have we a serious problem" Obiwan said

"Is it Dooku?" Asked the Younger Knight

"No" Obiwan replied "Its Darth Maul"

Zack couldn't believe what he just heard,the first sith to appear in 1000 years and was thought to be dead was alive.

"Darth Maul!?" Zack said "But i thought you killed him"

"So did i,but somehow he has resurfaced and sent me a message" Obiwan said

"Then lets go see what he want" Zack growled

"Indeed" Obiwan said as the two Knights went to go see the message.

* * *

In the council holo room the holo message from Dath Maul appeared he had no shirt on and his legs were replaced with droid legs and claw like feet as he held prisoners.

 _"There will be more inasint blood o your hands Kenobi!"_ Maul said in pure anger _"Unless you come here,and face me!,come alone and if you do not"_

The hologram showed Maul decapitating the hostages.

 _"This world will burn"_

The hologram faded as Obiwan spoke up

"I have to go" the Knight said

"Not alone you won't" Master Windu said "we'll send a task for with you"

"No" Obwian refused "You've seen what he can do,he's a broken unbalanced monster, Ive dealt with him before I can do it again"

"I disagree" Windu said "this is clearly a trap"

"Against my better jugement,agree with master Kenobi I do" Master Yoda said "finish what he started long ago He must"

"Im of to Reydonia" Obiwan said as he Exited the room

Zack stood there knowing he could let the only father figure he had left go alone.

* * *

Later Zack met up with Ahsoka and told her everything that happened as they walked to his jedi fighter.

"I can't let Obiwan face Maul alone Alone Ahsoka" Zack said "He's more dangerous then ever"

"Don't you think you're overreacting?" Ahsoka asked "He beat Maul before,he can probably do again"

"That's because Mual underestimated Obiwan because he was a Padawan back then,he won't make the same mistake again" Zack said "I already lost one master i can't lose another"

Ahsoka looked at her boyfriend in sadness knewing there was no talking him out of this.

"Alright" Ahsoka said "just be careful"

"I will i promise" Zack said as he kissed Ahsoka

"I love you" Ahsoka said

"I love you too" Zacm said as he entered his fighter and took off.

As he took off Ahsoka placed a hand on her stomach "Don't worry we'll tell him soon" she said

* * *

Later Zack Landed on Dathomier after discovering Obiwan wasn't on Raydonia anymore as he found a cargo ship sensing Obiwan's force signiture inside.

He climbed in through the air shaft and enter the storage compartment to see Obiwan be man handled by Maul as the former sith held his crimson bade close to Obiwan's face.

"I'll make you stay awake long enough to feel every single cut" Mual hissed "You're death will be beyond exscruiating, you will suffer as i have suffer"

Maul attempted to strike Obiwan down until Zack force pushed him into a pile of crates as the Knight jumped infront of his former master.

"Zachary!?" Obiwan said in shock.

"What?" Zack asked you didn't expect me to listen to you did you?

Just then Maul stood up and saw Zack as the two stood face to face.

"So Kenobi has a new pet" Maul growled

"If you want to get to my master you'll to kill me first!" Zack said as he ignited his saber while Maul ignited his.

The two warriors clashed their red and green blades exchanging blows back and forfth until Zack force pushed the demoned sith into a stack of crates.

"Do you recagnize this saber?" Zack asked as he held up his balde so Maul could see it "It belong to the great Jedi Knight Quigon Jinn,and if you recall its the same saber my master used to cut you in half,and I'm gonna use it to finish the job!"

Maul roared in anger as he charged at the younger Knight and they clashed once again and again exchanging blows as they went into a saber lock

"I sense much fear in you boy!" Maul said "you have hate you have anger,but you don't use them!"

Zack the force pushed Maul to the ground as he saw Obiwans lightsaber on Maul's waist and grabbed it.

"Master catch!" Zack said as he tossed Obiwan's saber to then Another Zabrak entered he was bigger then Maul and had yellow and black skin this was Savage Opress the warrior that killed to jedi in seconds.

The two Knights were back to back as the two Zabrak sith surrounded them.

"Ready?" Obiwan asked Zack

"Like you even had to asked the younger knight said.

The two knight fought off the sith as Obiwan handled Maul and Zack took on Savage.

Needless to say Savage was a harder hitter at he knocked Zack down to the floor and kept trying to stabb him but the knight kept rolling out of the way.

The Knight managed to force puch the big Sith back and got back on his feet and the two kept fighting to the death until Mual kicked Obiwan to his former apprentice.

"We're out matched" Obiwan said

"Agreed we have to retreat to the cockpit" Zack said

Unfortunately Maul got infront of the cockpit door and Attacked Obiwan again but the Knight manage to slip through and open the open while Zack fought off both sith.

"Zachary come on!" Obiwan shouted as Zack jumped over Savage and manage to to entwr the cockpit before Maul stabbe the door.

"Master they're cutting through the door!" Zack said

"Working on it!" Obiwan said

"Now would be a good time Master!" Zack said as the Zebraks were close to cutting through the door.

Then at the last second the escape pod detached and the two manage to escape.

"Cutting a little close don't you think?" Zack asked

"You do realize they'll be after us both now" Obiwan said

"Hey you and I are a team we share eacthothers problems" Zack said as his former Master

* * *

Back on Corusant Zack went to Ahsoka's room and knock on the door. When she opened it she smile and gave Zack a big hug.

"Oh Zack you're ok i was so worried!" Ahsoka said hugging her boyfriend tighter.

"I told you i would be ok Ahsoka,you really need to stop worrying so much" Zack chuckled

"I worry about you because i love you you idiot" Ahsoka said playfully then hugged Zack again.

As he hugged back Zack felt Ahsoka shaking a little bit.

"Are you alright?" Zack asked his girlfriend looking her in the face "You're trembling,what's wrong?"

Ashoka smiled as tears of joy ran down her cheeks.

"Something wonderful has happened" She said "Zack...I'm pregnant"

Zack's eyes widen as those words shocked him to the core. He was going to be a father.

"That's...That wonderful" Zack said smiled as his girlfriend smiled back and then frowned.

"What are we gonna do?" Ahsoka asked in worry as Zack smiled

"We're not gonna worry about anything right now alright?" Zack said "this is a happy moment,happiest moment of my life"

Zack leaned in and kissed his girlfriend and treasuredthe happy moment they had together.

* * *

 **WELL ENJOY GUYS FULCRUM OUT!**


	21. A WAR ON TWO BATTLE FRONTS

Disclaimer: not mine execpt Zack

* * *

The next day Zack and Ahsoka were sitting in the Temples garden looking out on Coursant now that Ahsoka was pregnant the couple had to figure out a plan before she ever showed.

"Zack,I wanna have our baby on Cronoes" Ahsoka said leaning on her boyfriend. "We can go there and no one will know,where we'll be safe,We can get there early and my mom and I can fix up the baby's room."

Zack smiled at his girlfriend.

"I know the perfect spot,right near the lake"Ahsoka said

"You're so beautiful" Zack said kissing Ahsoka's forehead

"Is it only because I'm so in love" Ahsoka said smiling

Zack chuckled "No its because im so in love with you"

Ahsoka smiled "Do you think we should tell Anakin?"

"We could" Zack replied "but he probably kill me for getting you pregnant"

Ahsoka laughed "Don't worry I'll protect you" she said before kissing Zack's comlink went off.

"Ugh why does this thing always go off when we are together" Zack groaned before answering it.

 _"Zack,Ahsoka meet me in the council chambers we have a mission"_ Anakin said through the comlink.

"We'll be right there Anakin" Zack replied as he turned his comlink off.

"When should we tell him?" Ahsoka asked

"Soon but lets see what the mission is" Zack said as the couple went to the council chambers.

* * *

Later in the council too holograms appeared in in the middle of the room one of them was Lux Bontarai but he seemed different he was wearing armor like clothing and his hir was all messy.

 _"You have got to be kidding me!"_ Zack thought to himself standing next to Ahsoka and Anakin as looked at the one person he hated in the galaxy.

The second one was a young man probably in his early twenties,he was also wearing armor like clothing.

 _"Unfortunately,The only way to reclaim Orderon is struggling,we are low on supplies"_ Lux said

"Orderon is in your kings rule" Obiwan replied "The out break of the clone war,and chose to side with the sepritists"

 _"Our true king has been silanced!,the one you reconize is a traitor and a sepritist minion"_ the other man said

"Find a way,we shall" Master Yoda said

 _"We await your answer"_ Lux said as both the holgrams faded

"There are pockets of rebels on many of these planets that just need guidenss" Anakin said "With training and resources the can attack small ground while the Republic continues to ingage them on the battle field"

"That sounds like Terrorism Anakin" Obiwan said

"Well I think of them as an insurgance" Anakin replied "To help realine these planets with the Republic"

"We can divide the sepritist into two fronts" Master Wndu said

"To bring an end to the clone war fear can not" Yoda said "Stop those who bring terror the Jedi must"

"Indeed" Obiwan replied "But what you are suggesting is dangerous,we must not train terrorist"

"Rebels" Anakin corrected

"How we conduct war is what seprates us from the others,funding a terriosts group will put people at risk" Obiwan said

"Giving them conlatteral weapons that mainly effect droids" Anakin said

"The least we can do is help defend themselves" Windu said

"This could be a great new weapon for us" Anakin said

"Hmmmm,train and observe" Yoda said " send advisers we will"

"Ill send a team" Anakin repiled

"I'm going with you" Obiwan said standing up from his seat

"What,you don't trust me?" Anakin joked

"To much" Obiwan replied "Thats what worries me"

* * *

Later Anakin,Obiwan Zack, Ahsoka and Rex took a Republic cruiser to Oredon as the flew close to the ground the four jedi were wearing their cloaks as the jumped out of the cruiser and onto the ground while Rex flew down on his jet pack as the cruiser took off.

Zack and Ahsoka jumped from tree to tree as the two older knights and the clone traveled on the ground.

Then out of nowhere Anakin was surrounded by four people.

"Hault!" One said,she was female possibly around sixteen or seventeen,had light brown skin and dark hair.

Anakin took of his hood to reveal himself.

"It's alright we're friends" the knight said

"Jedi" the woman said in shock as Obiwan Zack,Ahsoka and Rex appeared as The Jedi removed their hoods.

"I'm commander Tano" Ahsoka spoke up "And this is General Archer,we're here to help you take back your planet"

"My name is Steela" The Rebel said "I'll guide you to our base"

* * *

Later in day light Steela took the Jedi and Rex to the Rebel base.

As they entered they saw many of the planets people that were part of the Rebellion.

"A little rough around the edge wouldn't you say?" Obiwan asked

"That why i brought Rex" Anakin replied

"They're not exactly what I call shy sir" the captain said "but I can work with them"

Just then one Rebel appeared on a flying creature and landed in front of the the Jedi.

"General Skywalker" the rebel said

"At your service" Anakin said "This is General Kenobi,General Archer,Commander Tano,and Captain Rex"

"Im Saw Garra,Im really looking forward to taking out those droids" Saw said

"Yes,in time" Obiwan said

"Saw fashions himself as a leader even though no one elected him" Steela said playfully punching Saw's arm

"Reminds me of someone i know" Zack said smirking as he looked to his girlfriend

"Shut up" Ahsoka whispered playfully to Zack

"Well for now we're in charge" Anakin said "and there much to learn"

* * *

Later all the rebels met up to start the first day of training as Anakin stepped forward.

"The sepritists have strength in numbers" the Knight said "we're gonna show you how to target and destroy them"

"Now to be clear we are not here to fight your to show how to conduct in battle" Obiwan said

All the rebels including Lux Nodded in agreement.

"Captain Rex" Anakin said motioning the clone to step forward

"Ill show you how the 501st destroy clankers" Rex said "first I'll need volunteers to carry our supplies west"

"Shouldn't be a problem" Saw said

"Excellent" Rex said as Ahsoka walked to Lux as Zack followed.

"Lux its good to see you" The padawan said

"Its good to see you too Ahsoka" Lux said "And you too Zack"

"Don't get any idea's that we're friends Bontarai,Im just here to train the Rebels" Zack said coldly

Ahsoka shot a small glare at here boyfriend then turned back to Lux.

"I didn't realize you had such ties to Oredon" Ahsoka said

"Oredon is my home" Lux said "my mother represented it in the Senate"

Just then Steela walked up to the three teens "your voice is strong" she said "like her's was"

"Have you considered rejoining the Republic senate" Ahsoka asked as Zack rolled his eyes

"Even if we take back Oredon,it won't change change how I feel" Lux replied "Im not fighting for the Republic"

"Well what matters now is that we need each others help" Ahsoka said "Just like we did on Carlac"

"Carlac?,what happened on Carlac?" Steela asked

"Ahsoka and Zack are the reason I'm here" Lux said "And not with death watch"

"Really?" Steela said glaring at Ahsoka,Zack took notice of the glare.

"What he means is" Ahsoka said as Lux jumped in "They saved me from making a huge mistake" he said as he walked off.

"Lux speaks highly of you" Steela said approaching Ahsoka.

"I guess so" Ahsoka said

"Lets hope that respect is well find" Steela said in a dark tone and walked off.

Zack watched the rebel walk off and smiled.

 _"So Steela has a crush on Lux,this is perfect! If i can find a way to bring those two together I'll never have to worry about Lux around Ahsoka again"_ Zack thought to himself.

* * *

Later the four jedi and Rex were with a small group of rebels infront of a stolen sepritist tank.

"The pilot in the front hatch controls tank the shells and the small range blasters" Zack said stepping forward "The commader of the top hatch controls the turrant and the main cannon,you have to take out both chambers or the will remain tank will remain operational Captain Rex will now demonstrate"

The young Knight nodded to Rex as the clone jumped onto the tank and threw one electric bomb into each hatch and the tank became disabled.

"Everyone divide into teams of two and we'll practice asult on both hatches" Anakin said as the Rebels divided into teams of two with Lux and Saw teaming up.

"I'll take the top" Lux said with confidence

"Lets see what your made of Bontarai" Saw challenged

Rex tossed the two rebels some bombs as Saw pulled Lux back sao he could go first,just as Saw opened the bottom shaft Lux climbed to the top but slipped and fell on Saw knocking him down.

"Sorry about that" Lux said as he offered to help Saw up but Saw slapped his hand away.

"You're a terrible solider Bontarai!" Saw said as the rest of the Rebels took their turn.

As the Rebels kept train Steela was taking care of Lux's bruises as Saw approached them

"You sure you're up for this" Saw

"It was an accident!" Lux said

"You would've had us both killed!" Saw said

The two guys glared at eachother while Steela tried to separate them as Zack approached.

"Hey! What's going on here?" The Knight asked

"Nothing sir" Steela said still trying to separate the two men

"We don't have time fot you two to acted like kids now both of you get back in line and start working as a team!" Zack ordered as he looked at Saw, "And when say both of you i mean BOTH of you"

Saw looked at the Knight and growled while Zack glared back,Ahsoka could literally feel the tention between her boyfriend and the Rebel from where she was standing.

Saw and Lux both got back in line while Ahsoka approached Zack.

"Looks like you made a new friend" she joked

"He's not what I call a friendly" Zack said turning to his girlfriend "how you feeling other wise?"

"I'm fine" Ahsoka replied

"And how's the "you know what"? The knight Asked referring to the baby

"It's fine too" Ahsoka smiled

* * *

Later the rebels took their next lesson.

"Destroyers are quick,with blasters and come with their own shield generators"Anakin said "a short range attack will not peirce it,but they do have two weaknesses,you need to work together to exploit them"

Rex then activated the stolen destroyers shieldsl

"The shield can deflect short and long range attacks" Anakin said as Rex shot at the destroyers sheild and it deflected th bolts while facing Rex.

"What the shileds don't stop are slow or stationary objects" Anakin said "they are designed to absorb them"

To demonstrate Ahsoka roled a detanator slowly as it went through the sheild and under the droid disabling it.

"Destroyers are blind from behind" The padawan said "a distraction can give you a kill,the trick is to get the right speed on the droid popper"

Rex then activated the other droids, "these are unarmed" Rex said holding up a bomb "just focus on getting it past the shield"

He then tossed the bomb to Saw "watch and learn" he said to Lux as he rolled the bomb,unfortunately he roled it to fast and it bounced off the shield.

"Quite brilliant" Lux said sarcastically as Ahsoka tossed him a bomb and he rolled it slowly and it got past the shield.

"Beginner's Luck" Zack joked making Everyone but Saw laugh as the Knight tossed Steela a bomb as she roled it but it bounceed off the shield making the female rebel growl.

"Be mindful of your frustration" Obiwan said "It will only hold you back"

Zack the approached Steela.

"Here use your shoulder" the knight said putting his hands on The Rebels shoulder and arm "swing your arm and keep your eye on the target" Zack said

Ahsoka watched what her boyfriend was doing and started to get a little jealous.

"Ok lets get back to work" Rex ordered "everyone pair up,practice in groups"

Lux paired up with Steela as they walked off as Zack smiled.

 _"This is great!,everything is going as i planned"_ Zack thought to himself

"Hey commander" Zack heard Saw say as he approach Ahsoka "how about helping me practice?"

Ahsoka nodded and walked off.

 _"Ok that wasn't part of the plan,but i gues since she doesn't have feelings for Saw i don't have to worry,this could be a perfect time to tell Anakin about the baby"_

Zack then approached Anakin.

"Hey Anakin" Zack said to the older knight "can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure Zack" Anakin said as the two knight entered a tent.

"What's up" The older knight asked

"Well you know Ahsoka and I are a couple,well something's happened" Zack said

"Did you two break up?" Anakin asked in concern

"Oh force no we are not leaving eacthother" Zack rensured "not after what's happened"

"What happened" Anakin asked as Zack took a deep breath.

"Ahsoka's pregnant" the younger knight blurted out

"What!?" Anakin asked "You got her pregnant!?" The knight said with a hint of anger in his voice but then took a deep breath and calmed down

"Do plan to stay with her?" He asked

"Yes" Zack replied

"Then I support you" Anakin said smiling

"Thanks Anakin" Zack said smiling in return.

* * *

Later Zack walked up to his girlfriend while she was helping Saw

"So how's doing?" The knight Aasked Asked

"He's trying slowly but surely" Ahsoka said

Saw managed to roll the bomb past the shield as his rebel friends cheered for him.

"You got it" Ahsoka said with pride

"Your a good teacher Jedi" Saw said

Zack then looked toward a fustrated Steela walked by because she couldn't get the bomb past the shield.

"Keep practicing" Zack said as he walked over to Steela

"You made it look easy" the rebel said to the knight

"It wasn't always that way" Zack said

"Right the force" Steela said "that your secret?"

"No perseverance and determination are" Zack said "Look it's not important that you get it the first time or the second or even the hundredth when you need it you'll get it,but don't let it get you down"

"Im not feeling down" Steela looking up at Zack "I just know what im good at"

"Zack smiled as he knew she was prefuring to shooting as the two walked back as Ahsoka approached the knight.

"You seem comfortable around her" She said in a jealous tone

"I'm just helping her out,why you jealous?" The knight smirked as Ahsoka rolled her eyes and gotback to training.

* * *

Next the rebels started practicing shooting as Steela shot directly at some droid heads

"Impressive" Anakin said "most impressive"

"Fixed targets are one thing" Ahsoka said "How about this?"

She then used the force to lift the droid head up and move it back and forth as if it was a moving droid after a couple of shots Steela shot the head down.

"Nice job" Ahsoka said

"Now lets see if you can handle more then one" Zack said as he used to the force to lift up the rest the heads up and started moving the m around all crazy like, Steela had a much harder time shooting them down but eventually she got them all.

"Very good" Zack said as Steela smiled at him this caused Ahsoka's jealously to increase.

"You've clearly mastered your ability to focus" Obiwan said to the female rebel

Anakin then approached Ahsoka

"Snips are you loosing focus?" He asked

Oh,no Master" Ahsoka replied

"Good the Knight said

"A head shot is the most affective way to disable a droid,they dont need arms legs or bodies to bring detail back to command" Rex said

Steela aim her blaster but notice somthing in her scope

"Wait a minute" She said "what is that?" She looked again and she saw real battle droids!

"DROIDS!" Saw shouted as the droid aremy started firing while the four Jedi ignited their sabers and deflected the blaster bolts.

"Looks like training is over!" Zack told Ahsoka

"Ya think?!" She said as the two kepted deflecting the lasers.

Just then a tank appeared and started shooting at them as Lux and Saw an to the tank.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Ahsoka shouted

"What you taught us!" Saw said as the two rebels open each hatch and threw the bombs in while getting away from the tank just in time before it exploded.

Zack and Steela ran over to help there friends.

"We need to get you cleaned up" Steela said to Lux

"I like it" Saw said "It make you look more like a warrior"

Zack then turned to Ahsoka

"Are you ok?" He asked

"Im fine " she replied

The Rebels gathered around the Jedi and Rex.

"Take confidence in this victory" Obiwan said "-but rest to sure there will be more droids coming,now that they know your postion"

"It doesn't matter you're ready now" Anakin said "we're gonna take the fight to the droids,you dont have to hide anymore"

"The droids were a bit tough" Saw said "more so then i imagined"

"The make up for it in numbers" Ahsoka said "they are designed to over whelm"

"But they are not designed to deal with our approach" Anakin said

"We hit them when they least expect it" Lux replied "And before they realize what happened"

"We fade in with the rest of the population" Steela finished

"We'll need a plan to get inside the city" Zack said

"I have an idea" said Lux

* * *

Later the Rebels approached the city while the Jedi wore their robes with their hoods up while approaching the gates.

The a droid walked up to the wagon that Lux,Steela,Zack and Ahsoka were riding on.

"Halt" the droid ordered "what were you doing outside the gates"

"Hunting" Lux replied "we were out for days"

"Did you register before you left" the droid asked as the commander looked around

"We spent most of or time collecting our traps" Lux said "we've come to the city to cell"

"Hey listen we need to deliver all of this in time for super" Steela said

The droids let them enter the city.

"Good plan" Ahsoka said

"Droids are easy to fool" Lux replied

As the rebels entered the city and started the next phase of the plan.

"Not a bad start" Anakin complicated "now the hard work begins"

"You must find friends and choose your targets wisely" Obiwan suggested

"They'll be looking for us" Steela said

"We should split up" Lux said

"We'll regroup after nightfall" Saw suggested "I'll alret our brothers" Saw said as he walked off

"We'll make sure you have the supplies you need" Anakin told Lux

"Rex,Zack and I will take care of that" Ahsoka said

"Good Luck" Lux said to his friends

"You too" both Ahsoka and Steela said at the same time as the looked at each other then looked away as Steela jumped off and looked for the others while Zack and Ahsoka rode off to get the supplies.

* * *

 **YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO. FULCRUM OUT!**


	22. FRONT RUNNERS

Disclaimer:same as always

* * *

In the city of Isis Zack and Ahsoka were walking together hiding under their cloaks searching for any allies they could Zack so much fear from all civilians in the city.

"Everyone is to afraid of the new king to join us" Zack said

"I know if this keeps up this whole misson was for nothing" Ahsoka said in a worry tone

Just then Lux ran past the couple and hid behind a crate while Battle droids were chasing the Rebel rolled a disabling bomb under the droids disabling them.

The people look in shock at the droids being taken down as the couple walked off searching for others

* * *

Later the Jedi and the Rebels reunited as they walked througn the streets of the city and Some of the Rebels nooded to their hidden allies and Entered to thier secret base inside the city walls.

"You success will not go unnoticed" Anakin said as the Rebels cheered a little

"I agree but we need to be mindful of public action" Obiwan said as he turned to Ahsoka "what is your observation Padawan?"

"The people were fearful master" Ahsoka said

"Indeed,judging from the reactions from today Im afraid the misjudge your actions" Obiwan said

"We need to do more damage" Saw said slamming his fist into his hand. "A few damage droids won't free Onderon"

"Yeah do more damage and scare more people,great plan genius" Zack said sarcastically as Saw glared at him

"He's right,the people need believe we can successfull" Steela said "with out their support our efforts are meaningless"

"If they're afraid they wont support us" Lux said

"I don't understand" Saw said "Why are they afraid?"

"They're afraid we're not strong enough to win" Steela replied

"Not to mention the fact in their minds they think of you as evil terrorists,you have to prove to them that you are on their side" Zack said

"Zack's right and you'll have plenty of time to earn their trust" Anakin said "All of you are going to very busy"

"Today was only a test,you'll get your chance" Rex said

"In the mean time,make the most of your victories" Obiwan said "welcome and learn from them"

"Perhaps if we hit something big" Lux suggested "Give a show of strength,it would gain their trust"

"Do you have something in mind" Ahsoka asked

"I know the perfect target" Lux said.

The Jedi and Rex then stepped out of the base as the Rebels talked inside

"I think their ready to give the 501 some compation" Anakin Joked

"Lets not get carried away general" Rex replied "though these rebels have impressed me"

"We will share the developments with the Jedi council" Obiwan said "Zachary and Ahsoka will remain here as advisors"

"Are you up for this Snips?" Anakin asked his Padawan "or would you rather return to Corusant?"

Ahsoka then turned to Zack to see if he would agree as he gave a slight nod in approval.

"No master we want to stay" Ahsoka said

"Good" Obiwan said "we shall continue to give them supplies and credits,but they must learn to operate on their own"

"Understood Master" Zack said

"Remember your purpose" Anakin said as he,Obiwan and Rex left then Ahsoka turned to her boyfriend.

"Thanks for staying with me" she said in a soft tone

"No problem,besides it's important for me to stay with the woman carrying my-i mean 'our' child" Zack said as he and Ahsoka shared a kiss.

* * *

Later as the sun was about to set Ahsoka,Zack and the Rebels meton a roof of a building and looked at what looked like the city's power grid.

"That power generator feeds sub staions across the city" Lux said "we hit that the entire grid falls"

"How does that help?" Steela asked "the battle droids are no longer linked to such a control,They operate individually"

"Yes" Lux replied "But they still need power to recharge,if we take out this phisilloty the grid will fall and eventually the droid army will be brought to a stand still"

"If we you carry out the plan by night fall you can maximize your strength capability" Ahsoka said

"Ok so we just need to figure out how to destroy the power station" Steela said

"We need to more savalence" Lux said

"Those droid should have all the intell we need right?" Saw asked

"They should" Zack said

"Then I'll get us one" Saw said as he slide off the roof and went to grab a Battle droids head then returned to the group while hooking up the head to some equipment as a hologram of the power generator appeared.

"There are sensers at every acces point" Saw pointed out

"We cant sustain combat against their numbers" Lux said

"But our size makes us perfect for mobility and surprise" Steela replied "we need something with heavy fire power to blow up this thing"

"We give them enough trouble,they'll call for renforcements" Lux said

"Like a tank" Steela suggested

"Exactly" Lux said "-then you can provide cover while we hijack it"

"And then we use their own weapon against them" Steela said

"And bring the droid army to it's knees" Said Saw

Zack and Ahsoka smiled at the Rebels with pride as they mange to come up with a plan all on their own.

* * *

Later in a ally the Rebels and the jedi were standing in the dark as a speeder past by with a rebel driving and got out and hid.

"Remember the plan" Lux whispered "we attack this patrol,and hopefully they'll call a tank for back up"

Just then some droids manage to walk slowly by as the bomb in the speeder disabled most the small droids and then the rebels attack the rest as one called for renforcements before Steela shot its head off.

"Let hope they send a tank" Ahsoka said she Zack and Steela came out of hiding only to hear a rolling sound.

"Oh crap they sent destroyers!" Zack said

"Move!" Ahsoka said as she ran and the others followed as the destroyers shot at them.

Zack and Ahsoka ignited their sabers deflecting the bolts to protect the Rebels.

Then Saw and Lux manage to sneek up behind them and disabled but the other started firing them

"You ladies might want to hang on to something" Zack said

"Why?" Ahsoka asked

"Just do it!" Zack said as his girlfriend and Steela grabbed onto the speeder.

Zack deactivated him saber and closed him as he focused on the force to this right foot raised it up and slammed it to the ground so hard that it created a small shock wave strong enough to make the ground shake and disabled the destroyers shield and Saw shot it.

Ahsoka looked at her boyfriend in shock seeing how much power he used.

"What was that?" She asked

"Force shock wave" Zack replied "I'll teach you it later"

Then as plan a sepritist tank appeared before the rebels and the Jedi.

"There's our tank" Saw said

"Split up!" Ahsoka said as the tank started shooting at the group,the rebels took out the droids around it.

Saw and Lux manage to disable the tank while Zack,Ahsoka and the others met up with them.

"Good work" Saw said "Now lets get this thing up and running again"

Saw then entered the main hatch trying to start the tank but it wouldn't turn on

"Get out of the tank nooby" Zack said

"Who put you in charge!" Saw snapped

"I'm a jedi i outranked you in everything now move!" The knight said

"Fine be my guest" Saw growled as he got out of the tank and Zack entered managing to turn it on.

"Couldn't have done it better myself" Saw said

"You got that right" Zack said as the others hopped on and he drove the tank to the power generator.

* * *

While Zack was driving the tank the other Rebel were discussing the second part of the plan.

"I'll draw their fire"Steela said "Good luck"

"Good luck" Lux said back

"Ill cover you" Ahsoka said

"Ahsoka" Zack called to his girlfriend as she looked at him "be careful"

"I will i promise" Ahsoka said as she and Steela ran off.

As the boys approach the gate Saw contacted Steela.

"Ready when you are Steela" Saw said

Steela took out some of the droids as Zack drove the tank close and ran oger the rest of the droids then shot at the gate only to have more droid come out as Steela and Ahsoka joined the boys

"Fire the gun!" Steela said

"I can't its recharging!" Zack said drawing his saber and deflecting the blots as the Rebels took out the rest of the droids.

"You're all clear Zack!" Steela said as the knight fired the main cannon destroying the power generator completely as the entire city blacked the Rebels escape while Zack put on his night vision goggles and approached Ahsoka and hugged her.

"Are you alright Ahsoka?" Zack asked

"Im fine and before you ask the baby's fine too" she replied as the couple met up with Lux and the others.

* * *

Later that night at the rebels hide out they contacted Obiwan and Anakin as they explained what happened.

"We must celebrate!" Steela said

"With pleasure" Saw agreed as he picked Steela up and stun her around.

"Come here you handsome senator" Steela as she hugged Lux as Zack took noticed.

 _"Yes! Soon Lux will be out of my life for good"_ Zack thought to himself smiling.

 _"Steela is a born leader"_ Rex said

 _"And quite brave i should say"_ Obiwan agreed

Anakin then turned to Ahsoka.

 _"Ahsoka remember what i told you about staying focus"_

"I can't help it master" Ahsoka said as she smiled at Zack

 _"I understand"_ the older Knight said

"You do?" Ahsoka asked in confusion

 _"I do,but try to put purpose ahead of your feelings"_

Zack took a moment to think about what Anakin just said.

 _"This latest development will definitely get count Dooku's attention,he will respond harshly"_ Obiwan said

 _"Now you must rally the people for their support"_ Anakin said

 _"After tonight youll need a leader for them to rally behind"_ Obiwan suggested

After the holograms disappeared the rebels were deciding who should be there leader.

"We need to build on our momentom" Saw said "continue our attacks to keep them off balance"

"We have to ensure the people first" Lux suggested "if we keep disrupting their lives we wont gain their trust"

"I agree with both of you" Steela said "we can balance both,we also need to recruit others to join us, Onderon is ours we will remind others and keep reminding them until we get it back!"

All the others cheered as they inspired buy Steela words.

"Well i guess we now whose gonna be the leader" Zack said

"And its a good choice too" Ahsoka said as the other rebels voted for Steela as the leader.

Saw walked outside clearly disappointed that he wasn't chosen to be leader as Steela went after him but Zack stopped her.

"Let him go,he just needs to blow off some steam"

"I can't" the Rebel leader said to the Knight

"Why?" Ahsoka asked

"He's my brother" Steela said as she ran after Saw leaving the Jedi couple shocked.

* * *

 **FULCRUM OUT!**


	23. THE SOFT WAR

Disclaimer:same thing

* * *

The next day as the Rebels selected Steela to be their leader Zack was pushing a tray of tools past some battle droids while Ahsoka planted a small beckon on the top of the tray.

"I hope Steela's plan works" Zack whispered

"Shhh,don't blow our cover" Ahsoka whisperd with attitude

"Sheesh What's with the attitude?" Zack said

"Sorry it's the hormones,one of the down sides of being pregnant" Ahsoka said

* * *

A little later the couple met up with Lux as their comlinks started beeping.

"Its time" Lux said

Ahsoka nodded as she and Lux activated the holo becosn and holograms of Steela appeared.

 _"People of Onderon,the time has come to take back our freedom,we have all been deceived King Rash is a traitor who has sold Onderon to the sepritists for the crown!, But Onderon is ours we need your strength to reclaim our restore oder under our true Denpulp._

* * *

later back at the base the rebels were load so supplies sent from the Jedi council.

"Ok guys put it in the back with the rest" Ahsoka said

"Thats the last of the crates" Zack said "I just hope it'll be enough" Zack said

"Steela" one of the rebels called as she ran toward the leader "their exacuting King Denulp tomorrow in the town square"

"Where did yo hear this?" Steela asked

"Malman and Morgan the merchants, they say their saying the sepritist are behind our attacks"

"Ugh more lies" Steela said in disgust "their making him and example to humilate us"

"Maybe so" Ahsoka said "but their efforts can be used against them,exacuting him will only make if a morador"

"Or they could be just saying they'll kill him to lure you all out of hiding" Zack said

"Even so we can't let him die" Saw said "we have to break him out somehow"

"No we should wait until he's out in public" Steela said "like Zack said this could be a trap"

"That's where they expect it" Saw said

"I know but this is our moment" Steela said "we'll save him for all of isis to witness and we don't have much time"

"They're counting on us to show up!" Saw argued as he walked out the door.

"Where are you going?" Steela demanded

"Trust me" Saw growled

"Stop!" Steela ordered as Saw stopped in his tracks.

"Let me take care of this" Saw replied

"This isn't about you" Steela growled

"We can't afford any recklessness now" Lux said

"Yeah?,go write a speech about it" Saw said

"You have to way the risk" said Ahsoka

"Thats why im going alone" Saw said as he walked off

"Follow him" Steela order the rebel.

* * *

Later that night Ahsoka and Zack were contacted by Obiwan and Anakin.

 _"I sense fear in you Ahsoka"_ Obiwan said

"The Rebels are divided" Ahsoka said "if they try to rscue the king now,Im afraid we might loose them"

 _"we can not control their fate"_ Obiwan said

"It's just they are risking their lives to risk just one" Ahsoka said

 _"Do not underestimate the kings power,he represents hope and is critical to their success"_

"I feel responsible for them" Ahsoka said

 _"I know you do snips"_ Anakin said _"but remember purpose comes before feelings"_

" I know Master" Ahsoka replied

 _"Zachary make sure she stays focus on the task at hand"_ Obiwan said to his former student.

"I will master" the young knight said as the holograms faded.

Ahsoka looked down in disappointment.

"You ok?" Zack asked

"I just feel so confused" Ahsoka replied

"I know you do honey" Zack said as he sat next to his girlfriend "i don't understand what Anakin said because my purpose is you and the baby both"

Ahsoka smiled and Kissed Zack on the cheek "thanks Zack"

Zack smiled "have you thought of any names for the baby yet?" The knight asked

"Well if it's a boy I'm thinking of Hunter,if its a girl maybe Elena" Ahsoka said

I think those are wonderful" Zack said as he kissed Ahsoka.

* * *

Later the Couple met up with Steela and the other Rebels to discuss the plan of attack.

"Any questions?" Steela asked

"Its a risky plan" Lux said "but its our best shot,Ahsoka,Zack will you join us?"

"We can't" Ahsoka said

"We've done more then what we were supposed to but now you're on your own for this" Zack said

Just then the female rebel returned.

"They have Saw" she said "he's alive but he was taken away"

"We have to save him!" Lux said standing up

The other rebels all agreed as they grabbed their weapons and supplies.

"No" Steela said "we have to save King Dendup,we dont have time bodies to do both"

"He's your brother" Lux said

"Thats what Saw would want" Steela replied "what he would expect and i expect the same from everyone in this room"

"I know Its a hard choice" Ahsoka said stepping forward "but i agree purpose must come before feelings"

* * *

The next day the Rebels and the Jedi made their way to the town square where the exacution would take place.

"As your King i present Ransess Dendup,not as a former king bit as a criminal cuasing terriost attack on Onderon" Rash said "but fear not as your leader and protector,i will see that you are safe from such villainny,he has betrayed you and he will pay with his life.

The guards put the former kings head in the lazer beams.

"Ready weapons!" Rash ordered as the magna guards activated their staff as Steela blasted the magna guards and Lux tossed two smoke bombs blinding the fake king and attacked him as Steela took out the rest of the droids.

Unfortunately Just as the rebels were about to escape they were surrounded by more droids.

"Surrender now or die" the droid general said

The Rebels were force to drop their weapons as the people yelled in anger.

"Hold yourselfs the threat is over" Rash said "see for yourselves as these traitors endure the same punishment.

Then droids held the Rebels and former king in position.

"You thinking what im thinking?" Zack whispered

"Oh yeah Ahsoka replied.

Just then the general of Orendon took the royal guards and attacked the false king.

"What are you doing General!" Rash demanded as the crowd cheered on

Then the freed rebels took there true king away while the general took Rash hostage but then the droid aimed at the general.

"Now?" Ahsoka whispered

"Now!" Zack said as he and Ahsoka force jump over the crowd igniting their saber, as the landed Ahsoka push the droids down and away.

"Jedi?" Rashed said in surprise

"General fallow us" Zack said

The General pushed Rash down as the battle droids got up but the crowd blocked their way as the rebels escaped.

* * *

Back at the Rebel base the former king and disscuss the plan as Lux turned to Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka i knew you couldn't resist a good fight" Lux said as he walked toward made Zack's Jealousy return as he got in between then.

"Sorry but we have to report to the jedi council" the Knight said in a dark tone as he wrapped his arm around Ahsoka's waist and lead her away.

* * *

Later in Ahsoka and Zack contacted Anakin and Obiwan about the days event.

"The sepritist definitely know we're backing the Rebels" Ahsoka said

 _"then prepare yourselves,the real fight is about to begin"_ Obiwan said

"Will you be able to send some help?" Zack asked

 _"That's up to the council Zack"_ Anakin said to his friend

The hologram faded as Zack sat down but Ahsoka crossed her arms and looked at him.

"I sensed your jelousy again" She said

"Is it that obvious?" Zack asked

"What is going on with you ever since we got here You've been acting weird" Ahsoka demanded

Zack sighed "I sensed Steela's feelings for Lux i was hoping on them being together so he wouldn't be around you"

Ahsoka was definitely surprised at what her boyfriend just said.

"that explains why you were around Steela so much" she said in a hurt tone of voice

"And you were jelous" Zack pointed out "I wanted Lux to get jelous and start being with Steela and also for you understand how i feel everytime you're near him"

Ahsoka sat down next to Zack and rubbed his back.

"I admit Lux is a handsome guy,she smart and charming..."

"You know shockingly this isn't making feel better" Zack said

"But he's not my childhood friend or my first crush" Ahsoka said " And most importantly...I'm not having his baby im happily carrying yours"

Zack smiled and kissed his girlfriend on the lips "I love you"

"I love you too" She said as the couple snuggled into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **FULCRUM OUT!**


	24. TIPPING POINTS

Disclaimer:same thing

* * *

The day after the Rebels saved the true king Ahsoka and Zack were walking through the markets of Onderan with their cloaks hoods on while Ahsoka layed a bag on the ground with a holo disk inside.

As the the couple backed away from the bag a giant hologram of Denlup appeared.

 _"My fellow subjects,Im here not as your king,but as a servant of Onderan,we are in the mist of a great conference has used the recent attack to tighten their grip on Orendan,They accused me of leading these so called terriosts and it is a lie, they have restricted your independents and used deadly force against our people. The truth is I've never met them before now, ive come to known the as the true sons and daughters of Onderan,they are willing to surrender our freedom fight those who are willing to take them from us._

As the hologram message ended Zack and Ahsoka climbed on one of the flying beasts and flew back to the Rebels camp site.

* * *

As the the couple returned they met up with Lux and Saw.

"The people are turning against the droids" Zack said "they are rioting the streets as we speak"

"Its a beautiful thing" Saw said patting The knight on the shoulder as Steela walked up to them.

"We need to keep the battle on the outskirts of the city" The Rebel leader said

"Less structures and people"Lux said

"But also less clankers" Saw replied "their main force is in Isis,we should join the fight down there and take the fight to Rash"

"We all want victory but not at the cost of inisant lives" Steela said scolding her brother. "If we fight door to door no one is safe"

"This is war Steela" Saw said

"She's right" Denlup said approaching the group.

"I agree" Ahsoka said

"So do I" Zack said "the more you draw the droids from the city,the safer people will be"

"My men await your command milord" the general said to the former king.

"I believe there is a new contender" Delup said smiling as he looked at Steela "you will lead our forces including the royal army,Steela is now the commanding general!"

"A great choice" Ahsoka said

"More like excellent" Zack said smiling

"As you wish milord" the General said

"You and your rebels have restored my faith" Denlup said to Steela "And in myself and now im putting my faith in you"

"Thank you your majesty" Steela said "Lets ride"

"Lux whistle for his beast and was about to climb on until he was engulfed by a kiss from Steela.

"Just in case" she said before walking off and Zack's face lit up.

 _"YES! Goodbye Lux forever!"_ the Knight thought to himself as he got on his beast and Ahsoka followed.

"Looks like your plan worked" Ahsoka whispered in her boyfriend's ear

"Yeah,i guess it did" Zack whispered back as the beast the were on flew away

* * *

Later Steela met up with Zack,Ahsoka and Lux on top of a mountain.

"The droid army is almost here" She said "Everyone get Ready"

The group looked down and saw the army of droids approach the camp.

"Saw begin your attack" Steela ordered

Saw and his team took out most of the army by flying over them and throwing bombs at them while the Rebels on the ground attacked.

Steela used her rifle to shoot down a good protion of the droids while Saw bombed the tanks

Unfortunately they were not finished as some droid ships came out of nowhere and shot missiles at the flying Rebels killing some of them.

"NO!" Steela shouted

"Where did that come from!?" Lux asked

"There!" Ahsoka shouted pointing at the droid ships.,Lux and Steela tried to shoot them down but the shields were to strong.

"Any advise?!" Steela asked the Jedi

"Yeah" Ahsoka started

"Run!" Zack said as he and the other got on their flying beastsand tried to escape. On the ground Zack and Ahsoka contacted Obiwan and Anakin.

 _"I take it the Rebels have gotten Dooku's attention?_ Obiwan asked

"Now's not the time for you being a smartass Master!" Zack said

"It's a full scale war!"Ahsoka said "they need our help,please talk to the council!"

 _"Even Master Windu would be weary at this point,The coucil will not ingage in an eternal affair"_ Obiwan said

"The sepritist have a new gun ship with a powerful rey shield!" Ahsoka said "NOTHING is getting past it!"

 _"I'm sorry Ahsoka,but they'll have to find a way on their own,both you and Zachary must evacuate at once and return to Coursant do you both understand?"_

"Yes Master!" Ahsoka said but Zack remaind silent as she deactivated the holo looked at her boyfriend "what now?"

"I don't know about you" Zack said "But we've never listened to our Masters before why start now?"

Ahsoka smiled at Zack "I knew there was a reason why I love you so much"

"I thought you had more than one" Zack Joked

The couple ran back to Steela and Lux.

"Is the Republic going to help us?" Steela asked

"No" Ahsoka said

"What's it going to take?" Lux asked in frustration

"King Rash rules Onderan,unless that changes the Republic can do anything!" Ahsoka said

"They're pull back cover them! Steela ordered as The Rebels retreated.

* * *

Later back at the camp the rebels were resting as Ahsoka sat next to Zack with two hand s full of fruit.

Zack chuckled as Ahsoka took a bite out of one.

"What?" She asked with a full mouth

"Let me guess,cravings?" Zack asked

"I can't help it I'm eating for two now" Ahsoka said before swallowing "besides it your fault"

"How is it my fault?" Zack asked

"You're the one who got me pregnant in the first place" Ahsoka said playfully while taking another bite.

"Only because you decided to 'reward' me for becoming a knight" Zack countered

"Ok so we're both to blame" Ahsoka said as the couple laugh before Ahsoka's face saddened as Zack noticed.

"Whats wrong?" Zack asked

"I'm scared" Ahsoka replied

"For the Rebels?" Zack asked

"Well that and mostly us" Ahsoka said facing her boyfriend "I mean look at us we don't know anything about raising a child,and what if im not a good mother?"

"Ahsoka you're going to be an amazing mother" Zack said "You're sweet,kind,loving,and protective,everything a good mother should be"

"You really think so?" Ahsoka asked

"I know so" Zack replied

"But what about you?" She asked "You don't know anything about being a father"

"You're right,I don't" Zack admitted "but I'm willing to learn not just for the baby,but for you as well because I'm not letting raise this child alone"

Ahsoka smile with tears of joy as she gave Zack the biggest hug she could give him as he returned it.

"I love you" Ahsoka said

"I love too" Zack said back

* * *

Later the couple met up with Steela and the others to dictate their next move.

"The hylands may stop the droids but won't stop those gunships" Saw said

"We have to move" Steela said

"Any word from master Skywalker?" Lux asked Ahsoka

"Not yet" Ahsoka said

"But knowing him he'll find a way to help us" Zack assured

"We're not giving up" Steela said "Stage our defenses to the left of the camp,secure the primato rand stay in small teams make use of our training"

"You really are the best leader among us" Saw said "I couldn't be more proud of you my sister"

"I learned from the best" Steela said smiling at her brother.

"Lets go general" Saw said as he and the general went outside as Lux turned to Zack and Ahsoka.

"You have to help us" he said

"We'll do all we can to protect you" Ahsoka said

"But we can't fight this war for you" Zack said

Lux walked away clearly upset as Steela spoke.

"We wouldn't have gotten this far without you two" she said

"I wish we could do more" Ahsoka said

Just then a ship landed infront of the base.

"Looks like we got company" Zack said as he a the girls went outside to look

As then went out side it looked like the ships crew were unloading supplies as Ahsoka reconized them

"Don't shoot" she said as she and Zack saw a the ships captain a pirate named Hondo.

"Well you could be my new favorite spice" the pirate said

"Yeah i don't think so" Steela said

"Hando what are you doing here?" Ahsoka demand

"Tsk tsk tsk you should thank me child" Hando said "I brought you a gift from Skywalker and Kenobi"

Hando opened up the box to reveal rocket luanchers!

"Rocket luanchers?!" Ahsoka said

"Very expensive" Hando said

"Paid for?" Ahsoka asked

Just them Sepritist droid started shooting at the Rebels.

"Oh my look at the time" Hando said as he and his crew took off as Steela called her flying beast and it to out the droids.

"They must have seen Hando's ship" the Rebel leader said

"It was only a patrol Steela" Zack said

"We have to get these down to the others" Lux said a he handed each of his friends a luancher"

"Lets hope they work" Steela said

"Only one way to find out" Ahsoka said as she put hers around her shoulder.

* * *

Later the Rebels were in the heat of battle against the battle droids as the eens join them in battle.

"We've tried everything but we're target practice for those gunships!" Saw said

"Now it's their turn!" Said Lux handing the rockets to the Rebels.

"Thank the Jedi" Steela said handing a luncher to her brother before ran off to help his friends.

Saw fired his rocket as it bypassed the ships shields and exploded to the ground.

"I love this! Saw said as all the rebels cheered and he ran back to his sister.

"Now use these to take out the gun ship!" Steela ordered just then her comlink went informing her the camp was under attack.

"Come on!" The Rebel leader said as sheflew back to the base.

"She sure leaves by example" Ahsoka said putting her hands on her hips

"What good will that do if she gets killed?" Lux said as he Zack and Ahsoka flew back to the base.

* * *

By the time a gunship was already at the camp as shot her rocket but it missed and the ship fired Rebel leader jumped off her beast and shot another rocket destroying the ship on impacted.

Shortly after Lux,Zack and Ahsoka landed as the two jedi ignited their sabers and slice down the droids.

Steela manage to save the king but a fallen droid ship spun at themas Steela slipped but managed to hang on.

Lux tried to grab Steela but slipped as Ahsoka grabbed the him with the force. That moment Steela lost her grip and fell as Zack jumped off the cliff and fell after her.

"Zack NO!" Ahsoka shouted .

Luckly Zack mangaged to catch Steela as he stabbed his Lightsaber into the cliff as they slowed down and managed to get to the ground unharmed.

"Are you alright Steela?" The knight asked until he was consumed by Steela's hug .

"Thank you Zack Thank you" Steela said as Saw ran up to them and hugged Steela.

"Steela are you ok?" Saw asked

"I am thanks to Zack" Steela said as Saw looked at the Knight.

"Master Jedi i cannot thank you enough" Saw said

"Its what I do" Zack said before felt a punch to the face knocking him down as he looked up and saw that the punch was delivered by Ahsoka who had a very angry look on her face.

"YOU IDIOT!" she shouted as Zack got back up "YOU -YOU FOOL, YOU JERK HOW COULD YOU?!" The padawan shout as she slamming her first into Zack's chest.

"HOW COULD YOU BEE SO STUPID?,HOW COULD YOU BE SO SELFISH!? HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD-HOW COULD!..." Ahsoka then started crying into Zack's chest as Zack held her close in a tight embrace.

"Im sorry Ahsoka" the knight said when Ahsoka kissed him out of nowhere not caring that Lux and the others were watching.

"You-You could have died" Ahsoka said choking on her tears.

"Im not going to die Ahsoka I love you too much" Zack said

"I love you too you big idiot..." Ahsoka said kissing him again. This time Zack returned the kiss as he noticed the others watch.

"What I'm kissing my girlfriend here move along nothing to see" the knight said as the three Rebels laughed.

* * *

Back in the city Obiwan and Anakin came by to pick up Zack and Ahsoka as they were talking to Lux

"i shouldn't have known you two were a couple thats why you hang around so much. Lux said

"Lux" Zack said as the former sepritist looked at the knight "I was wrong about you,when first met you I thought you were a heartless sepritist,but I can see now that your just a regular man wanting peace in to galaxy like I do so i wandering maybe we could start over"

Both Ahsoka and Lux were shocked by Zacks words as the knight extended his hand and Lux shook it

"I would like that very much" Lux said as the two men smiled as well as Ahsoka.

"And I see now that the Republic is the right side to be on" Lux said to the couple

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked

"Orendon needs a new senator" Lux said "I'll follow in my mother's footsteps!and i will bring us back to the Republic"

"She'd bee very pround of you" Zack said as Lux smiled at him and shook the Knight's hand once again.

* * *

 **TU DUH WELL WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK I DECIDED TO BE A NICE GUY AND LET STEELA LIVE AND NOW ZACK AND LUX ARE FRIENDS AND WHO KNOWS I MIGHT ADD THEM TO MY REBELS SEQUEL OF COURSE THERES GONNA BE A REBELS SQUEAL AHSOkA IS IN SEASONS 2 AND 4!**

 ***COVERS MY MOUTH* WHOOPS I'VE SAID TOO MUCH ANYWAY R &R FULCRUM OUT!**


	25. THE GATHERING

Disclaimer:Same as always

* * *

The week After Oredan was free from sepritsts control, Zack was walking over to Ahsoka's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Ahsoka said through the door,as her boyfriend entered he noticed she was packing.

"Going some where Ahsoka?" Zack asked

"Yeah its time for Gathering" Ahsoka replied

"The Gathering already?" Zack asked "Man time flies when you're on missions"

Ahsoka chuckled and smiled at her boyfriend.

"Remember when we went to ours?" She asked

"How could I forget?" Zack said "it was the day we met.

* * *

*Flashback 6 years ago*

We see a young 12 year old Zack with a small group of younglings meeting with Master Yoda as The Younglings enter the cave to their crystals as we see Zack and an eleven year old Ahsoka.

 _"That was the day we looked for our crystals togather and we got found our crystals in exactly the same spot" Zack said_

 _"Yeah that was the day you taught me to be patient and I taught you how not to be afraid, and i knew we would be friends forver" Ahsoka said_

* * *

"And look at us now you and I are a couple" Zack said

"And I'm pregnant with our baby" Ahsoka said putting a hand on her stomach

"That gives me an idea" The Knight said "why don't I come with you"

"Really,Why? "Ahsoka asked

"Well your gonna be taking care of younglings so it might be good practice for when our child is born" Zack said

"Good idea and it might be fun for the younglings to have a Jedi knight with them" Ahsoka said

"Ok let me go pack my bags and ill meet you outside" Zack said said as he went to his room to pack.

* * *

Later on the east landing platforms the two teens were waiting outside with R2 as they saw five younglings running toward them.

"Hurry younglings" Ahsoka said

The five stopped infront of the teens as Ahsoka spoke up.

"You have prove to be the at the top of your class,so now is the time of gathering" Ahsoka said "for a Jedi there is no greater honor"

One youngling who was a wookie spoke in his native language.

"What is the gathering Padawan Tano?" a human boy named Petro asked

"Petro,Genogi,Biff,Katooni,Zat,and Gungi,The time has come for you to build your own lightsabers" Ahsoka said showing her main saber as the Younglings cheered.

"Be warned" Ahsoka spoke up "this is no simple task and many challenges lie ahead of you" Ahsoka then kneeled down to their level "Where we are we are going is more scared to the Jedi.

Ahsoka then got back up and continued "that is why we have a special guest joining us who can teach you more the myself, may I present Zack Archer,Jedi Knight"

Zack then stepped forward as as the Younglings bowedto him.

"Master" the Younglings said all at oncef

"Guys there's no need for that Just call me Zack" The Knignt said

* * *

Later Zack and Ahsoka took the Younglings to the planet they landed and stepped outside with their coats on.

"Not the most hospital place" Katooni said

"I think that's point" Petro said as he and Katooni kept walking until the group was infront of a giant wall of ice as Ahsoka was slinding her hand ojn the ground.

"Its a dead end!" Zat said as Zack and Ahsoka smirk at eachother.

"Don't let your eyes deceive you Youngling" Zack said turning to the children "You must outstretch your hands and focus on force,togather and only togather can we enter"

Zack and Ahsoka both reached out with their right hands as the Youngling did the same as pillars of ice came sliding down until a door way was revealed and opened.

"Now hurry" Ahsoka said "the sun has rising and we must begin"

As the group entered the cave the looked around to see many statues of Jedi and in the Middle of the room was Master Yoda.

"Master Yoda" Zatt spoke upas the Younglings bowed while Zack and Ahsoka stood on opposite sides of The Jedi Master crossing their arms.

"The force made physical a Jedi is" Yoda said "comes great responsibility yes?"

The Younglings nodded in agreement.

"Protect others how does Jedi? Hm?" Master Yoda asked as he ignited his saber and spun it around in the air with the force.

"Build your own lightsaber you shall" Yoda said "but first harvest your crystal each one of you must"

The Younglings all whispered to eachother as Yoda sheathed his blade.

"The heart of the lightsaber the crystal is,foucuses the force from the Jedi it does" Yoda said as he used the force to open up a path way for the sunlight to enter as the ray beam hit what looked like a sun dile as Yoda spun it around as the dile shot a ray on light hitting a door way as the ice melted around it.

"If Jedi you are to become,enter the crystal cave you must" Yoda said as the Younglings walked up the cave entrance.

"Once you have found your crystal do not remain inside" Ahsoka said "as day light ends,the door will freeze over againand you will be trapped"

"For how long?" Genogi asked

"For one rotatain" Ahsoka replied "their will be nothing anybody can do for you"

"How will we know which crystal to pick?" Petro asked

"That's the thing Petro" Zack said "you don't choose the crystal the crystal chooses you,now all of you hurry you don't have much time"

The Younglings entered the cave disappearedfrom the three Jedi's sight.

* * *

Later Zack,Ahsoka and Yoda were waiting as Petro came out the door.

"Looks like im the first back with my crystal" The Youngling said

"Already?" Zack asked "That was pretty quick"

"Yeah,it wasn't so hard" Petro said

"And the others?" Yoda asked

"Who knows,i didn't want to gloat so quickly" Petro said as Yoda looked to the Knight and Padawan.

"Show us" Ahsoka said

Petro took out the crystal he found only to have it melt in his hand.

"A crystal you have found,water you have brought" the master chuckled

But thats impossible,it was my crystal i was sure of it" Petro said

"So certain were you" Yoda said "go back and look closer you should"

"But the door is already half way closed" Petro said looking at the door

"Then you better hurry" Ahsoka said as Petro ran back inside.

* * *

Later Zatt,Genogi,Biff had already made it out of the cave and Gungi fallowed.

"Good job Gungi" Ahsoka said "but two still remain"

"Are they going to be ok Master Yoda?" Zatt asked

"We should help them" Genogi said as Yoda stopped her.

"Left the cave you have,help them you will not" Yoda said.

Just then Katooni slide out of the door as it froze shut.

"I have my crystal, but Petro is still inside!" Katooni said

"Don't worry about him Katooni"Zack said standing next to her

"But Master-"

"Trust me" Zack said

All of the Sudden Petro came crashing throuth the ice as he received his crystal as all his friends cheered

"How did he break the ice?" Genogi asked

"Only solid water was the door,easy to break if you have the will right isn't that Master Archer?" The Master asked

"It is" the Knight replied "the same thing happened to me and Ahsoka during our gathering,i was determined to get us out so I rammed my head into the ice and it broke on impact,Gotten us out but i ended up with a splitting headache for a week"

"I told you use your shoulder" Ahsoka said

"Hey i got us out of there didn't I?" Zack asked

"But you said we would be trapped" Katooni said

"Not by the cave,but by your mind,lessons you have learned,find courge,hope,patience,trust,comfidence,and selfless" Yoda said while Zack and Ahsoka were very proud of the Younglings.

"Take your crystals back to the temple,and keep them safe young Jedi" Said Yoda

* * *

 **OK YOU GUYS YOU KNOWWHAT TO DO FULCRUM OUT!**


	26. TEST OF STREANGTH

Disclaimer:if i told you once i told a thousand times star wars doesn't belong to me

* * *

On their way to Coursant Ahsoka was in in the cockpit of the ship setting the corenets as Zack enter the cockpit.

"We should be heading to Coursant soon" Ahsoka said

"Good to hear" Zack said as his girlfriend faced him.

"How are the Younglings doing?" She asked

"Well they're training with the training sabers right now, they're all very skilled I have no doubt they'll be padawans in no time" Zack said with codfindence as his girlfriend smiled

"Can I asked you something?" Ahsoka asked

"Sure" Zack replied

"Have you ever thought of taking on a padawan?" Ahsoka asked

"The thought had crossed my mind" Zack said "but that's up to the council,and beside I don't think I'm ready"

"Why not?" Ahsoka asked

"Well look at me" Zack said "I'm not wise like Obiwan or as strong as Anakin,what do I have to teach?"

Ahsoka then wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's waste and hugged him tight.

"You are strong and wise Zack" Ahsoka said "You just need to believe in yourself"

Zack smile as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"You really think so Ahsoka?" The kinght asked

"I know so" Ahsoka said as she kissed her boyfriend which he returned

"Thanks babe" Zack said

"Your welcome,now lets go check on the Younglings" Ahsoka said

As she was about to walk out Ahsoka felt something smack her butt,She gasped a little as her orange skin blushed crimson as she turn to face Zack while he looking all around and whistling as if he had now idea what happened.

Ahsoka then smirked as She waved her index finger back and forth.

"Naughty Boy" Ahsoka said in a seductive voice as she and Zack went to check on the Younglings.

* * *

As Ahsoka and Zack walked into the room where the Younglings were practicing as Petro was showing off his skill as he deflected some small bolts from a training sphere as the teens had impressed looks on their faces as Petro spun around and knocked the sphere out of the air.

"I call that move the whirlwind of destiny" Petro said

"Show off" Zatt said looking away

"My turn" Katooni said as Perto gave her the training saber and helmet

She then put the helmet on and activated the sphere. As she took ready postion the sphere started shooting as she deflected some of the bolts but some actually hit her as she yelped in pain from the stinging.

"Argh! I can't do it!" Katooni said as she took of the the helmet while Zack approached her.

"Don't give up Katooni" Zack said the frustrated Youngling.

"But Master...I can't do it" Katooni said

"I know you can" The knight said as he kneeled next to the girl "first off your grip on the on saber is to tight, you want a firm grip but not too firm"

Zack helped Katooni adjust her grip on the saber. "Now relax your shoulders and loosen your muscles because you don't you'll become stiff and won't be able to move the way you want"

Ahsoka smiled and watched as her boyfriend was actually teaching a Youngling.

"Ok try it now" Zack said as he activated the sphere and Katooni put the helmet back on.

Katooni took ready postion as the shpere started shooting at her but this time she manage to defelect the bolts and knock the sphere down.

Katooni took off the helmet as she realized what she did and smiled.

"See? I told you you could do it" Zack said as Katooni faced him.

"Thank you Master" Katooni said as Ahsoka clapped her hands as she approached Katooni.

"Can everyone gather around please" she asked as she took the saber and sphere and put them away as the Younglings gathered around.

"You have all successfully past the gathering" Ahsoka said as she stood next to Zack "And harvested your crystals"

"So when do we start to build our sabers?" Petro asked

"Place your crystals on the table" Zack said "your lesson begins now"

The Younglings all put their crystals on the table infront of them.

"Now may we introduce Lightsaber designer, Huang"

Ahsoka and Zack stepped aside as a really old looking droid entered the room.

"These are them?/ Huang asked "I swear they get younger every time,all have past?"

"Yes sir" Ahsoka repiled

"And with great skill no less" Zack said

"Are you sure?" The droid asked

The teens nodded.

"But he's a droid" Genogi asked "yo expect us to learn from a droid?"

"Genogi!" Zack said in a stern voice

"No,No let me answer" Huang said as he looked at Genogi

"I have been on this ship many years teaching Jedi before you and i will continue to teach Jedi after you" the droid said "And i have record of every Lightsaber ever made"

Huang pulled up a hologram of different lightsaber hilts "Now which will you choose?" He asked

"The lightsaber is a Jedi's true allie,but how do they work?" As he looked at the crystals "these crystals are useless unless you give them life, do you know how to awaken the force within the crystal?"

The Younglings all shook their heads.

"No" the droid asked "Then I suggest you listen and learn unless you have a question this droid can not answer" Huang said as he looked at Gungi

"A wookie?" He asked "very rare you are to the Jedi,pround your people must be,unique just as your lightsaber will be hold out you hand wookie,now discribe 2hat you see your saber to be"

Gungi grunted and growled as he described his saber.

"No not what to imagine" the old droid said "describe what you feel in your hand,consentrate on what you see in battle what conect you to your force"

Gungi closed his eyes and consintrated on the force as he felt the image of his saber in his hand as he growled.

"Ah yes wood" Huang said "not a common choice and only wood from the brilock tree would be strong as metal" the droid looked in the drawers of the ship as he pulled out the all the parts Gungi needed for his lightsaber as he constructed a small hilt.

"My job before you leave this ship is to make sure you constructed your own lightsabers i have the knowledge on how to do it,so let us begin there is much work to be done.

* * *

Later as the teens watched over the Younglings as they were making their saber as Petro finished his saber rather quickly.

"What's the rush Petro?" Zatt asked as Zack watched them

"With this lightsaber im gonna challage Obiwan Kenobi to a duel and kill Grievous" Petro said as Zack chuckled

Petro looked at the knight "what's so funny?" He asked

"You actually think you can take on Obiwan Kenobi? The man who trained the Chosen one?" The Knight asked

"Yeah" Petro said confidentiality

"Obiwan is no push over Petro" Zack said "believe i know that better then everybody here"

"Really how?" Petro asked

"He was my master" Zack replied as all the Younglings gasped in awe as to what the Knight said.

Petro then gave his lightsaber to Huang so he could look at it.

"The only person you are going to kill is yourself my young friend,ignite that and all that will be leftt of you is your crystal" the droid said

Zack and Ahsoka looked over at Katooni's and Gunagi's table as Gunagi was having trouble consentrating as her saber fell apart as she groaned in fustration.

"Remember quiet your mind and consentrate the design will become clear" Ahsoka said

The Younglings started working again until the ship shook a little.

"What was that?!" Katooni asked

"I don't know" Zack said "all of you stay here Ahsoka and I will check it out"

Ahsoka and Zack went to the cockpit where R2 was driving the ship.

"R2 whats happened?" Ahsoka asked

"Look!" Zack pointed out ask the saw a flying saucer heading their way

"Oh no" Ahsoka said

"That's Hando's ship what does he want?!" Zack exclaimed

Hondo's ship then fired missles at the ship's hyper drive.

"They're aiming for the hyper drive!" Ahsoka said "get us out of here R2!"

R2 took control of the ship and steered it out of the way but Hando's ship kepted all of the sudden the ship stopped.

"Damnit they got us in a tracker beam!" Zack said

"R2 stay here Zack and i will check on the Younglings" Ahsoka said as R2 beeped in approval"

* * *

Later the teens saw the pirates enter the ship as they blocked off the exits and met up with the Younglings

"Younglings!" Ahsoka called out as she and her boyfriend ran up to them.

"Who's attacking the ship!?" Genogi asked in fear

"Pirates!" Ahsoka said

"Pirates?!" Genogi said in fear

"Don't worry" Zack spoke up "Ahsoka and I have with these pirates before and we will protect you"

"Perhaps we should hide in the venalation shaft" Haung suggested

"Follow us" Ahsoka said as she lifted the shaft open.

"Hiding is for cowards!" Petro said "we should stay and fight!"

Zack kneeled down to Petro's level "kid i'm gonna tell you something my master told me,There are alternatives to fighting"

The Younglings jumped into the shaft.

"Is this part of our training Master Zack?" Katooni asked

"It is now Katooni" Zack said as he and Ahsoka jumped in and pulled the shaft over their heads

As the teens and the Younglings hid under the shaft the pirates as walked over them Ahsoka and Zack crawled up to the Younglings as Katooni spoke up.

"Master Zack I'm scared" the Youngling said

"Be brave Younglings" Knight said "Genogi and Zatt,you two get to the cockpit,find R2 and guard it, the rest of you stay with the professorand seal yourself inside the hold and wait for our command"

"What are you two gonna do?" Petro asked

"We're going reroute the power to the engines so we can break free from the pirates hold on us" Ahsoka said

"What about the pirates on board the ship?" Katooni asked

"Ugh,a vacuum will be created and the pirates will be sucked out" Ahsoka said and was clearly getting annoyed

"Will we be sucked into space?" Genogi asked scared

"No!" Ahsoka said and was clearly getting frustrated until Zack spoke up.

"What Ahsoka is trying to say is that you will all be safe,we won't let the pirates hurt you" Zack said in a caliming tone "but do not and i mean do NOT engage the pirates,you are to stay hidden understand?"

The Younglings all nodded

"Now all of you go!" The Knight ordered"

The Younglings went one way as Zack and Ahsoka went the other way.

"I dont know about you but I think we got this parenting thing down" Zack said

"If you say so" Ahsoka said crawling infront of him

* * *

Later Zack and Ahsoka were crawling through the vent until they smelled something in the air.

"You smell that?" Zack asked

"Yeah they're trying smoke us out come on!" Ahsoka said as the couple crawled faster while holding their breath

* * *

Ahsoka made their way to the power and manage to reroute all power to the engines.

Then Ahsoka contacted Zatt

"Zatt can you hear me,im over writing the power safe to the engines,any word from the others have you reached the hold?" She asked

 _"Uh not yet"_ Zatt said over the comlink

"Well where are they?" Ahsoka asked

" _I dont know i haven't heard from them"_

"Great,I know what that means" Ahsoka said as she and Zack ran to help the younglings.

* * *

Zack And Ahsoka Manage to get to the Younglings in time before Hando could hurt the as they force pushed the pirates away leaving Hando standing.

"Threating children Hando?" Zack asked "for shame"

"The Jedi council will not take kindly to this attack Hando" Ahsoka said

"Ahsoka,Zack how will they knkw who is responsible,if no one lives to tell the tale?" Hando said

"You seem less hospitable then our last encounter" Zack said

"My mood is based on profit" Hando said "and today i am in the mood for crystals!"

"You want the crystals?" Ahsoka asked

"Then come and get them!" Zack said as he and Ahsoka ignited their sabers while Hando activated his electric staff and attack the padawan and knight.

"You know had I known you two were here,I would've simply asked for the crystals directly and we could've avoided all of this" Hando said

"We don't want to hurt you Hando" Ahsoka said

"Speak for yourself" Zack said clearly not agreeing with his girlfriend's decision.

 _"Ahsoka come in we're in the hold!"_ Zatt said

"Then what are you waiting for?!" Ahsoka asked

 _"but what about you and Master Zack?"_

"Just do it Zatt!" Zack said.

Just then a huge Vacuum wave started as it blew away some of the pirates while Hando and the teens were holding on.

"What are you doing?!" Hando Yelled

"Getting you off our ship!" Ahsoka said as she used the wind to here advantage and kicked Hando right in the face.

"Ahsoka!" Zack Yelled as he chased after his girlfriend.

Ahsoka tried to close the doors but one big pirate slammed into her.

"Ahsoka NO!" Zack shouted as he tried toreach the door but he was to late as the ship he and the Younglings were on jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

Later the out of hyperspace the Younglings suddenly notice Zack and Ahsoka weren't with them.

"Padawan Tano in,Ahsoka are you there?" Genogi called out

"She's not here guys" Zack said as he entered the hold with Younglings.

All the Younglings walked up to the Knight with worried faces.

"What happened to her Master?" Katooni asked

"She was accidentally sucked into Hando's ship" Zack said with a worried looked on his face

"What are we going do?" Petro asked

"We go and save her" Zack said as he got in the pilot seat

"Save her?" Genogi asked "but we're just Younglings"

"Well you're also Jedi!" Zack said "and Jedi help those in need and if there is one thing I learned from the clone wars is that you never leave a friend behind especially your best friend"

All Younglings looked at one another.

"I can't do this alone Younglings" Zack said as Katooni put her hand on Zack's arm.

"I'm with you master" Katooni said

"So am I" replied Genogi

"Me too" said Petro

Gungi and Biff both agreed in their own language.

"Thanks guys,i really appreciate it" Zack said smiling then looking out in space.

 _Ahsoka I promise I'll resuce you and the baby too"_

* * *

 **WELL GUYS YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO R &R FULCRUM OUT!**


	27. BOUNDS FOR RESCUE

Disclaimer:not mine

* * *

After Ahsoka was captured by Hando,Zack tried to contact anyone in the Republic for help.

"This is General Archer contacting the Republic fleet,Can anyone hear me?" Zack said hoping for someone to answer.

 _"Zachary this is Obiwan,We read you"_ Zack smiled as he heard his former Master's voice.

"Obiwan,thank the force I've been so happy to hear your voice!" Zack said as a hologram of Obiwan appeared infront The Knight and Younglings

"Master Ahsoka was captured by Hando and pirates and they damaged our ship pretty badly and we're stranded out here.

 _"I'll send Commander Cody to come get you and we will handle Hando on Follorum"_ Obiwan said

"Will Ahsoka be alright?" Katooni asked

 _"Hando will be more of a fool then I thought if he hurts her,we will rescue the you and Zachary and I will rescue Ahsoka"_

 _"_ No we need to rescue her now!" Zack said "she could be hurt or worse"

 _"Zachary you must stay with the Younglings and protect them until we get there understood?_ Obiwan asked

"Yes Master" Zack sighed as the hologram of Obiwan disappeared.

* * *

Later The Younglings were constructing their sabers while Zack was pacing back and forth thinking about what was happening to Ahsoka not noticing that the Petro,Biff,and Gungi had finished their lightsabers.

"Master Zack?" Petro called out

"Huh?" The looked and saw Petro finished his lightsaber "oh sorry Petro uh well done"

"Master Zack, where is the resuce party?" Katooni asked.

"I don't know Katooni" the Knight said "but they better get here soon" Zack grew more worried about his pregnant girlfriend

"Maybe they're just delayed" Katooni suggested

"Ahsoka needs our help and we're sitting around like children" Petro said

"But we are children" Katooni pointed out

"I invoke a rescue mission" Petro said as Gungi growled in agreement "Gungi is with me,Biff?"

Biff also agreed

"That's three votes" Petro said

"And One against" Katooni said as Zatt and Genogi entered the room

"Perfect timing" Petro said

"There's a problem with the ship" Genogi said

"What problem?" Zack asked

"Breaking away from the pirates ships ruptured the entire flitering system" Zatt said

"Oh no!" Zack said

"What what does that mean?" Petro asked

"It means if we don'tland soon the engines will explode!" Zatt said

All the Younglings started to panic as they started yelling and screaming around Zack.

"ENOUGH!" the Knight boomed "we are not going to die!,now all of you will get a grip or so help me I will throw all of you off this ship understand!?"

The Younglings all nodded in agreement.

"Good now we need to find a place to land and fast,so it looks like we're going to Follorum and rescue Ahsoka while the ship cools down" the Knight said

* * *

Later Zack and the Younglings were flying as they enter Follorum's atmosphere and landed far from Hando's base

"Alright R2 you finish putting the Professor together and Genogi you stay with the ship incase we need to make a quick get away" Zack said

"Ok Master Zack" Genogi

"The rest of you follow me" Zack said to the other Younglings as they walked out of the ship.

The Knight and Younglings looked around but Hando's base was no where

"I don't see anything Master" Katooni said

Zack grew more worried and he didn't know how to find his girlfriend.

 _"Ahsoka if you're_ out _there please give me a sign,anything!"_ Zack shouted in his mind

 _"Zack?"_ Another voice inside his head said, the kinight gasp as he recognized the voice as Ahsoka

 _"Ahsoka is that you? Where are you i can't see you"_ Zack said in his mind

 _"I can't see you either but some how i can hear you in head what's going here?"_ Ahsoka said in Zack's mind

Zack the gasp as he realized what was happening, _Ahsoka we must be using force telephony I've read about it in the Jedi archives, Its a rare force power that only use by Jedi who have a strong bond with eachother"_

 _"That's amazing!"_ Ahsoka said excited

" _And if I'm able to hear you,you can't be that far away"_ Zack said

 _"what about the Younglings?"_ Ahsoka asked

 _"They're safe with me hang we're coming to save you"_ Zack replied

 _"Please hurry honey"_ Ahsoka begged

Zack looked to the Younglings "Guys Ahsoka is close"

"how can you tell Master?" Katooni

"I sense her presence and coming from that way" Zack pointed in the direction he was talking about.

"How are going to get inside the base and rescue her?" Katooni asked

"Trust me we'll find away now we better get moving" the Knigjt said as he lead the Younglings away from the ship and to the base.

* * *

Zack and the Younglings kept walking for what seemed like forever until Biff spotted something through his scope and tried to get Zack's attention.

"What is it Biff you see something? Knight asked as Biff told him he saw a ship.

"A ship?" The Knight asked as he took the scope and saw the ship the Youngling was talking about.

"That's a carnival ship and think i found a way to get in Hando's base come on kids!" The knight said as he and the Younglings ran infront of the ship.

"Sir we would would like to join your show" Zack said "show them what i tuaghtyou kids!"

The Younglings preformed a bunch of acrobatic tricks and the ring master was impressed and he invited them to join his they all got on board and headed to Hando's base.

* * *

Later that night the Carnival ship landed at Hando's base While Zack was in the back with the Younglings.

"Ok you kids keep Hando and his goons distracted while I look for Ahsoka" Zack said as he exited throught the back.

"Master" Katooni said as The knight looked back at her "Please be careful"

"I will Katooni and Thank you" Zack said as he went in search for Ahsoka

Zack looked around and saw Ahsoka next to Hando as the pirate was asked to join in the next acted even though he was completely drunk.

The Knight manage to sneak around the other pirates and crouched next to his girlfriend.

"Miss me?" Zack whisper as Ahsoka turn to him and smiled.

"More then ever" She whispered back and was about to kiss her boyfriend until Katooni approach.

"Pst Master" Katooni whispered as he crawled to the couple.

"I thought I told to stay with the others!" Zack whispered harshly

"I know but look what i found on Hando's belt" the Youngling whispered as she revealed Ahsoka's lightsabers.

Zack smiled at the Youngling "good work Katooni" said as the three saw Hando fly through the air.

"I'M FLYING!" the drunk pirate cried out as he crash landed into a bunch of crates.

Zack tried hard not to laugh while Katooni used Ahsoka's lightsaber to break her out of the cuffs while the other pirates ran to their leader and they ran to the ship.

Then one of the pirates spotted them escaping and started shooting at them while the teens and the Younglings ignited their blades and deflected the bolts

"Everyone to the speeder behind us now!" Zack said as he and Ahsoka were deflecting the bolts as Gungi drove the speader away.

* * *

Miles away from the pirate Ahsoka saw sitting next to Zack.

"How do you feel?" Zack asked

"Better now thanks to you" Ahsoka said as Katooni gave her some water

"Don't just thank me,Thank the Younglings" Zack said "I couldn't have rescued you without their help"

Ahsoka then looked at the Younglings full of pride.

"You were all very brave,Thank you" Ahsoka said

"But we disobeyed orders" Petro said

"Don't be so down Petro,Ahsoka and I never listen to orders either" Zack said to the Youngling

"What we learned from our masters" Ahsoka said "some times doing the right thing is more important then following orders"

"And this was one of those times" Zack said smiling "You should all be proud of yourselves"

The teens and the Younglings droves off into the moonlight hoping to get back home safely

* * *

 **GUYS PLEASE REVIEW THIS TIME THEY HELP ME CONTINUE TO WRITE THIS STORY PLEASE! FULCRUM OUT!**


	28. A NECESSARY BOND

Disclaimer:not mine

* * *

After the younglings and Zack rescued Ahsoka from Hando and his goons they soon realized the pirates were hot on there trail as Ahsoka was driving the speeder at top speed.

"Well you got to give it to Hando, he doesn't give up that easily" Zack said

"I know" Ahsoka said "thats one of the things that makes him annoying!"

The Pirates kept shooting at the speeder as Petro and Katooni made entered.

"I'm sure they be over us tricking them when we get off their planet" Petro said as the last shot they took knock him and the rest of the younglings down.

"Dont be so sure about that!" Ahsoka said

"Yeah Hando hasn't been known for forgive and forget!" Zack agreed

""Right, Genogi we need a quick escape!" Petro said in his comlink but no answe.

"Maybe the pirates are jammingnthe single?" Zatt said

"Where could she be!?" Katooni asked as Petro tried again

 _"I'm here i was just helping fix the professor"_ Genogi said

"That's great but we're all gonna need repairs if you don't start the engines!" Petro said

 _"Where are you?"_

"Genogi,It's Ahsoka" Ahsoka said into the comlink

" _Padawan Tano! We rescued you!"_

"Almost" Ahsoka said "but we need you to get us home, are you ready?"

 _"Just tell me what I need to do"_

 _"_ Ok fire up the engines and head to these cauardents" Ahsoka said as she sent the Youngling the directions.

 _"We'll be right there!"_

 _"_ I hope she can reach us in time" Zack said

Just then the ship hoverd over the speeder.

"Looks like our ride is here!" Petro said

"Everyone get top side and stay down!" Zack said as Zatt,Biff and Gungi all got on top.

"But whose gonna drive?" Petro asked

"Katooni hand me that mask" Ahsoka orderd as Katooni gave her one of the circus masks and placed in the the hing of the seat.

"It'll have to do" Ahsoka said as She and Zack got on top of the speeder.

"I'll cover you,you get the Younglings on the ship!" Zack said as he ignited his green blade and deflected the bolts until the speeder stared to tilt.

"The stiring must've came loose! Ahsoka said while Petro jumped back in the speeder and stirred it back in then stirred it to the right in order to avoid a trench.

"They're coming back!" Katooni said while Zack and Ahsoka kept deflecting the bolts.

Then the ship came back as the Younglings grabbed on the the pirates shot the ships engines.

"R2 get out of there now!" Ahsoka called through her comlink as the Younglings,R2 and the Professor all got off the ship before it knocked over the speeder and crashed.

"Nice try Jedi" one pirate said as he picked up Zack and Ahsoka's lightsabers."but it looks like you're coming with us"

* * *

Later the teens and the Younglings were hand cuffed while riding on the pirates speeder until one of them spotted sepritists droids land close by.

"'It's an invasion!" The pirate said

"I bet it's General Grevious" Zack said to Ahsoka as she nodded in agreement.

"The fact that he's here,means that Master Kenobi has been over runned" the padawan said

"Which mean this entire system is now in sepritist control" Zack said

"What should we do Master?" Katooni asked the Knight "There's no where to run"

"None of you are running anywhere" the pirate said "you're still my prisoners,maybe i could trade you to the sepritists in exchange for my freedom"

"That wouldn't work anyway dumbass" Zack said " Grevious didn't come here to make deals,he already controls the planet and the system"

"Which means if you hand us over to him he'll kill us and you too" Ahsoka said "we have a common enemy in Grevious togather we can get out of this"

"So do you have any other ships or what?" Zack asked "you are pirates after all"

"Hando's got a private fleet" the pirate said "but only he knows where they are"

"Then we'll have to rescue him" Ahsoka said

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Ahsoka's right" Zack said "with out those ships we're sunk"

"I know Grevious and i know droids" Ahsoka said "with our help you stand a better chance"

"The pirates then shot Zack and Ahsoka's cuffs off.

"You got yourself a deal Jedi" the pirate said

* * *

Later at Hando's R2 tried to distract the battle droids while Zack,Ahsoka,the Younglings and the pirates Snuck into Hando's cell and enter it.

"Jedi" Hando said "and here i thought you made your escape"

"No there were complications" Ahsoka said "We have to put our differences aside,and be friends or we all die here"

"Ah very diplomatic" Hando said "I knew you did not comback to rescue Hando,out of the goodness of your hearts,no you need something from me"

"A ship to be pacific" Katooni said

"Ah yes a ship" Hando said "where could we find one of those? General Greivious has destroyed my ship"

"Quit playing dumb Hando we know you have a private fleet for yourself" Zack said

Hando then looked at his goons. "Apparently my help has been talking to much!,Ah what the use any way Grevious army is way to big"

"Don't give up" Petro said "we can fight"

"If i may sir" the professor spoke up "I'veinstructed younglings for 1000 generations and these are among the best I've ever seen"

"Show me" Hando said "show me you are ready to fight"

Each of the Younglings ignited their saber to prove to Hando they could fight all exept Katooni

"I haven't finished mine,I've done everything right but it won't work" the Youngling said disappointed

"You must trust in the components that create your lightsaber are meant to be together" the professor said "there is no other way, it is the force that binds them"

Katooni then sat cross legged on the floor and laid the pieces her lightsaber infront of her and consantrated until it was complete and ignited it and cut Hando free.

The Younglings all gathered and cheered for Katooni while Zack and Ahsoka walked up to the pirate.

"So why the big show?" Ahsoka asked "You didnt have a choice you know we have to work together"

"Because Jedi, You know what are abou to do is very dangerous" Hando said

"Hando" Zack said as the pirate faced the knight "two things you for boosting Katooi's confidence and 2" the Knight the pulled Hando to him and punched him in the gut so hard that the pirate coughed up some blood.

"If you ever lay a hand on Ahsoka again you'll loose bothof them,are we clear?" Zack groweld

"Crystal!" Hando coughed

"Good" the knight said as Hando and his goons freed the rest of his men.

"Was that really nessecary?" Ahsoka asked her boyfriend

"When it comes to you and the baby no one is off limits" Zack said "beside wouldn't you hqve done it if he captured me?"

"Good point" Ahsoka said as she and Zack joined the group.

* * *

Later the Jedi and the pirates manged to free Hando's men and ran outside to confront the droid army while the teens and the Younglings slashed the droids while the pirates shot at them down.

Then the Jedi made there way to the speeder and sped off with the ramming some of the droids down.

Far away from the base Zack spotted Grevious catching up to them.

"oh man,Cyborg at 12 o'clock!" The knight shouted making Ahsoka look the droids shot down a cliff making the pirates and Katooni seprate from the others.

* * *

Back with the others Greivious managed to jump on their speeder while Zack and Ahsoka tried to fight him off until the speeader was moving back and forth until it crashed

Zack manged to catch Ahsoka before she hit the ground.

"You ok?" He asked

"Yeah thanks" Ahsoka before giving him a quick kiss when Grevious came crawling up to them then he stood up igniting his blue blades.

Ahsoka and Zack then stood in front of the Younglings trying to protected them while the children ignited their blades as the droid General chuckled.

"So many lightsabers to add to my collection" Grevious said as one of Hando's ships appeared and Katooni was on the ramp.

"Come on hurry!" She called out.

"Ahsoka take the younglings and get on the ship" Zack said

"What about you?" Ahsoka asked

"Ill buy you some time" Zack said "besides I've never fought Greivous before I wanna see how I stack up to him.

"Alright be careful!" Ahsoka said as she and the Younglings ran to Hando ship.

The droid general then approached the young Knight and ignited four lightsabers at once while Zack took ready position.

Grevious then twirled his blades around while Zack back flipped then Attacked the general as the two locked blades then Zack pushed Grievous back as the cyborg jammed his sabers into the ground to stop himself then he jump into the air attempting to slash the Knight but Zack kept dodging the attacks until the two locked blades again until Greivious grabbed Zack by the head and slammed him into the ground.

The droid General then spun his sabers while Zack kept rolling out of the way and the two Generals locked blade again as they tried to push one another back.

Once Ahsoka and the Younglings were on the ship Zack then force pushed Greivious away and aJumped over as he ran to the ship and jumpedd to it unfortunately he couldn't get a grip on the ramp and Almost fell off until he felt a hand grab his. The knight lookedd up and saw it was Katooni who caught him.

"I got you Master!" The Youngling grunted as she pulled Zack up into the ship and Hando flew it away.

"Thanks Katooni" Zack said "I owe one"

"Your welcome Master"Katooni replied

* * *

Later on a a republic cruiser Zack, Ahsoka and the Younglings were talking as Katooni tugged on Zack's sleeve.

"Master Zack" the youngling spoke as the knight looked at her

"Yes Katooni?" Zack replied

"May i talk to you in private?" Katooni asked

"Of course" Zack said as he and the child walked away from the group while Ahsoka noticed and had a curious look on her face.

"What is it young one" Zack asked

"I just want to say thank you for all you help even though the mission didn't go as planned" Katooni said "and i was hoping that...maybe...I could become your padawan?"

Zack had a shocked look on his face at to what the Youngling was asking.

"Katooni" Zack said as he kneeled down to her level "that's not my decision to make, the Jedi council decides who is to be my padawan"

"I understood" Katooni said in a sad tone of voice and Zack immediately noticed.

"Look maybe i can talk to Obiwan see if he can make it possible,but I'm not making any promises" Zack said

All of the sudden Zack felt Katooni's arms wrap around his nack as she was hugging him.

"Thanks Master Zack"

"You're welcome Katooni" the Knight said as he returned the hug as they both return the group while Obiwan join the group.

"Ahsoka,Zachary," the older Knight said to the teens "It's good to see your all alive"

"We had quite an eventful mission Master" Zack said to his former teacher

"And definitely the weirdest" Ahsoka

"More eventful then when Master Yoda went searching for his Kyber crystal" the professor said making all the Younglings excited

"I'm afraid that story will have to wait" Obiwan said "for now be proud you all survived a challage very few your age could,welcome home young Jedi"

The master then ignited his blade and extended while the Younglings did the same and Zack and Ahsoka joined in as well as the green and blue blades formed a star knowing that mission was a success.

* * *

 **WELL GUYS ANOTHER CHAPTER IS FINISHED AND WE ARE VERY CLOSE TO THE END OF THIS STORY BUT FIRST I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK IF KATOONI BECAME ZACK'S PADAWAN.**

 **R &R FULCRUM OUT!**


	29. SABOTAGE

Disclaimer:doesn't belong to me expect my OC

* * *

A few days after Zack and Ahsoka helped the Younglings gathering,thhe two teens were standing out in the temple garden staring out into the city.

"So Katooni reallly asked you to be her Master?" Ahsoka said

"Thats right" Zack said

"Did you exept?" Ahsoka wondered

"Ahsoka I told you that's not my decision to make" the Knight said "However I did talk Obiwan about it,he said he'll talk to the council"

"That's good" Ahsoka said "But why do I get the feeling that's not what you wanted to talk about?"

Zack turned to face his girlfriend as she did the same to him.

"Ahsoka you know i love you right?" Zack asked

"Really? I had no idea" Ahsoka said being playfully sarcastic making her boyfriend chuckle.

"Anyway we are going to start a family here soon" Zack said as Ahsoka smiled and placed a hand on her stomach.

"I know,im so excited" The padawan said to her boyfriend

"I think it's time to make it official" Zack said

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked with a confused look on her face.

"I mean I want to be more then your boyfriend" the knight said as he pulled out a small box, got down one knee and opened box revealing a small gold ring with a Jade Dimond in the middle.

Ahsoka gasped as she covered her mouth with her hand the moment she saw the ring.

"Ahsoka Tano,will you marry me?" Zack asked as Ahsoka had a tearful smile on her face.

"Yes of course i will!" Ahsoka said as her _fiancé_ put the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit as the couple shared a passionate kiss.

"It's so beautiful" Ahsoka said looking at the ring "it must have cost you a fortune"

"Actually I made it myself" Zack said "it took me a whole year to make it but it was worth it"

Ahsoka then gave Zack another kiss. "You make me the happiest woman in the galaxy."

"Well you make me the happiest man in the universe" Zack said going in for another kiss until his comlink start beeping.

"Argh!,every freaking time!" Zack growled and answered "This better be important Anakin,Ahsoka and I are busy!"

" _Well does freeing Katonamoia from a sepritist invasion important enough for you?,We've got to go help them"_ Anakin said on the comlink

"We'll be right there" The knight said "I wish we didn't have to go"

"Come on it's just one mission what could go wrong?" Ahsoka said to her fiancé as they ran to meet with Anakin.

* * *

Later in the space above Katonamoia the three Jedi led a squad of fighters into battle.

" _Ahsoka,Zack Punch a whole in the gunshilps to get through"_ Anakin said through Zack's radio

" _We know the drill master"_ Ahsoka said

Zack's new blue and lime green astro kept beeping like crzy like he was afraid.

"Relax R5 I know what to do" the younger Knight said as they went into the planets atmosphere and went into battle.

The droid fighters shot a few ships down then fired some missales heading for the jedi fighter.

" _Look out incoming missles!"_ Ahsoka called as all the fighters dodge the missles only to be hit by tiny droids.

"Crap! Buzz droids!" Zack said

 _"I got them too!,Ahsoka how badly are you hit?"_ Anakin asked

 _"I'm clear!"_ Ahsoka said

"Woman i swear you have the best luck of anyone i know" Zack said

 _"Well it must be because I'm wearing my new lucky charm"_ Ahsoka said refering to her wedding ring.

"Gloat later! help now!" Zack said

Ahsoka then flew her fighter behind Zack's fighter and starting shooting at the buzz droids but accidentally hitting her fiancé's fighter.

"That's not helping Ahsoka!" Zack shouted.

 _"I agree bad idea"_ Ahsoka said

 _"Zack use the force to push the droids off"_ Anakin said

"Why didn't I think of that?" Zack said using the force to push off the droids.

 _"looks like you're clear"_ Ahsoka said

"Sorry for snapping at you Ahsoka" Zack said to his fiancée

 _"It's ok i still love you"_ Ahsoka said using telepathy

" _I love you too"_ Zack said

All of the sudden Anakin's fighter started smoking and the cople lost contact with him.

"R2 what's happened?" Zack asked as he heard the droid beeping "unconscious?,well then get him back to the cruiser"

R2 started beeping again.

 _"What do you mean there's something wrong with the engines?"_ Ahsoka said _"Tip your wing I'll see how bad it is"_

R2 the tip the wing to reveal that the bottom of the fighter was covered in buzz droids

"Oh that's not good" Zack said

" _You can say that again"_ Ahsoka said

"Should we land?" Zack asked

" _Might be a good idea"_ Ahsoka said

The couple then found saw a cliff to land on.

"R5 and R7 take over the fighters we're gonna help Anakin!" Zack said

Zack and Ahsoka stood up in there fighters as while Anakin's crashed to the ground,The couple then Jump off their fighters and landed on Anakin's as they manage to pull him out but the fighter along with R2 slid off.

"R2!" Ahsoka shouted think that her friend was dead until the little droid flew up to them unharmed.

"Very funny R2" Zack said as the droid chuckled.

"Are you ok master?" Ahsoka asked as Anakin regained consciousnes.

"Yeah...what did I miss?" Anakin asking hold his head

"Not much" Ahsoka said

"Wait where's my fighter?" Anakin asked

"Let me put it in ways you you can understand,Your fighter...go BOOM!" Zack said making Ahsoka laugh while rolled his eyes

"And saved the day, your welcome" Ahsoka said while Anakin contacted Rex for help but then Master Yoda contacted them through a hologram.

 _"Return to the temple you must,you your padawan and young Archer"_

"We're kinda busy here Master" Anakin said

"T _he reason we need you important it is Skywalker,bombed the Jedi temple some one has"_ Yoda said as a hologram of the temple smoking appeared.

"Who the hell would be so stupid to attack the temple?" Zack asked

"I don't know Zack" Ahsoka said

"We'll be right there Master" Anakin said as he,the teens and R2 got on a cruiser and headed back home to Coursant.

* * *

Later back at the temple in the council chambers, the council told Anakin and the teens about what had happened.

"How could the sepritists enter the temple?" Anakin asked

"Worse then that it is" Yoda replied

"What could be worse master Yoda?" Ahsoka as all the council members looked at each other in concern.

"Everything is on the table" Windu said "we have to look at the possibility that it could anyone in the temple...even a Jedi"

"Do you have any leads or clues to who it might be Master Windu?" Zack asked

"I'm afraid not" Windu said

"If a Jedi this is gone to the dark side they have" Yoda said

"I can't believe a jedi would attack a place this sacred" Ahsoka said in disbelief

"Don't sound so surprised Ahsoka,Its not the first time a Jedi turned to the darkside" Zack said thinking of Dooku

"We would like for you three to lead in the investigation" Windu said "We can't trust anyone that is here,even a Jedi,You three will be a point of view."

"We'll do everything we can" Anakin said

"Careful you must be" the Grand Master said "if willing to destroy the temple the attacker is to great lenths they will go to keep from being caught."

"Then i guess we'll have to go to greater lengths to catch him" Anakin said as Zack and Ahsoka nodded.

* * *

Later in the landing bay at the temple the three Jedi were looking for any clues to find the attacker while droids were scanning the place.

"I can still hear the screams" Anakin said

"Do you two believe what they said" Ahsoka asked the two knights "that Jedi could have done this ?"

"Not ever Jedi agrees with this warn Ahsoka" Anakin said "there are many political ideals among us"

"But a traitor?" Ahsoka stated

Like I said before it's not the first time a Jedi turned to the darkside,Like Krell,Ventress,...Dooku" Zack growled mentioning his former Master and clenched his fist tightly until his fiancée took a hold of his hand and he calmed down.

"Only an analysis will prove what is true or not" a Droid said as the three Jedi looked confused.

"And you would be?" Zack asked

"I am Rushos ISE" the droid said "crime scene analyzer for the Jedi

Zack turned to Ahsoka raising an eyebrow while she just shrugged.

"Ill be working with you all on this case, was assigned by Master Windu" Rusho said

"Ok Rusho,You Zack and Ahsoka should begin the interviews" Anakin suggested

"I would rather interview alone" the droid said as the the three Jedi looked at each other with suspension.

"Why?" Ahsoka asked?

"Many wounded have heard rumors that a Jedi was behind this explosion" Rusho said "they will be Ill welled toward you two"

"I Think you're over exaggerating" Anakin said Many Jedi and clones were killed in that explosion,take Zack and Ahsoka with youand let me know what you find"

"We will master" Ahsoka said as She,her fiancé and the droid walked off leaving Anakin all alone.

* * *

Later in the medical bay Ahsoka and Zack were interviewing some matinece workers about the bombing.

"Did you see anything unusal about the hanger?" Ahsoka said the worker.

"Not really" the worker said "although I left the hanger five minutes before the bomb exploded"

"Did you notice anyone acting out of the ordinary before you left?" Zack asked

"No,It was just a normal day" the worker replied "Is it true a Jedi might be responsible for this attack?"

"We're not certain of anything Yet" Ahsoka said placing a hand on the workers shoulder,then walked over to Rusho.

"This mistrust is troubling" Ahsoka said "some of this people worked in the temple for years"

"Fear makes the most trusting individual,erashinal" Rusho said

"I think I who did it" another worker said as the couple and droid walked over to him.

"Who?" Zack asked

"I believe it was Jecar bo Mali" the worker said

"Who is Jarcar?" Ahsoka asked

"One of the Maitenace workers in the Hanger" the worker replied

"And why may I asked do think is was him?" Zack asked

"I past him while i was going on my shift change" the worker replied "he had been working all day from the section the blast came from,It was the last place i saw him"

"Is this him?" Rusho asked as he reveal picture of a man on his screen to the worker.

"Yes" the worker replied

"I need to know where have you seen him since the explosion" the droid asked

"I don't remember much of anything after the explosion" the worker said

"Thank you for your help" Zack said as he,Ahsoka and Rusho were about to exit the room until Anakin appeared in front of them.

"Did you find anything?" Ahsoka asked

"No" the older knight replied "but the rumor of it being a Jedi is growing Ahsoka,I could feel the anger and confusion throughout throughout the Jedi temple"

"I know what you mean" Zack said "I've been sensing a whole lot of fear from these workers"

"Rusho,Zack and I have a lead" Ahsoka said as she pulled up and hologram "we're looking for a temple worker name Jacar Bolati"

"One of the workers saw him working near the location where the bomb exploded" Rusho said

"But problem is no one has seen him anywhere since" Zack said

"Oh come on nobody just disappears" Anakin said

"Unless it was well planned out" the Droid said

"Well it had to be really well planed out against a Jedi" Anakin said

"Then I say we stop yacking and find the son of bitch!" Zack said

"I'll check the security" Anakin said as he exited the room

* * *

Later Zack, Ahsoka and Rusho were checking the security holograms as the showed the explosion to look for clues as the Knight at images in saddness.

"You ok?" Ahsoka asked

"These workers were inisant, they were not fighters how could any one do something so ruthless?" Zack said as his fiancée gave him a quick hug.

"We'll find them I promise" Ahsoka said

The couple got back to work lookiing through the holograms.

"Base on the trejectory,it looks like the blast came from...there!" "Ahsoka as the location appear on the hologram.

"Then why is there no bomb ressadue?" Rusho asked as Anakin approached them

"So you think who did this triggered a ship to explode" the older knight said

"We think so" Ahsoka replied

"If that's the case then the culprit must have a mastery in engineering" Zack said

"Well Rusho is trying to determine that now" Ahsoka said "the witness said he saw Jecar in the he planned to do this and just kept quiet"

"Or..." Anakin started

"Maybe it was a Jedi..." Ahsoka said in disappointment.

" I found something" Rusho said "an anomaly,somthing that should not be here"

The droid then rewinded the hologram and revealed the parts that came from the explosion.

"These peices come from the blast,they are covered with microscopic droidsof a highly motivated nature" the droid said

"Nano droids?" Anakin asked

"Yes" Rusho replied "nano droids"

Rusho the turned off the hologram anas the lights went back on.

"Great now we're chasing Nano droids"Ahsoka said

"Rusho see if you can look for Jakar anywhere else in the temple" Anakin ordered "Zack and Ahsoka lets go find out how he got his hands on these Nano droids.

The three Jedi enter the security chamber while a security droid handed Anakin some files.

"He's an amunitions expret" Ahsoka observed

"Jakar was a foreman over the guns,bombs ships and weapons" Anakin said "his specialty was Nano weaponry!"

"We have got to fined this guy and fast" Zack said "he might try this again"

The teens and Anakin walked over to the security screens but the images were going to fast.

"Isn't that a little fast for you?" Anakin asked

"It is simple data" Rusho said "at this pace I'm able to view hundreds of hours of footage"

"I've heard speed reading but speed watching that's bazaar" Zack said

"Have you found Jakar?" Anakin asked the droid

"No" Rusho replied

"I'll gather some Jedi and search the temple" Anakin said "like Zack said he might be planning another attack."

"Instead of Jedi i have droids" Rusho said "they can do the job alot faster"

* * *

Back with the Jedi council Anakin and the teens explained what they found out so far to the council.

"So you've found nothing so far?" Windu asked

"We have a clue we're following" Ahsoka said

"But we still don't have answers" Anakin replied

"It is important that the truth be found soon" Windu said " there are rumours that the military police will be involed in the investigation"

"They can't do that!" Zack said "this a Jedi matter"

"Clones died in that explosion" Windu stated "Maitenace clone working on gunships as well as the vetrans,the senate tends to take notice of this things."

Just then Anakin's comlink went off.

 _"Master Skywalker we have found Jakar"_ Rusho said over the comlink.

"Lock down all exits so he can't escape" Anakin odered as he hung up and he and the teens left the chamber.

* * *

As the Jedi entered the amunitions chamber all they saw was Rusho and nobody else.

"Where is he?" Zack asked the droid?

"Well part of him is here" Rusho said

"I don't think now is a good time to Joke!" Anakin said as they walked over to a table that had a green flesh hand on it .

"This is all that was left of Jakar" the droid said

"His hand?" Anakin asked

"The rest of him exploded" Rusho said

"Because he was so close to the bomb?" Ahsoka asked

"Because he was the bomb" Rusho said

"So he was acting like a suicide bomber!?" Zack asked in shock

"That is correct Master Archer" the droid said as he handed a small device to Ahsoka.

"What is that Anakin asked

"The link we've been looking for" Rusho said as he scanned the separated hand to reveal...

"Nano droid!" Ahsoka said

"But how did they get in hi blood stream?" Zack asked

"This just keeps getting better and better" Anakin said sarcastically "we'll have to search Jakar's home for evedence"

* * *

Later Anakin and the two teens flew over Jakar's home in the lower levels of Corusant and entered a small apartment complex"

"This is not the nicest place" Anakin said

"I would've thought working for the Jedi paid better" Ahsoka said

"So did I" Zack agreed as Anakin knocked on the no one answered so Anakin open the door with the force.

As the Jedi entered the apartment they saw no one was there.

"Gleda!" Anqkin called out to Jakar's wife,but no answer.

"You two search for the droids" the older Knight said "And be careful,he was an amunitions expert"

Ahsoka and Zack scanned the enter apartment as then walked into a different room in the apartment and continued scanning.

"Anything?" Ahsoka asked her fiancé

"Nope,how about you?" he asked

"Nothing" she replied

The couple then entered into a small room.

"Gleda?" Ahsoka called out

"It's ok we're not herw to harm you" Zack called

Then Ahsoka's scanners started beeping faster.

"I got somthing!" she said as Zack walked beside her.

"Me too" the knight said as his scanner beeped found the location.

"Anakin get in here!" Zack called as the older knight rushed into the room.

"The sensers are picking up signals from the desposer" Ahsoka said "the Nano droids were in the food!"

"The question now is did he eat them willingly or was he force fed them.

"What are you doing here?" Avoice said as the three jedi turned around and saw Glenda standing in the door way.

"We do know that jakar was involved in the bombing" Anakin said

"That can't be true" Glenda said

"See if she has any Nano droids on her Zack" Anakin said as the younger knight scanned the woman.

"She's clean" Zack said

"What do you mean Nano droids?" Glenda asked

"We believe set Jekar up" Ahsoka said

"We also believe he either put the droids in his food or someone else placed them there and made him the bomb" Zack said

"I don't -I don't understand" Glenda said

"Glenda I want to ask you a few more questions" Anakin said "maybe you can help us make sense out of all this"

"I'll answer any questions I can" Glenda said

The three Jedi walked Glenda outside until she threw a civilian into Ahsoka and ran off.

"Ahsoka!" Zack called out as he helped his pregnant fiancée up. "Are you ok?"

"Im fine" Ahsoka said as the three Jedi chased after Glenda as she was on a speeder.

"You two take the high road!" Anakin said to the teens

"On it master!" Ahsoka said as she and Zack forced jumped from ledge to ledge trying to catch the woman.

They continued to chase her until the hand her cornered in a dark ally.

"Glenda stop!" Ahsoka as she appeared infront of Glenda and Zack was behind her. And then Anakin approached next to Zack.

"Let me go!" Glenda said

"Running means your hiding somthing" Zack said

"Jakar is dead and now you're trying to blame his murder on me!" Glenda exclaimed

"Nobody said he was dead" Anakin said in a ice cold tone

"But running means you had somthing to do with the bomb!" Ahsoka said

"You don't know what you are talking about!" Glenda said

"People blamed the jedi because of you!" Zack growled

"Many people were killed because of you!" Ahsoka said

"You can't prove anything!" Glenda said

"Did you feed those Nano droids to Jakar!?" Anakin growled "you will answer me! NOW!"

"I did feed the Nano droids to Jekar" Glenda said then Zack grabbed her by her throat.

"How could you!?" The Younger knight shouted "He was you husband!,the man that you loved!"

"You are dealing with things you don't understand!" Glenda said gasping for air as the younger knight dropped her while she coughed.

"Where you're going you'll have plenty of time to explain everything" Ahsoka said as she hand cuffed the widow and walked back to the temple.

* * *

Back at the temple Anakin,Zack and Ahsoka we're walking with Master Windu and Yoda and explained what happened.

"We're holding Glenda in the cells bottom of the temple for more questions" Anakin said as Ahsoka answered a hologram of Rusho.

 _"I'm pleased to report that are no more Nano droid found in the temple and that Jakar acted alone,which means no Jedi were involved"_

"Thanks Rusho" Ahsoka said "Good Job"

"Did this woman say what her intentions were for attacking us?" Windu asked

"Not yet but we're working on it" Ahsoka replied

"If you asked me she probably had a life insurance policy on Jakar and she fed him those Nano droids to make his death look like an accident that way she could claim how ever much he was worth" Zack suggested

"That's a possibility when we went to her apartment it wasn't exactly a 5 star hotel" Anakin said

"Whatever her reason might be public opinion is swaying against the Jedi, that much is clear" Windu said "this war is become less popular each day with parish"

As both the Jedi Masters walked off the teens and Anakin walke with eachother.

"Master I'm realived we solved this case" Ahsoka said "but..."

"What if it had been a Jedi?" Anakin cutting off his padawan.

"Yes" Ahsoka replied "I don't know how it would have felt if it was a jedi.

"After what happened this morning this is not how i thought this day would go" Zack said as Anakin looked confused

"What happened this morning?" Anakin asked

Ahsoka the looked to Zack who nodded in approval as she held up her right hand showing her master the gold ring in her ring finger.

"We're getting married!" Ahsoka said trying to contain her excitement..

Anakin looked at the ring in shocked and then turned into a smile.

"I should've known this day would come" the older Knight said as he looked to Zack "you're gonna need a best man"

"Yeah I guess" Zack said

"We then?" Anakin asked before he put Zack in a playful head lock. "Ask me!"

"Never!" Zack chuckled as Ahsoka laughed.

Then Anakin started giving Zack a nuggy "how about now?" The Knight asked as he rubbed his knuckles on the teens head faster.

"Alright,Alright! Will you be my best!?" Zack asked

"Your damn right i will" Anakin said as he and the teens just luaghed the stressed filled day away.

* * *

 **I BET I SHOCKED ALL OF YOU GUYS IN THE BEGINNING DIDNT I? I FIGURED IT WAS TIME SINCE THIS STORY WILL BE ENDING WITH THREE MORE CHAPTERS TO GO. ANYWAY R &R FULCRUM OUT!**


	30. THE TWO JEDI THAT KNEW TOO MUCH

Disclaimer:same thing

* * *

The next all the Jedi,Clone,and Politicians gathered together to honor the Jedi who died in the bombing as Master Yoda spoke.

"One with the force they are" The Old Master said "our job to remember them in time will,also pass beings are we,but temperary vessal our bodys are,and we shall all fine ourselves in time,a moment of silence I ask to remember by.

Zack and Ahsoka both held their helds down and prayed to the force to look after the fallen warriors.

Next to them was Ahsoka's friend Barriss Offee wyho also held here head down.

"You were close to one of them?" Ahsoka asked

"Tutso Morea" Barriss said "we trained togather,he taught me how to hold lightsaber correctly,"

"I'm very sorry for your loss Barriss" Zack said

"Thank you Master Archer" Barriss said smiling at the Knight.

"Please Just call me Zack" Zack said

"Live for the living Jedi we must" Yoda continued "live through us they will"

The bodies of the fallen Jedi were barried under the Temple and sealed away so they could rest in peace.

* * *

After the ceremony Zack and Ahsoka were walking along Anakin,Barriss,and unfortunately Tarkin.

"So what happens to Glenda now?" Ahsoka asked

"The bomber has been moved" Tarkin replied

"Moved?" Ahsoka asked "where why should she be moved?"

"The Republic Military has taken her into custody" Tarkin said

"They can't do that Tarkin!" Zack said "this is a Jedi matter!"

"Many clones were killed General" Tarkin said "which makes this attack a military matter,an attack on the Jedi is an attack on the Senate"

"Admril Tarkin is right" Anakin said "Glenda isn't a Jedi,It's not our place to Judge a citizen of the Republic."

Ahsoka the stepped in front of the group.

"If Glenda is guilty she's guilty and should be delt with!" Ahsoka said getting frustrated until her fiancé placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Easy Ahsoka" Zack said "don't get all worked up it's bad for 'Your health' ok?"

Ahsoka immediately knew that he was talking about the baby and relaxed.

"Remember Revange is not the Jedi way" Anakin

"The evidence seems clear Ahsoka" Barriss said "Nothing will ever change"

"The chancellor believes that all Jedi be removed from the military immediately" Tarkin said as he approached an elevator. "You yourselves said you're peace keepers,not soldiers.

"I hope Chancellor Palpitine knows what he's doing" Ahsoka hissed at Tarkin

"I assure he doesn't do anything without a proper strategy" Tarkin said before he left.

"I really don't like that guy" Zack said

"I haves many things to attend to Masters" Barriss said as she looked to Ahsoka "Good day" the padawan said before leaving

"Go be with your friend Ahsoka" Anakin said

"I'll go with you" Zack said to his fiancee "she's your friend that means she's my friend too"

The couple then ran and caught with Barriss and walked with her.

"Company?" Ausoka asked her friend

"Sure" Barriss said sadly

"Everytime I think about this I feel conflicted" Ahsoka said "Its hard not to let attachments turn into pain"

"I know what you mean,when Dooku took me in he was the closest thing to a father I had" Zack said in a sad tone "even though it's been years since he betrayed me,the pain in my heart still lingers"

"Ahsoka,Zack have you two ever thought of embracing your emotions" Barriss asked

"Our masters would say we must struggle to move past them" Ahsoka said

"You make it sound so easy" Barriss said

"Believe us Barriss,it isn't" Zack said

"But it is possible" Ahsoka replied "Remember when were stuck in the battle tank on Genosis?,It was hard not to be afriad,still you and I got past it"

"How come I was never told of this?" Zack asked

"You never asked" Ahsoka joked making the Knight roll his eyes.

"You always mange to see past things" Barriss said to Ahsoka

"I guess I fooled you like i fooled everyone" Ahsoka said

"Not really" Zack coughed into his fist earning a nudge from his finacee as his comlink went off.

"Go ahead Anakin" Zack said

 _"Zack bring Ahsoka to the war room, the sepritists have mound another attack"_

"We're on our way" Zack said as he turned to Barriss "Barriss I promise you this woman will be brought to justice!"

"Thank you Zack" Barriss said then the engaged couple ran to help Anakin.

* * *

In the war room a few members of the council along with Anakin,Zack and Ahsoka received a transmission from Obiwan.

 _We have uncovered a sepritists plan of attack,we should travel to the Analoid system,then to Seluca line._

"That's far out of our reach" Windu said

" _Unfortunately we must avoid these new systems"_ Obiwan said as a hologram of Tarkin appeared

 _"Excuse me master Jedi"_

"Yes Admril" Windu replied

 _"Commander Tano and General Archer you're presence has been requested by prisoner Glenda Matal"_

"The prisoner from the hanger bombing?" Ahsoka asked

"What does she want with us?" Zack asked

 _"I'm afraid she didn't say General, You and Commander Tano are the only ones she'll speak to"_

"Very well have her ready by the time we get there" Zack said

 _"As you wish General Archer"m_

"We'll report back what ever we find out" Ahsoka said as she and Zack left the room

* * *

Later that night Zack and Ahsoka entered the prison and approached Glenda's cell as they left There lightsabers and comlinks with clone gaurds and were led to Glenda's cell.

The couple and clones enterd the cell where Glenda was waiting.

"What do you want Glenda?" Ahsoka asked harshly

"I was told If i ever needed help you two were the Jedi to contact" Glenda said

"After what you did you think we would help you?!" Zack asked "You're more insane then we thought!"

"Gives us a minute please" Ahsoka requested the clones as the closed the door.

"You don't have much time Glenda" Ahsoka said "so I suggest you get whatever you have to say off your chest!"

"The idea of feeding Jakar the Nano droids was not my Idea" Glenda said

"Why are you saying this now?" Ahsoka asked

"And why should we believe you?" Zack followed up

"Because my life is in danger!" Glenda said "the person behind this will get to me unless you know the truth"

"Then what's the truth?" Ahsoka asked

"A jedi" Glenda replied "a Jedi showed me how to create the bomb,and how to but the Nano droids in"

"Why would a Jedi do this?" Ahsoka asked

"They're are some citizens of the Republic who believe the Jedi order is nor what it used to be!" Glenda said the Jedi have become war mongaloars",weapons and should be killing when they should be keeping peace!,one of these Jedi agrees with us one of you want to make a statement and willing to attack your own order to do it!"

"Who?" Zack asked

"If you two protect me I will tell you" Glenda replied "because it is obvious that I have been set up"

"Glenda you have to tell us who is behind this" Ahsoka demanded

"It's..." was all Glenda could say before she was lifted up into the air as if she was being force choked but neither Zack or Ahsoka were doing it.

"Glenda!" Ahsoka shouted as she and Zack tried to get her down but then she fell to the ground dead as the clone entered and checked on her.

"Commander Wolffe,She's dead" one clone said

"Can't say I blame you General Archer and Commander Tano" Wolffe said "But You're both under arrest"

The clone pointed his gun at the two Jedi's heads.

"Wait you got the wrong idea we didn't do this!" Zack said

* * *

Later Zack and Ahsoka were both be held in the same cell and things only got worse when Tarkin entered their cell.

"Admril Tarkin,I don't know what happened,we went to talk to Glenda and she said she was afraid of a Jedi" Ahsoka said

"You don't need to tell me anymore Commander Tano" Tarkin said as he threw Glenda's hat to the side. Then pulled up a hologram of Zack and Ahsoka and it looked like she and Zack were trying to choke her.

"It seems the only two Jedi she was afraid of was you and General Archer" Tarkin said

"We were trying to help her!" Zack said standing up

"We did not killing that woman!" Ahsoka said

"You two were the only ones there!" Tarkin said " I notixed commander Tano was upset when the Military to her away"

"That means nothing!" Ahsoka said as tarkin got closer to her face,this was making Zack upset."it was someone else,some we didn't see"

"That is very difficult for me to believe" The Admril said "this is a secure prison,we do not have just anyone running about,and if there was someone else,why did you not sense not sense them?"

Tarkin then grabbed Ahsoka's chin with thumb and index set Zack off as he grabbed Tarkin's wrist tightly as the Admril got on on knee cried out in pain.

"Don't you dare touch her!" The knight growled as his eyes turned from green to yellow for a second then changed back, then released Tarkin.

* * *

Later in the same cell Ahsoka was resting Zack sat next to her thinking about what happened until he noticed a Key card in front of the the ray shield.

"Ahsoka" Zack as he shook his fiancee "Ahsoka wake up!"

"What is it Zack?" Ahsoka said trying to wake up.

"Look" Zack said as he pointed at the key card.

"A key card?" Ahsoka asked

"Maybe someone dropped it" Zack said

"Or maybe a certain master of mine left it for us" Ahsoka smiling,this made Zack smile too.

"You gotta love that guy" Zack said as he used the force to slide the card and deactivated the sheild.

"I wonder what he has planned" Ahsoka said making sure the cost was clear. They ran to the entrance and saw all of the clones had been knocked out.

"Oh no" Ahsoka said

"You don't think Anakin did this do you?" Zack asked his fiancee

"No he couldn't have" Ahsoka replied

The clones then started regaining consciousness as the couple ran to see their sabers in the middle of the room.

"Our lightsabers" Ahsoka said as they pick them up.

"Someone's trying to frame us!" Zack said

Just then Wolffe entered then sent off the alarms

"Run!" Zack told Ahsoka as they ran out of the cell and into the hallway.

The couple kept running until they ran into more clones then ran the other way.

The young couple ran through the hallways trying to avoid the closing doors,until they saw more dead clones.

"Oh no..." Ahsoka said

"Keep going Ahsoka!" Zack Said as Wollfe tried to stun them,but missed.

The couple kept running until they heard Anakin's voice

"Ahsoka! Zack!" Anakin called out "Stop running!"

"You can'thelp us Maste!" Ahsoka said

"Someone is setting us up Anakin!" Zack shouted "we're not taking the fall for something we didn't do!"

"I believe both of you!" Anakin shouted

"But no one else will!" Ahsoka said

"Please!" Anakin begged

"I won't let them put Ahsoka in jail?" Zack shouted "not in her condition"

The couple then continued to run know the only people they could rely on were each other.

* * *

Later in the hallway the engaged couple were hiding on the ceiling as clones ran passed them and they jumped down.

"Why would anyone frame us?" Ahsoka asked in a sad voice

"When we get out of here that's the first thing we're going to figure out" Zack said as they continued to run.

Later the couple made their way to the gate. As it opened clone troopers exited while the teens made their escape untill Wolffe spotted them.

"There they are get them!" The clone shouted as Ahsoka and Zack on the prison walls to escape while the heavy guns tried to shoot them down but the teens were to fast.

The guns then blasted the ship they couple tried to take and exploded causing them to fly into the air as Zack cuaght Ahsoka to keep her and the baby from getting hurt.

"Come on!" The knight shouted as he and Ahsoka kept runnin as they made it to the pipe line hile the clones kept firing stun bolts

The teens ignited their blades as they deflected the bolts and continued to run.

A cruiser came up besides the running couple as more clones tried to stun them but the couple kept deflecting the bolts until one of them shot a basuka at at Ahsoka and she fell of the railing.

"AHSOKA!" Zack shouted as he pulled his fiancée up.

"Im ok" She said as she called her sabers to her and they continued to run until they were surrounded.

Zack then grabbed Ahsoka by the waist as he force jump onto the top of the pipe.

"Zack! Ahsoka!" Anakin shouted making the younger Knight turn and glare at his friend as he cut a hole in the pipe and jumped in it along with Ahsoka.

The couple ran throught the smelly pipe as the clones chased after them until they maaged to loose them.

The couple ran through the pipe until they stop to catch there breath as Ahsoka started to cry while Zack hugged her tightly.

"It's ok Ahsoka,Ill protect you" Zack said "and the baby too"

As they catched there breath the couple kept on running until they hit a dead end.

"Ahsoka,Zack" Anakin called out from behind them as they turned to face him.

"What are you doing?" The older Knight asked

"You didn't even try to help us!" Ahsoka said

"They wouldn't let me in to talk you! Anakin said

You could have if you tried!" Zack shouted

"How would that look you guys?" Anakin asked "forcing my way in wouldve made you more guilty!"

"We are not guilty!" Ahsoka shouted

"We were trying to help Glenda not kill her!" Zack followed up

"We have to prove both of you inisant" Anakin said "the only to do that is going back!"

"We don't know who to trust exept each other" Ahsoka said sadly

"I would never let anyone hurt you Ahsoka ,EVER" Anakin said

Ahsoka was about to speak until Zack stepped infront of her.

"Not let anyone hurt her?..." Zack growled and clenched his fist tightly "HOW IS SHE GETTING SHOT AT BY A BASUKA NOT HURTING HER!?"

The Younger Knight's voice boom so loud probably all of Coursant heard him.

"Zack I'm sorry they did that but you and Ahsoka have to come back" Anakin begged.

This time Ahsoka stepped infront of Zack "No!, we're not gonna take the fall for something. WE,DIDN'T DO!" The Padawan said

"I order you to put down your lightsabers and come with me" Anakin growled "NOW!,trust me"

"We do trust you Master" Ahsoka said "but you know as well as we do that no one will believe us"

The couple looked down as they spotted a way down then turned back to Anakin.

"Anakin you have to trust us now!" Ahsoka said

"I do trust you,both of you!" Anakin said

"We know you do" Zack said

"Wish us luck" Ahsoka said as she and her fiancé jumped out of the whole and landed on top of a cruiser. Ahsoka looked up at Anakinone last time before the cruiser decented down and the couple dissappeared from sight.

* * *

 **OK GUYS LET TEARS FLOW OUT AND WISH OUR HEROES LUCK. FULCRUM OUT!**


	31. TO CATCH A JEDI

Disclaimer: same thing

* * *

After Zack and Ahsoka were falsely accused of killing Glenda,the Knight and Padawan were hiding in the lower levels of Corusant trying to figure out who was trying to frame them.

"Great now they got more security after us" Ahsoka groaned

"I know it's frustrating Ahsoka" Zack said to his fiancée "But we have to foucus on proving ourselves inisant"

"Maybe i can contact Barriss maybe she can help us" Ahsoka said

"Are you sure?,what if she turns us in?" Zack asked

"She won't,I trust her" Ahsoka replied

"Ok,I trust you" The said as Ahsoka contaced Barriss on her comlink "Barriss,It's Ahsoka"

 _"Ahsoka,Im so glad you're safe,Where's Zack?"_

"He's here with me,We're safe,but on the run" Ahsoka said

 _"Where?"_

"we can't tell you Barriss" Zack said over Ahsoka's shoulder "but someone is definitely trying to frame us"

 _"It's not safe for you two to contact on the Jedi comlink find another to contact me"_

"We will" Ahsoka replied

 _"In the mean time I'll do some digging and see if Ican find anything to help you guys"_

"Thank you Barriss" Ahsoka said before hanging up then the two jedi took off there comlinks and smashed them to Ahsoka walked up to two homless life forms and traded food for there cloaks.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Zack said being a little uncomfortable wearing a strangers cloak

"You got a better one?" Ahsoka asked as she put on her cloak

Zack sighed the put his on "This better work" the Knight said as he and his fiancée walked throught the streets.

* * *

Later the couple made their way to a subway station and climbed abroad the subway was it drove off.

The two stood next to each other while holding on to a railing,Ahsoka had a scared look on her face and Zack saw it immediately saw it.

"Are you ok?" He asked as his fiancée looked up at him.

"What if we can't prove ourselves inisant?" She asked "I can't have our baby in prison"

"Don't talk like that" Zack said softly while he wiped Ahsoka's tears off her face "we'll clear our names that I promise you"

Just then Zack sensed something as Two guards walking around wanting to see peoples passes for the subway.

"Crap we gotta go now!" He whispered as he and Ahsoka walked closer to the exit hoping not to be spotted

The train stopped and the teens tried to get out the there were guards infront of them.

"Thats them the Jedi!" One gaurd shouted reaching for his gun but Zack force pushed him out of the train as the rest chased the couple through the train until one passanger grabbed Ahsoka but Zacked him in the face while the guards tried to take them down but the couple manageed to break free and continued running and Jumped out of the moving vehicle

"That was close" Ahsoka said

"Are you ok babe?" Zack asked

"I'm fine now,lets move" Ahsoka said

Unfortunately they were spotted by more guards as they ran inside an elavator bit the guards shot the control planet.

"Not good!" Ahsoka said a the elevator shot down then they saw a twielk child next to them.

"Don't worry little guy we'll get us out of this!" Ahsoka said as she jumped to the roof.

"Uh Ahsoka" Zack said

"Not now Zack!"

"Ahsoka!"

"I said not know!"

Just then the elevator stopped as Ahsoka fell and hit the ground noticing the child pushed the emergency stop button.

"Ahsoka there's an emergency stop button" Zack said in a sarcastic tone

"Now you tell me" Ahsoka said getting back up.

Zack the used his saber to cut a hole in the glass door as he and Ahsoka jumped out off the elevator while Ahsoka was holding the child in her arms.

Then the child ran to his mother who hugged his mother while Ahsoka looked on with a happy smile as Zack stood next to her.

"That's gonna be you soon" the knight said to his fiancée.

"You really think so?" Ahsoka asked

"I know so" Zack said "We should get moving,don't wanna stay in one place for too long"

Ahsoka nodded her head as the young couple put their hoods up and continued walking little do they know they were being watched.

* * *

Later Zack and Ahsoka were walking throught the allies while Zack sensed something.

"Do you feel that?" The Knight asked

"Feel what?" Ahsoka asked

"Someone's watching us" Zack said as he felt the presences getting closer,the knight then sensed an attack coming as turrned and grabbed the attacker by the leg and threw him to the wall.

The attacker then got to his feet and ignited two crimson red sabers attacked while Zack blocked the attack with his blade and pushed the figure back.

Ahsoka reached for her saber but Zack stopped her.

"I got this!" Zack said as she charged at the masked attacker as he did the same. The three bldes clashedthe Attacker was skillfully trained but Zack stood his ground exchanging blows back and forth until the knight force pushed the figure back into the wall managing to knock the red saber out of his hands while Zack pointed his blade to the attackers masked.

"Who are you!?" Zack demanded

"The senate has put a bounty on your heads" the attacker said as he removed his mask to reveal Ventress "and I've come to collect the bounty"

"Ventress!" Zack growled still pointing his blade to her face.

"So it was you wasn't it!?" Ahsoka demanded walking up to her fiancé "You we're behind all of this and you framed us!"

"I don't know what you're talking" Ventress said

"Yes you do!" Ahsoka exclaimed "so what are you now a bounty hunter?"

"Yes and some one who knows how to make easy money" Ventress said as she then Zapped the couple knocking them unconscious.

* * *

Later the couple regained consciousness as Ventress took their sabers and was holding their arms as they walked .

"You think you're just gonna hand us over?" Ahsoka asked "and then what get a pat on the shoulder?,you're a sepritist war criminal and a sith,they have us all in prison before you say your name"

"I don't have to hand you over to the Jedi" Ventress said with her mask on "I can hand you over to the bondsman and get paid,Ill get my money whether you're both dead or alive"

"Good luck" Zack scoffed "despite what you hear we are still Jedi"

"I'm afraid the other Jedi don't see it that way" Ventress said

"I hate to admit it,but you're right" Ahsoka said "That's why we need your help"

Ventress then llifted her visor up. "In what star system you think I would ever help you?" She asked

"The traitor is a Jedi that tried to blow up the temple" Ahsoka explained "and hs framed me and Zack for other killings"

"So the Jedi aren't that holy after all" Ventress said in a smug tone.

"We know that Dooku tried to kill you" Zack said "I know he betrayed you like he did me,What if this is his new apprentice? we have followed our own path just like you did,we are more alike then you think"

"What can you two offer me that's greater them money?" Ventress asked

"If you help us,Ill speak to the council and the senate on your behalf" Ahsoka said "and Zack can get you a full pardon for your crimes"

"You have my attention" Ventress said "but im going to go where the tide flows" bit if you fail me ill turn you both in"

"Deal" Ahsoka said

"I suggest we find some where else to discuss this" Ventress said as two republic shuttle shined their light on the three. As they ran Ventress activated a ray shield stopping Anakin from getting any further.

Ahsoka then looked back to her Master as Zack touched her shoulder.

"Ahsoka we have to go now" he said as they couple cuaght up with Ventress.

* * *

Later the couple followed Ventress to her apartment.

"Nice place you have here" Ahsoka said sarcastically

"Not everyone on Coursant has a luxurious temple in the high ups of the surfice." the bounty hunter said

"It'll have to do" Zack said

"Just make the call" Ventress said as Ahsoka wired the holo phone.

"Adding another crime to your record?" Ventress asked

"She's making sure they don't trace it,now be quiet" Zack said while Ventress growled at him. As Ahsoka finished wiring the phone she contacted Barriss.

"Barriss it's Ahsoka" Ahsoka said as an image of Barriss apperead.

 _"It's so good to see you Ahsoka,both you and Zack are you ok?"_

 _"_ Yeah we're ok" Ahsoka said

"Unless you count Anakin and a whole bunch of clones chasing us ok" Zack said

 _"You were almost captured?!"_

"once or twice yeah" Ahsoka replied

 _"Where are you?"_

"We can't say Barriss" Zack told his friend

 _"I believe I found a clue._

 _"_ a clue?" Ahsoka asked

"How? From where?" Zack followed

 _"We don't have much time you guys"_

 _"_ Fine we're on level 1312" Ahsoka said

" _3 levels up_ _there's an abandoned wear house where Glenda visted when she aquired the nano droids"_

"Where did you find this out?" Ahsoka asked

 _"I told you i would find some information"_

"Thank you so much Barriss" Zack said "we owe you one"

 _"Be careful you two"_ Barriss said as the hologram shut couple walked over to Ventress.

"Well?" She asked

"We think we have a lead" Ahsoka said

"It doesn't look like you need my help" Ventress said

"That's not true" Zack said we need to find an abandoned ware house on level 1315,we'll find some info there"

Ventress had a strange look on her face as Ahsoka noticed.

"You know what we're talking about don't you?" She asked

"Yes" Ventress replied " I can get you both there"

Just then the three were surrounded by clone troopers.

"Listen to me!" Ahsoka said "we don't want to fight"

"I do!" Ventress said as he put her mask back on

"We're taking you both in Commander and General!" Wolffe said

"That's not gonna happen!" Zack said "trust us"

"We are not going to hurt any of you!" Ahsoka said "but you are not taking us in!"

"Commander,we ARE taking you in" Wolffe said

Just then Ventress started swinging her sabers around making the clones back off.

"Ventress no!" Ahsoka shouted while clone tried to grabbed her but she kicked him back as she and Zack kept punching the troopers knocking them down one by one until they were all down.

"See?" Ventress said "Didn't kill one,It's the new me"

"Guess theres a first for time for everthing" Zack said as the three ran off.

* * *

Later Ventress and the two Jedi were walking through a scrap yard as the saw the ware house infront of them.

"There,that where your source said to find the clue cyour looking for" Ventress said

Zack and Ahsoka looked up at the ware house as Ventress turned to them.

"I held up my end of the bargain,you're on your own from here,but don't forget you have to speak on my behalf now" Ventress said handing the coucoupcouple their sabers.

"Yeah,yeah a deal is a deal" Zack said

"Thanks for getting us this far at least" Ahsoka said "I have to admit i never saw us do anything togather...ever"

"These are strange times..." Ventress said as she walked away

"I still don't trust her" Zack said

"She got us this far didn't she?" Ahsoka asked her fiancé

"Yeah but she could go back on her word" Zack said

"Lets worry about that later" Ahsoka said as she and Zack walked into the old warehouse.

* * *

Later as the couple were looking througnt the warehouse hoping to find the clue that Barriss was talking about.

"How are we suppose to find a clue when we don't even know what were looking for?" Ahsoka asked

"Maybe its something that out of place" Zack suggested "like it's not suppose to be here"

Just then a hooded figure came out of nowhere and attack Ahsoka with red lightsabers and had Ventress's Ahsoka blocked the attack as the two exchanged blows.

"Ventress!" Ahsoka exclaimed

"I told you she couldn't be trusted!" Zack said igniting his own blade

Ventress then used the force to pull down a two by four and threw it at the teens as she tried to escapebut the couple rean after her.

"Why bring us here?!" Ahsoka asked "answer us Ventress!"

Ventress then came out of hiding as she attacked the two teens as she kicked Ahsoka into a pile of crate.

"You'll pay for that!" Zack shouted as he charged at Ventress. The two exchanged blows back and forth and as they did Zack notice something,the way she was fighting was not Ventress's fighting style it was more Jedi then sith.

Ahsoka then rejoined her fiancé as the fought Venteress until she started a fire which then caused an explosion making Ahsoka and Zack drop their sabers and they were both knocked down as Ventress escaped.

Zack and Ahsoka looked up at the crate infront of them.

"Nano droids?" Ahsoka wondered as clone trooper approached them.

"No wait Wollfe!" Ahsoka said before she was stunned

"Wollfe stop listen!" Zack tried to explain before Wollfe stunned him as everything around him went black.

* * *

 **THIS IS IT GUYS ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO BEFORE THIS STORY ENDS NOW R &R. FULCRUM OUT!**


	32. THE WRONG JEDI

Disclaimer: same thing

* * *

After Zack and Ahsoka were captured the later regained consciousness and were sitting next to each other in the hall of judgement surrounded by temple guards as Anakin paced back and forth in front of the couple.

"You're not helping" Ahsoka said to her Master.

"Im sorry Snips" Anakin said as he sat next to Zack "I just don't what to do!"

"If it makes you feel better we don't either" Zack said to the older Knight.

The three Jedi were called in to the Judgement as the the platform they stood on rose up until Zack and Ahsoka were surrounded by members of the Jedi council including Obiwan who looked at Zack ashe back at his former Master with a sad face.

"Padwan Tano,Master Archer, Serious charges have been fallen on to you" Master Yoda said "how plead you?"

"We both plead Not Guilty Master" Ahsoka said "we would never harm the lives of inists the values of the Jedi to us"

"There is evidence against you" Master Windu said "you were alone with Glenda died,can either of you explain this?"

"Someone used the force to choke Glenda to death" Zack said "who ever did this hid their force signature so neither Ahsoka and I could sense who it was."

"Which brings us Ventress" Plo Koon said "can you explain your alliance with her?"

"We had a mutual understanding" Ahsoka said "I though she was helping us until she attacked us in the warehouse"

"I need to say something about that" Zack said as he stepped forward "I believe the one that attacked us in the warehouse was not Ventress"

The Council members all looked shocked as well as Ahsoka as she looked at her fiancé.

"Please explain Young Archer" Yoda said

"When we first encountered Ventress in lower levels of Coursant she tried to attack us but i sensed her immediately and countered her attack,when she and I first fought her fighting style was more aggressive and harsh as is the way of a Sith,but in the warehouse the one fouvht was different it was more Jedi style then Sith,I believe who ever it was was same Rouge Jedi that's trying to set us up" The Knight finished

"Do you who it was?" Windu asked

"No Master" Zack replied "who ever it may be was hiding the force signiture, but i can tell you this the person was obviously female"

"You have decided haven't you!?" Anakin exclaimed "this meet is a formality!"

"Reached a decision we have" Yoda said "but not in total agreement are we"

"It is the council's opinion that Padawan Tano and Master Archerhave committed treason against the Republic" Windu said "and thus they will be expelled from the Jedi Order.

The couple shot their heads in disbelief that they were being exspelled from the order.

"You can't do this!" Anakin said as he tried to help his Padawan and best friend.

"Both of your Padawan and Knight status will be stripped from you two" Master Windu said "and you will forfit all rank and privileged rights with in the grande army of the Republic,and be turned over to the republic for trial and will be punished"

As the platform the couple stood on lowered on of the temple guards yanked Ahsoka's Padawan braid off.

* * *

Later the couple were locked in the same jail cell,Ahsoka started to cry while Zack held her close. Until Anakin and Padme entered the cell.

"Padme has agreed to represent both of you before the senate" Anakin said

"I will do everything in my power to prove you both inisant"

"Senator just represent Ahsoka and let them kill me" Zack said

"Zack No!" Ahsoka cried as her fiancé looked at her with a sad smile

"Your life is more important then mine Ahsoka" Zack said "If they kill you they'll be taken two lives"

Padme looked at Zack all confused. "What are talking about Zack?"

"Ahsoka is pregnant Padme" Zack said "with my child"

Padme then had a shocked look on her face then turned serious and slapped Zack across face!

"Now i have to represent both of you because that baby need it's father and im not letting you die is that clear!?" Padme said

"Y- Yes mam" Zack said as he rubbed the cheek that padme slapped

Ahsoka then turned to her fiance "Are you sure that wasn't Ventress who attacked us in the warehouse?"

"Yes,the person in question was no doubt a jedi, a female Jedi" Zack said "are you sure the clone didn't see anything Anakin?"

"No" the Knight said "none of the clones reported seeing the attacker"

"Maybe Ventress was attacked by the same Jedi that attacked us" Zack said

"If that's the case I know what I need to do" Anakins said as he was about to leave the cell.

"Where are you going?" Padme asked "you can't go now"

"Yes I can" the knight said "I have to find Ventress and get to the bottom of this"

Anakin exited the cell as padme sat next to the couple.

"Until we hear from Anakin,lets work on your defence" the senetor said

"Forgive us if we dont sound optimistic" Ahsoka said "I thought we were apart of that order bit everyone except Anakin has abandoned us,and I don't think the senate will treat us any better"

Ahsoka leaned on her fiancé for comfort as Padme tried to come up with a plan

* * *

Later Zack and Ahsoka were cuffed and led to the senate court as Padme stood next to the couple to defend them and Tarkin stood as the prosicuiter while Palpitine was the Judge.

"Ahsoka Tano and Zachary Archer,You have been charge with treason against the Jedi Order and the Republic itself" Palpitine said "this court will decide your fate,Prosicuiter you may begin your arguments"

Tarkin the stepped forward "Former Padawan Tano and former Knight Archer I shall prove that you two were the master minds behind the attack on the Jedi temple" Tarkin said "and once your acomplises carried out your orders you killed them one by one,when you are found guilty i asked the full extent of the law be brought down on you including penalty of death!

Then it was Padme's turn to speak.

"Look at the facts" Padme told the senate "Glenda called both Ahsoka and Zack to her celland was about to reveal the true master mind behind the attack on the temple, Glenda told them she was afraid,she said the mastermind was a Jedi and before she could reveal the Jedi's name Glenda was strangled to death by the ways of the force. Why would Ahsoka and Zack kill Glenda? With a method that would tie the murder to them? A Jedi maybe responsible for the murderbut that jedi not Ahsoka Tano nor Zack Archer,Members of the court you are accusing the wrong Jedi!"

"Well said Senator Amedalia" Tarkin said clapping his hands "However if they are inisant, then why were working with sepritist terrorist Asaj Ventress!?"

"We were set up by by the Rouge Jedi and I believe that Vetress was attack by that Jedi, Anakin Skywalker will prove it!" Zack said

"And where is General Skywalker now?" Tarkin asked

"He's trying to find the real murder!" Ahsoka said

"Then maybe he should be looking at you two!" Tarkin said

Zack growled at Tarkin as Palpitine spoke up.

"I'm sure many of you look at these former Jedi and think that they cannot be murders but think of all the times that we have been fooled by the sepritists and how they infeltrated the republic,ask yourself is this another sepritist sceme? Another way to rip the Jedi and all of us apart.

A few minutes later a senater spoke up. "The senate has reached it's decision"

Palpitine then received the verdict. "Ahsoka Tano and Zachary Archer the senate has found you..."

"Not Guilty!" Anakin shouted as he entered th court room along with...Barriss?

"I am here with edvidance and a confession from Barriss Offee!"

Ahsoka looked in disbelief as her best friend was the one who set her and Zack up.

"Barriss is that true...?" She asked

"Tell them the truth" Anakin Growled

"I did it" Barriss said "because I've come to realise that Jedi are responsible for this war!,that we have lost our way and become villains in this conflict!,that we should be on trial all of us! And my attack on the temple was what the jedi have become! An army fighting for the darkside! Fallen from the life we once held so dear...this republic is failing it's only a matter of time..."

"Take her away" Palpitine said as the temple gaurds took Barriss away while Zack and Ahsoka watched as their former friend was taken away.

* * *

Later back in temple in council chamber Zack and Ahsoka were dismissed of all charges as a few members of the Jedi council met with the couple.

"Zack,Ahsoka I'm so sorry" Anakin said "About everything"

"You both have our most hummble apologies" Plo Koon said "the council the council was wrong to accuss you both"

"You have proven such great strength and resilience in your struggle of inisense" Windu said

"This is a sign of a true Jedi Knight" Obiwan said

"Back into the order you both may come" Yoda said

"They're asking you back guys" Anakin said as he handed Ahsoka's padawan braid to her bit she closed his hand.

"I'm sorry Master but Zack and I have made a decision" she said as she tears started to flow down her face

"We're not coming back" Zack said

The other Jedi walked Jedi were shocked as The former Knightwalked up to Obiwan and gave back the lightsaber that his Master gave him.

Obiwan looked to the young man he thought of as a son with sad face as Zack did the same.

"Thank you for everything Obiwan...but this is goodbye" Zack said trying to hold back the tears from pouring out of his eyes as he and Ahsoka both walked out of the council chambers.

As Ahsoka and Zack were about to leave the temple Anakin caught up to them.

"Zack,Ahsoka wait!" The Knight called as the couple stopped in their tracks and faced their friend

"Why are you doing?" Anakin asked

"The council didn't trust us" Ahsoka said "so how can we trust ourselves?"

"What about me and Obiwan?" Anakin asked "We believed in you,we stood by the both of you!"

"We know that you believe in us Anakin" Zack said "We are both greatful for that but we would've been exspelled from the Order anyway because of what's going on in here" the former knight said as he placed a hand on Ahsoka's stomach.

"And right know this isn't about you" Ahsoka said "we can't stay here any longer,not now"

"But the Jedi Order are you're lives,your home" Anakin said to the teens

"Anakin we have to do this on our own now" Zack said "we've made up our minds"

"I understand..." Anakin said sadly

"Hey don't be so said Anakin" Zack said "this isn't goodbye besides you promised to be the best man at our wedding"

Anakin looked at his friend and smiled "And im keeping that promise"

Zack and Ahsoka smiled as the two walked away from Anakin until they vanished from the Knights view completely.

* * *

 **OK GUYS THE TEARS OUT. NOW I KNOW I SAID THIS WAS GONNA BE THE LAST CHAPTER BUT THERE'S ONE MORE I NEED TO WRITE AND IT THE MOST IMPORTANT ONE OF ALL BEFORE I START MY REBELS FIC. ILL TRY TO HAVE IT UP BY THURSDAY UNTIL THEN FULCRUM OUT!**


	33. I DO (Epiloge)

Disclaimer: same

* * *

It had been three months since Zack and Ahsoka left the Order and in that time they were living on Kiros with Ahsoka's Mother Atana who practicality begged them to live with her after she found out Ahsoka was pregnant.

The two teens kept in contact with Anakin,Obiwan,Plo koon,Padme,and Rex as much as they could through out the war,but today wasn't about war no today was a very special day. Their Wedding day.

* * *

Here we see Zack in a room as he was looking at his reflection in a mirror while wearing a to him was his best man Anakin.

"Thanks for the tux Anakin" Zack said

"No problem buddy,You look great" Anakin said "It's just a shame Obiwan couldn't be here,but he sends his best wishes"

"I don't blame him wars don't stop just for a wedding" Zack said as he saw Anakin with a sad smile in his face. "Somthing wrong?"

"Well,It just hasn't been the same since you and Ahsoka left" Anakin sighed "to be honest it's been really boring"

The former Jedi looked at his friend in sorrow "It's for the best Anakin,besides it's like told you before we would've have been expelled anyway if they found out about the baby" Zack said

Anakin knew deep down that his young friend was right and was for the best.

"Just promise me one thing" Anakin said

"What's that?" Zack asked

"Please take care of them" Anakin said Impiling Ahsoka and the baby.

"I will" Zack said as the friends shared a hug.

* * *

Somewhere else Ahsoka was trying on the wedding dress that Padme bought her as she looked at herself in the mirror.(A/N:Just imagine Padme's wedding dress in Attack of the clones)

"This dress is beautiful Padme,thank you" Ahsoka said

"You're welcome" Padme said "but I'm a little surprised that you wanted to have the wedding so early"

"Well Zack and I agreed that we wanted to get married before the baby is born" Ahsoka said "so the sooner the better"

"That makes sense" Padme said smiling at her friend while Atana cried softly.

"Mom what's wrong?" Ahsoka aske as she walked over to her mother.

"I just can't believe my baby is getting married" Atana said as Ahsoka hugged her

* * *

Later outside infront of the viallge their were seats for all the guests and a chapel covered in flowers. All who were invited to the wedding were attending as Zack was standing next to Anakin with a nervous look on his face.

"Hey,you'll be fine" Anakin said as he put his Bio hand on Zack's shoulder.

Then the Guests rose as Plo Koon was walking Ahsoka down the Isle,Zack looked starstruck as he had never seen his soon-to -be-wife look so beautiful. Ahsoka and Zack both looked at one another as the guest sat down and the Minister spoke up.

"Dearly beloved,we are gathered here today to honor these two in Holy Matrimony,If there is anyone here who believes these two should not be wedd speak now or forever hold your peace."

None of the guests spoke up,they all remained silence which meant they approved of the marriage as the Minister continued.

"Do you Zack take Ahsoka to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold? For sickness and in health? till death do you part?"

"I do" Zack replied

"And do you Ahsoka take Zack to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold? For sickness and in health? till death do you part?"

"I do" Ahsoka replied

"Then by the power invested in me" the Minister said "I now pronounce you Husband and wife,You may kiss the bride"

The couple leaned into eachother and shared a passionate kiss as the crowd cheer at the told of their lungs as the Minister spoke out again.

"Ladies and gentlemen may i present Mr. And Mrs. Zack Archer"

"The guest all clapped as the newly wedds looked into each others eyes and smiled.

"I love you" they both said to eachother.

* * *

*6 months later*

It was a beautiful day on Kiros the Sun was shining the birds were singing,all was peaceful until...

"AAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

A huge scream came from the village it was a cry of pain and it was coming from...Ahsoka

That's right Ahsoka was screaming in pain as she just went into labor.

"Oh force this hurts so much!" Ahsoka shouted as she was in a hospital bed while her husband was standing next to her and squeezing her hand.

"Come on Ahsoka you've suffered worse then this now push!" Zack shouted

Ahsoka kept pushing and trying to bypass the pain she was feeling.

"That's It I see the baby's head" the doctor said "One more big push"

"I can't!" Ahsoka cried

"Yes you can Ahsoka!" Zack said "I know you can,come one one more push!"

Ahsoka gave one more big push as she cried out in pain until she collapsed on her bed as the couple then heard crying,crying from a baby as the doctor held they newborn in his arms. The baby had crimson skin with white markings that almost resembled Ahsoka's expect instead of dimonds the baby had star marks.

"Congratulations" the Doctor said "It's a boy"

The Doctor handed the baby to Ahsoka as she and Zack both looked at their newborn baby boy with tears in their eyes as Zack kissed his wife's forehead.

"I knew you could do it" Zack said to Ahsoka

"What are you going to name him?" The Doctor asked

"Hunter" Ahsoka said as she looked down to her son.

Then Hunter opened his eyes. One pupil was green and the other was blue and the first thing he saw was his Mother and Father, as he smiled and cooed as he saw them.

"Hi Hunter" Zack said as he gently tickled his son as the baby laughed.

Even though the family was whole Zack had a feeling that his life of adventure has only just begun.

* * *

 **THE END?...OR A NEW BEGINNING?**


End file.
